Coração Rebelde
by Isafics
Summary: Edward Cullen Vasquez, o Conde de Olivares, desejava vingança havia muito tempo... Sua esposa o traíra de uma forma que, pelo código de honra espanhol, era imperdoável. Além do mais, o fim de seu casamento era uma verdade amarga que comprometia toda a vida de Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Edward Cullen Vasquez, Conde de Olivares, aproveitava a sombra de uma laranjeira acomodado na sela do garboso garanhão negro enquanto observava o vale que havia pertencido aos seus ancestrais há mais de quinhentos anos.

Naquela bela manhã de primavera, o céu azul e sem nuvens proporcionava uma visão gloriosa das terras férteis que se estendiam para além do horizonte.

Aqueles milhares de acres agora lhe pertenciam, mas a tristeza marcava o belo rosto do conde desde o divórcio, dois anos antes.

Apesar de toda aquela riqueza, Edward possuía as características próprias do povo espanhol: a família estava sempre em primeiro lugar. E esses sentimentos haviam rasgado seu coração por causa de um casamento inconsequente.

Para um homem forte, orgulhoso e bem sucedido como ele, aquela era uma verdade amarga que lhe abalava as estruturas morais.

Edward havia seguido o coração ao invés da razão quando se casara com a mulher errada. Um erro caro e pelo qual ele ainda estava pagando.

Jasper, seu meio irmão, tinha conseguido um trabalho em Nova York e cortara o contato com a família.

Apesar de Edward ter cuidado do irmão após a morte prematura do pai, ele não tinha certeza de que conseguiria perdoá-lo se o visse pela frente naquele momento.

Quanto a Isabella, não havia espaço em seu coração para o perdão. Apenas o desejo de se vingar da mulher e do irmão que traíram, unidos, sua confiança e seu amor.

Desde o momento em que Isabella decidira romper os votos do casamento e desaparecera, fervilhara em Edward a vontade de fazer justiça. O desejo persistia, mesmo com os avisos de seu brilhante intelecto, que sabia ser inútil o impulso vingativo quando se fala dos assuntos do coração.

O celular tocou naquele instante e interrompeu um dos raros momentos em que Edward conseguia se isolar do mundo para ter um pouco de paz.

As sobrancelhas espessas e escuras se ergueram ao ouvir que o detetive particular, contratado para encontrar Isabella, o aguardava no castelo.

Enquanto retornava com o cavalo, ele se perguntava se Alonso Ortega finalmente conseguira uma pista sobre o paradeiro dela.

— Eu peço desculpas por vir sem marcar um horário, excelência. — murmurou o detetive veterano. — Mas sei que gostaria de ouvir as notícias que trago sem demora. Eu descobri o paradeiro da condessa.

— Ela está na Inglaterra? — antecipou Edward, pois suspeitava há tempos. O detetive confirmou, fornecendo detalhes complementares.

No mesmo instante, a condessa viúva Esme, mãe de Edward, entrou na sala e lançou um olhar ácido para o detetive. A presença intimidante da matrona obrigou-o a reafirmar que, finalmente, conseguira fazer jus ao propósito da sua contratação. Um sorriso raro de aprovação atenuou as severas feições da mulher.

— Há mais uma informação que devo acrescentar — confessou Ortega enquanto tentava evitar o olhar escrutinador da anfitriã. —A condessa teve um filho. Um garoto que deve ter mais ou menos dois anos de idade.

Edward sentiu o sangue congelar quando ouviu a notícia.

A porta foi aberta novamente. Dessa vez, era Rosalie, sua irmã mais velha. Ela se desculpou pela intromissão e posicionou-se ao lado da mãe, justamente no momento em que a arrogante matrona lançava um comentário cruel:

— Aquela devassa inglesa que enfeitiçou seu pobre irmão para que se casasse com ela deu a luz a um bastardo!

Horrorizada com a crítica humilhante feita na frente de um estranho, Rosalie olhou penalizada para o irmão e apressou-se em oferecer um refresco para o detetive, esforçando-se para desviar a atenção do assunto.

Edward sabia que, se pudesse, a calma e ponderada irmã seria capaz de se acomodar no sofá e começar a falar sobre o tempo, enquanto ele, mais explosivo, estava a ponto de agarrar o detetive pelas lapelas do paletó e exigir os pormenores da revelação que acabara de fazer.

Contudo, conhecendo o temperamento do conde, Ortega recusou rapidamente a oferta gentil de Rosalie, passando a pasta que continha o relatório completo de suas descobertas para as mãos de Edward. Em seguida, pediu desculpas, e retirou-se do aposento às pressas.

Assim que o detetive saiu, Rosalie exclamou:

— Um filho? De quem?

Edward deu de ombros. _Dele_ _é_ _que n_ _ã_ _o era,_ pensou. E aquela era a maior afronta que já enfrentara na vida. Descobrira, e da pior forma, que Isabella sabia muito bem como acabar com o orgulho de um homem.

— _Dios mio!_ — disse Rosalie, admirada. — Ela teve um filho de outra pessoa!

— Se você tivesse me ouvido — lamentou Esme. — nada disso teria acontecido. Eu sabia que ela não era a mulher certa para você desde o instante em que a vi. Você era um dos partidos mais cobiçados da Espanha e poderia ter escolhido a mulher que quisesse. No entanto...

— Eu me casei com Isabella. — completou Edward, ansioso pelo fim do sermão.

— Isso porque ficou hipnotizado com a sensualidade dela. Esse tipo de mulher não se contenta com apenas um homem — afirmou a mãe. — Graças a ela, meu pobre Jasper está vivendo no outro lado do planeta! E o pior é que ela teve a coragem de dar à luz a um filho bastardo enquanto ainda usa o seu nome!

— _J_ _á_ _chega, m_ _ã_ _e!_ — protestou Edward. — Para que servem todas essas recriminações? O que está feito, está feito.

Com a expressão repleta de fúria, Esme evidenciou:

— Ainda não está feito. Você nem mesmo iniciou o processo de divórcio.

— Como poderia? Eu nem mesmo sabia onde ela estava! Agora, irei para a Inglaterra e discutirei os termos do divórcio.

— Peça para o advogado fazer isso. Não há necessidade de falar com ela pessoalmente. — Protestou a mãe, com vigor.

— Não é isso o que eu penso. — revidou Edward em tom calmo e decisivo. — Isabella ainda é minha esposa. — Antes que a mãe prosseguisse com as objeções, ele decidiu encerrar a discussão: — E eu estou lhe informando das minhas intenções apenas por cortesia. Não estou pedindo permissão e nem preciso de aprovação.

Em seguida, ele se retirou para a privacidade do seu escritório particular e serviu-se de uma dose de _brandy._

 _Um filho? Isabella tivera um filho?_ Ele ainda estava chocado com aquela informação, principalmente porque ainda se ressentia com a perda do primeiro bebê que eles teriam pouco antes de abandoná-lo. Por essa razão, Edward não tinha dúvidas de que aquela criança não era sua. Será que o menino seria filho de Jasper? Ou de um homem qualquer?

A sórdida especulação o deixava desgostoso, como se tivessem cravado uma lâmina em seu peito.

Angustiado, ele abriu a pasta que o detetive lhe entregara e folheou o relatório. Não havia maiores revelações, dizia apenas que Isabella estava morando em Dorset, um distrito no sul da Inglaterra, e administrava uma floricultura.

Por um instante, a lembrança da esposa pareceu sufocá-lo. Edward esforçou-se para conter a emoção, valendo-se da autodisciplina com que fora educado.

Contudo, onde fora parar aquela conduta rigorosa quando se envolveu com Isabella Swam?

Edward não tinha como desculpar o próprio comportamento, uma vez que tinha conhecimento das irrefutáveis diferenças que havia entre eles, mesmo antes de se casar com ela.

Estava claro que ele ficara, de fato, hipnotizado com a sensualidade de Isabella, conforme sua mãe salientara. Mas ele não havia se dado conta da própria vulnerabilidade diante de uma tentação como aquela. Talvez as conquistas fáceis do passado o tivessem levado ao desafio de possuir Isabella a qualquer custo. E essa fraqueza o levara a cometer o maior erro de sua vida. Contudo, na medida em que o tempo se passava e ele enfrentava inúmeras desilusões de seu breve casamento, a forte atração que sentia por Isabella acabara se desvanecendo em sua memória.

Afinal, seu desastroso casamento destruíra a harmonia da família. E, para piorar, ela ainda era sua esposa aos olhos da lei e, por consequência, sua responsabilidade. Assim como o garoto. Enquanto não acontecesse o divórcio, ele era, para todos os efeitos, seu filho. E esse fato o irritava além da conta. Ele precisava partir para a Inglaterra o mais cedo possível.

Ninguém da família Olivares, desde o século XV, fora reconhecido como um covarde ou se furtara a cumprir suas responsabilidades. E Edward não seria o primeiro. Isabella tinha sorte de pertencer ao século XXI, porque se isso tivesse acontecido com algum antecessor medieval, ele teria, com certeza, trancado a esposa infiel em um convento ou mandado matá-la por ter manchado a honra da família.

Enquanto Isabella acondicionava um buquê com um papel celofane decorativo, Thomas a espiava por trás de um canto do balcão. Seus olhos espertos e brilhantes enchiam-se de curiosidade.

— Olá! — Ele saudou a cliente que aguardava o buquê com um sorriso tímido, uma característica da sua personalidade.

— Olá! Que menino bonito! — respondeu a mulher, encantada.

Isabella já estava acostumada aos inúmeros elogios dirigidos ao pequeno Thomas. Com certeza, ele havia herdado do pai aqueles olhos grandes e escuros, assim como a cor bronzeada da pele e o tom negro do cabelo sedoso.

Da mãe, apenas os cachos encaracolados e uma natureza otimista, contrastando com alguns repentes explosivos à semelhança do pai.

— Obrigada — respondeu enquanto entregava o buquê para a mulher e recebia o pagamento.

Logo que a cliente saiu, Thomas começou a brincar com um carrinho próximo aos pés de Isabella, que já se ocupava com a preparação de um arranjo de flores para atender outra encomenda feita no dia anterior.

Enquanto isso, os pensamentos se perdiam entre as lembranças de um passado recente. Ela chegara à vila de Charlbury St Helens em um momento crítico de sua vida: como estava grávida, o único emprego que conseguiu foi o de auxiliar de balcão em uma floricultura. Ao menos, teria um sustento e uma ocupação. Contudo, o emprego serviu também para que ela descobrisse um talento inato para lidar com flores. Animada, decidiu frequentar um curso profissionalizante. Pouco tempo depois, quando a proprietária decidiu se aposentar, Isabella teve a coragem de adquirir a pequena loja combinando o pagamento em prestações. Ela se empenhou nos projetos que tinha em mente e obteve resultados fantásticos, aumentando assustadoramente o número de encomendas. Isabella custava a acreditar no seu próprio sucesso. Nada mal para alguém de origem humilde, filha de um marginal com uma mãe alcoólatra que acabara morrendo num acidente com um carro que seu próprio pai havia roubado.

Ela nunca tivera a chance de alimentar qualquer aspiração em sua adolescência. Ninguém na família havia cursado qualquer tipo de carreira. "Essas idéias não são para pessoas como nós. O que Isabella precisa é de um trabalho para ajudar a sustentar a casa", ouvira a mãe comentar com a professora, que insistira que Isabella deveria permanecer na escola após ter concluído o básico e prosseguir os estudos. "Você é como sua mãe: teimosa e inútil!", reclamava o pai. E aquela depreciação a acompanhou por muitos anos.

Depois de almoçarem, Isabella levou Thomas para a pré-escola da vila e ficou feliz ao ouvi-lo gritar o nome de seus pequenos colegas e correr para dentro do estabelecimento. Com certeza, ele estava ansioso para esbanjar a energia contida durante o tempo que passara com a mãe na floricultura.

Isabella havia mandado colocar um balanço num canto da loja, mas isso não era o suficiente para manter a atenção dele concentrada por muito tempo. Com a ajuda de uma babá, ela conseguia manter Thomas distraído enquanto se ocupava com a clientela. Contudo, agora que ele tinha idade suficiente para participar da recreação oferecida pela pré-escola durante a tarde, Isabella conseguia cuidar sozinha do filho, já que havia terminado o curso de especialização que frequentava pela manhã. Apesar disso, ela e Alice, a babá, se tornaram boas amigas.

Foi uma grata surpresa quando Alice entrou na loja, uma hora depois de Isabella retornar, e perguntou a ela se teria tempo para um café.

Enquanto saboreavam o café fresco na pequena cozinha nos fundos da loja, Isabella notou a inquietude da amiga:

— Está preocupada com alguma coisa?

— Talvez não seja nada de importante. Eu teria vindo aqui no fim da semana para lhe contar, mas uma família me contratou para um trabalho e eu fiquei ocupada. — revelou Alice. — Um homem estranho alugou um carro na vila e alguém o viu tirar uma foto da sua loja. Eu soube também que ele andou fazendo perguntas a seu respeito para o pessoal do posto de gasolina.

Isabella franziu o cenho.

— Que tipo de perguntas?

— Se você morava na vila, qual a idade do seu filho... Maurice, do posto de gasolina, disse que se tratava de um jovem de boa aparência, possivelmente interessado em você.

Isabella estava acostumada a ser assediada pelos homens solteiros da vila. Porém, depois do seu casamento fracassado, dedicara-se a cuidar bem do filho. Por enquanto, arranjar um namorado não estava em seus planos.

— Você sabe se ele é espanhol? — Isabella perguntou, desconfiada. Mas a outra negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— De acordo com Maurice, ele veio de Londres. Quem sabe não se trata de um turista que entrou na loja e ficou fascinado por você?

— Eu não me lembro de ter atendido nenhum jovem de boa aparência na semana passada.

— Talvez ele tenha perdido o interesse depois de saber que você tem um filho e ainda está casada. — deduziu Alice, encolhendo os ombros. — Não sei por que você não liga para o seu marido para exigir o divórcio.

— Ninguém diz para Edward o que ele deve fazer — revelou Isabella. — Além disso, as coisas ficariam complicadas se ele descobrisse sobre Thomas.

— Você poderia contratar um advogado e alegar violência doméstica.

— Mas ele nunca me bateu!

Alice esboçou um sorriso.

— Não é preciso chegar ao ponto de um espancamento. Existem outras maneiras de se constatar a violência. Tais como abuso mental ou negligência. Que tal a maneira como ele a deixou à mercê daquela família horrível?

— Apenas a mãe dele é uma megera. O irmão e a irmã são boas pessoas. — corrigiu Isabella, desejando ser mais justa. — E não acho que eu tenha sofrido algum abuso mental.

— Mas você me disse que Edward criticava tudo o que você fazia e a deixava sozinha a maior parte do tempo. E ainda a engravidou de uma hora para a outra, antes que você estivesse preparada para ser mãe. Não foi isso?

Isabella lamentou ter sido tão franca com Alice no início da amizade entre elas. O problema era que quando a contratara para ajudar a cuidar de Thomas, Isabella ainda se sentia muito vulnerável e estava precisando desabafar com alguém os seus sentimentos para não enlouquecer.

—A verdade era que eu não me sentia boa o suficiente para Edward — ela assumiu.

A maneira como fora criada pelos pais trouxera um imenso complexo de inferioridade que a acompanhara durante a vida. Embora tenha se tomado uma jovem muito bonita, a timidez a impedira de conseguir emprego em algum escritório. Com isso, destruíra as esperanças da mãe de que ela se tomasse assistente de algum ricaço que, posteriormente, acabasse se casando com ela. Sua mãe costumava viver em um mundo de fantasias e se embriagava constantemente para fugir da realidade do seu infeliz casamento.

O pai de Isabella, cujo único sonho era conseguir muito dinheiro sem precisar se levantar do sofá, queria que ela se tomasse modelo, mas a altura exigida pelo mercado fora um impedimento. Logo após a morte da mãe, o pai insistiu que aceitasse o trabalho de dançarina em um clube noturno administrado por um amigo dele. Quando Isabella se recusou, o pai a espancou e a expulsou de casa. Anos se passaram antes que ela visse o pai outra vez, em circunstâncias que preferia esquecer.

Desde muito cedo, ela aprendera que as pessoas sempre esperavam mais do que ela tinha condições de oferecer. E com seu casamento não foi diferente.

Por essa razão, Isabella sentia-se mais do que satisfeita por ter conseguido administrar um negócio por conta própria, o que renovou sua autoestima.

Quando viu Edward pela primeira vez, a paixão a atingiu como um tornado e a fez acreditar que o impossível pode, às vezes, se tomar realidade. De alguma maneira, ela assumiu os sonhos de Cinderela e se casou com um homem rico, acreditando em um final feliz.

Mas o que aconteceu depois comprovou que as diferenças sociais nunca são superadas completamente. E o seu pior erro foi ter se tomado amável demais com seu cunhado Jasper. Contudo, se Edward não fosse tão ausente e a ajudasse a se inteirar com sua nova vida na Espanha, ela não teria ficado tão solitária e nem aceitado a companhia de Jasper de maneira tão frequente.

Ela _adorava_ Jasper e ficou muito magoada por ele ter parado de procurá-la, mesmo depois do casamento com Edward ter acabado.

A voz de Alice interrompeu-lhe os devaneios:

— Ele é que não foi bom o suficiente para você. E acho que deveria contar para Edward sobre Thomas, em vez de ficar se escondendo como se tivesse feito alguma coisa errada.

Isabella desviou o olhar e sentiu um calor subir-lhe às faces. Não queria revelar a verdade por inteiro e acabar perdendo a amiga.

— Se Edward descobrir sobre Thomas, ele não medirá esforços para conseguir a custódia do filho e levá-lo de volta para a Espanha. — argumentou Isabella. — Ele leva muito a sério sua responsabilidade com a família.

— Bem, se você acredita no risco de Thomas ser levado pelo pai, então está certa em ficar calada. Porém, não poderá esconder a verdade para sempre.

— Sei disso. Mas, por enquanto, essa é a melhor opção. — Isabella atestou e ergueu-se da cadeira para atender um cliente que acabava de entrar na loja ao ouvir o ruído da campainha.

No fim da tarde, Isabella fechou a loja mais cedo para poder fazer uma entrega de flores em uma mansão nos arredores da cidade. No caminho de volta, buscou Thomas na pré-escola e seguiram para casa.

Isabella alugara uma pequena casa com um extenso gramado na frente, onde ela colocara um balanço e uma caixa de areia, para que o menino pudesse brincar nos fins de semana. Embora a casa fosse modesta e a mobília barata, ela representava o único e verdadeiro lar que fora verdadeiramente seu.

Algumas vezes, parecia inacreditável que ela já tivesse morado em um castelo. _Castillo Del Halc_ _ó_ _n,_ como era chamado, fora construído pelos antepassados, guerreiros da família de Edward. A mistura de estilos islâmicos e europeus transparecia nos artefatos que se espalhavam pelos inúmeros recintos do castelo. Remover a mobília ou um quadro de um lugar para outro era terminantemente proibido pela condessa viúva. Esme não tolerava que outra mulher interferisse na decoração do lar que ela continuava a considerar como seu.

Isabella se sentia mais como uma hóspede do que como a esposa do conde. O estilo de vida formal, que exigia um tipo de roupa para cada ocasião e viver cercada de criados, não a agradava nem um pouco.

 _Haveria alguma recorda_ _çã_ _o agrad_ _á_ _vel daquele casamento infeliz?_ Isabella perguntou a si mesma, e a figura imponente de Edward surgiu de imediato em sua mente. Inicialmente, pensara que seu charmoso marido havia sido um presente do destino, embora ela nunca tenha acreditado que merecia. Por um instante, ela se deu conta de que as melhores coisas de sua vida tinham acontecido sem planejamento, como a gravidez de Thomas.

Os pensamentos retornaram ao dia em que conhecera Edward. Ela estava retornando do hotel em que trabalhava como recepcionista e conduzia a bicicleta que havia escolhido como transporte, uma vez que os ônibus oram escassos na zona rural em que morava. Porém, distraiu-se e acabou no acostamento da estrada quando o pneu dianteiro da bicicleta deslizou no cascalho. Uma Mercedes que passava naquele instante parou logo e Edward e o motorista desceram do veículo e se aproximaram para prestar-lhe auxílio.

Enquanto ela se esforçava para conter as lágrimas e examinava as escoriações nos joelhos, Edward a ergueu nos braços e a colocou dentro do veículo, ordenando que o motorista seguisse para o hospital mais próximo. Ao mesmo tempo, ligou para uma oficina e solicitou que eles cuidassem da bicicleta que haviam deixado na rodovia.

Só então ela se deu conta de que estava sendo socorrida pelo homem mais bonito que já havia visto na vida. Era uma pena que Isabella não tivesse percebido, naquele momento, o quanto Edward era dominador e teimoso.

Após as radiografias de praxe e terminado os curativos, ela foi liberada do hospital, mas não de Edward. Ele parecia tê-la enfeitiçado com seu sorriso encantador. _Amor_ _à_ _primeira vista,_ ela pensou enquanto se revirava na cama sem conseguir conciliar o sono.

Isabella nunca acreditara em amor à primeira vista. E havia prometido a si mesma que nunca permitiria que um homem a dominasse da mesma maneira como seu pai fizera com sua mãe. Apesar das duras lições que tivera na vida, bastou um olhar de Edward Cullen Vasquez para que ela caísse de amores por ele.

Muito antes de Edward surpreendê-la com um pedido de casamento, Isabella havia enfrentado meses de um namoro turbulento. Ele prometia ligar, mas muitas vezes não o fazia. Cancelava encontros no último minuto. Via suas fotos nos jornais ao lado de outras mulheres e, quando protestava, Edward se defendia dizendo que era um homem obrigado a cumprir certas formalidades na sociedade.

Isabella era obrigada a compreender isso. Afinal, ele era um duque espanhol, e ela não passava de uma empregada em um hotel de quinta categoria. Contudo, Edward nunca se importara com a diferença social que os separava e costumava lhe dizer com ternura:

— Nós somos como a sombra e a luz, querida. Precisamos um do outro.

Seis meses depois daquele primeiro encontro, estavam casados.

Restava pouco espaço no piso da loja depois que Isabella preencheu os vasos com novos botões de flores. Assim que terminou de regá-los, limpou as mãos no avental e aqueceu as palmas das mãos uma contra a outra para aquecê-las. Não importava se fosse verão ou inverno, a temperatura na loja estava sempre fria. Tratava-se de uma construção antiga e úmida. A vantagem, porém, era a de que se fosse mais arejada, o calor poderia danificar as plantas.

Ela caminhou até o quarto que ficava nos fundos da loja, apanhou o casaco pendurado atrás da porta e o vestiu. Thomas estava brincando no pequeno pátio dos fundos com seu triciclo e imitava o som de um motor com a voz. Ela sorriu enternecida com a brincadeira inocente do filho, que parecia não se importar por ter precisado sair cedo da cama e enfrentado o ar frio da manhã.

— Isabella...

A voz que ela nunca esperava ouvir outra vez lhe provocou arrepios. Isabella apertou os olhos e recusou-se a olhar para trás. Talvez a mente estivesse lhe pregando uma peça. Talvez aquela voz estivesse ecoando do seu próprio passado, quando ela estava na cama com Edward e ele murmurava-lhe o nome. A voz rouca e sensual que era capaz de excitá-la apenas ao dizer-lhe o nome. A voz que silenciara quando ela ficara grávida e a angustiante perda de interesse nela enquanto seu ventre se avolumava.

Ela girou a cabeça lentamente e lá estava ele: Edward Cullen Vasquez, seu marido. O homem que aprendera a amar e precisar e depois a privara de seus carinhos por causa de sua fraqueza.

Os olhos da cor da violeta se arregalaram com surpresa, mal acreditando no que estavam vendo.

O cabelo escuro evidenciava o nariz retilíneo e as linhas aristocráticas do rosto. Arrogante e imponente, ele parecia transpirar sensualidade por cada poro. O terno escuro e de corte perfeito combinava com os sapatos feitos à mão. Edward sempre se apresentava de maneira impecável, a não ser na cama, ela recordou com amargura. Isabella costumava desarranjar-lhe o cabelo e depois correr as unhas pela extensão da pele bronzeada daquelas costas poderosas.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Isabella enquanto sentia o fôlego ir embora.


	2. Chapter 2

— Temos assuntos para terminar. — disse Edward com a voz calma, percorrendo a figura frágil da esposa com os olhos.

Isabella sentiu as faces se aquecerem, embaraçada por ele a estar observando naquelas calças jeans surradas e os cabelos desalinhados, sem contar com o casaco de linho puído pelo uso e as botas sem salto que facilitavam o seu trabalho na loja.

Embora ela não esperasse que tudo pudesse voltar a ser como antes, o olhar frio e o tom de voz formal que ele usava pareciam representar uma rejeição definitiva.

Enquanto ele se aproximava, ela se recostou no batente da porta e o aguardou.

A visão do homem fantástico que caminhava na sua direção provocou um gemido quase inaudível em seus lábios enquanto sentia os mamilos se enrijecerem de emoção e uma pontada de angústia no ventre. Ela endireitou o corpo e protestou em pensamento. Como ele ainda podia exercer esse efeito sobre ela, mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera?

— Está nervosa, Isabella?

A voz forte sacudiu os recantos mais íntimos do seu corpo e Isabella sentiu-se mais vulnerável ainda.

— E o que pareço?— perguntou ela, querendo soar sarcástica. E para desviar a atenção dos olhos que a encantava, ela baixou o olhar e notou um volume extra nas linhas perfeitas das calças que ele vestia. As faces aquecidas agora pareciam se incendiar. Edward reagira da mesma maneira ao encontro entre eles.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ela perguntou pela segunda vez.

 _-_ — Eu pretendo pedir o divórcio e precisava do seu endereço. — Baixando o tom de voz, ele questionou: — A maneira como você desapareceu configura uma atitude egoísta e imatura.

— Você me forçou a isso! — exclamou Isabella em voz alta, sentindo vontade de atirar um dos vasos de flores na cabeça dele.

— É mesmo? De que forma?

— Você não ouvia uma só palavra do que eu dizia. Nós chegamos a uma situação sem saída. O que eu poderia fazer?

— Eu lhe avisei que poderíamos ter alguns problemas depois de nosso casamento.

— Mas, durante todo esse tempo, você me deixava só. No fim, nem mesmo falava comigo. E quando eu disse que me sentia infeliz, você não fez nada para melhorar as coisas.

Isabella sentiu um aperto no peito ao se recordar dos presentes caros que ele oferecia para tentar compensar a falta de atenção.

Edward também a olhava com mágoa. Mas, antes que abrisse a boca para se defender, a campainha atrás da porta de entrada soou. Sandy, a assistente de Isabella, entrou na loja. Depois de um olhar especulativo na direção de Edward, ela perguntou para Isabella:

— Estou atrasada?

— Não, Sandy. — Isabella apressou-se em tranquilizar a funcionária. — Eu decidi abrir a loja mais cedo para acomodar alguns botões de rosas que estavam encomendados. E, já que está aqui, vou aproveitar para dar um pulo em casa.

Sem nem mesmo olhar para Edward, ela seguiu na direção do pátio, nos fundos da loja, para apanhar Thomas. Com o filho nos braços, Isabella retornou para a loja e avisou Edward sobre o endereço da casa onde morava. Contudo, antes que chegasse à porta de saída, um rapaz loiro e atraente, carregando uma caixa de ferramentas, entrou e a cumprimentou com um sorriso:

— Olá, Isabella!

— Oh, Peter! Eu me esqueci de que você viria hoje! Estou saindo para resolver uns assuntos lá em casa e devo demorar algumas horas. Mas não tem importância, eu lhe mostro onde fica a tomada que está com problemas e Sandy estará aqui para qualquer coisa que você precise.

Apoiando Thomas com maior firmeza em um lado do quadril, Isabella foi para trás do balcão enquanto o jovem a seguia de perto e apontou a tomada que estava precisando de reparo.

Com um olhar de admiração no perfil delicado de Isabella, o moço declarou:

— Se preferir, posso voltar amanhã.

— Não é preciso, Peter. Hoje será perfeito. — afirmou e seguiu para a porta.

Edward a aguardava em silêncio e notou o olhar desapontado do eletricista quando soube que Isabella iria sair.

Assim que Isabella e Edward se encontraram do lado de fora da loja, ela declarou:

— Eu o encontro em casa.

— Não quer que eu lhe dê uma carona? — ofereceu Edward enquanto espiava o garoto e se irritava com o segredo que manterá sobre o filho.

— Não é preciso, obrigada. Eu moro a apenas cem metros da loja. — Colocando Thomas sobre os próprios pés, segurou uma das mãos do garoto e apressou-se em atravessar a rua.

Quando era preciso fazer uma entrega longe da cidade, Isabella costumava usar sua van. Caso contrário, preferia caminhar até a loja.

Ainda não havia andado mais do que vinte metros quando um carro escuro se aproximou e a porta do passageiro foi aberta.

— Ei Isabella! Está indo para casa? — perguntou o motorista alto e forte, trajando terno e gravata. — Entre que eu lhe dou uma carona.

— Obrigada, Laurent. Acontece que estou tão perto de casa que fica mais fácil ir a pé. —justificou-se enquanto os pensamentos lhe fugiam por um segundo.

Edward parecia tão seguro em querer o divórcio. Será que ele havia conhecido alguém mais compatível do que ela? Talvez uma mulher bonita e de uma família rica como a dele? Isso a fez pensar em quantas mulheres Edward havia levado para a cama desde que ela o abandonara. Uma pontada de agonia feriu-lhe o coração. Isabella não queria Edward de volta, mas o fato de saber que outra mulher assumiria o seu lugar de esposa a magoava. Contudo, seria uma infantilidade considerar que Edward ficaria em celibato pelo resto da vida apenas pelo fato de que ela o havia abandonado. Principalmente um homem ardente como Edward. Ela se lembrou de como ele fazia seu corpo vibrar de prazer. Pelo menos enquanto suas curvas estavam perfeitamente definidas, o que a fez se lembrar de como ele se desinteressara por ela logo depois, assim que os hormônios da gravidez começaram a modificar-lhe o corpo.

A voz de Laurent a arrancou do devaneio:

— Entre logo! Está começando a chover e vocês ficarão ensopados!

Isabella ficou surpresa por estar tão distraída a ponto de não perceber que as primeiras gotas de chuva começavam a cair. Apanhou Thomas nos braços e entrou com ele no carro.

Quando Laurent se aproximou da residência de Isabella, ele observou o carro esportivo e luxuoso que já estava estacionado no portão da casa e exclamou com espanto:

— Uau! Quem é o dono daquela maravilha?

— Um velho amigo — respondeu ela enquanto descia do veículo. — Obrigada pela carona.

Laurent gritou antes que ela se afastasse:

— Que tal jantarmos juntos essa noite? Eu prometo, que será apenas um jantar entre amigos, nada mais.

Percebendo que Edward os observava, Isabella sentiu as faces esquentarem.

— Sinto muito, Laurent. Eu não posso.

— Está bem. Mas eu não vou parar de insistir. —Avisou, sorrindo, antes de partir.

Isabella sentiu vontade de reagir de maneira rude diante da insistência de Laurent. Quantas vezes precisaria se desculpar até que ele entendesse que ela não estava interessada?

Laurent era proprietário da única imobiliária na cidade e, apesar dos trinta e poucos anos de idade, já havia se divorciado duas vezes. Desde o momento em que ela assinara o contrato de aluguel da casa onde morava, ele fizera aquele mesmo convite pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes.

Consciente do olhar escrutinador de Edward, ela apressou-se em abrir a porta de entrada da casa.

— Por que você não diz logo que é casada? — perguntou Edward, irritado.

— Porque ele já sabe disso, assim como todos na cidade. Acontece que ele também sabe que estou separada do meu marido.

— Mas a nossa separação não é oficial. — Ele a lembrou enquanto cruzavam o pequeno hall e entravam na sala de visitas. — Não é por isso que continua usando sua aliança de casamento?

Isabella apenas encolheu um ombro como resposta. Em seguida, livrou Thomas do casaco e perguntou:

— Você quer tomar um suco?

— Eu quero — respondeu o garoto.

— Esqueceu-se de acrescentar o "obrigado". — A mãe o censurou.

— _Bigado_ — o pequeno repetiu de maneira obediente.

Isabella sorriu com a ingenuidade do pequeno. Depois, concentrou a atenção em Edward, que estava diante da janela apreciando a paisagem.

— Você aceita um café?

— _Si._ — respondeu Edward. Thomas não perdeu a oportunidade:

— Você se esqueceu de dizer _"bigado"._

— _Gradas._ —Edward acrescentou em seu idioma nativo, mas recusou-se a olhar na direção do garoto.

Isabella ficou chocada com a falta de interesse que ele demonstrava pelo filho. Ela imaginava que Edward ficasse encantando com a existência de Thomas. Ou, pelo menos, curioso.

— Você não tem perguntas para fazer a respeito dele? — perguntou ela enquanto observava Thomas retirar os carrinhos da caixa de brinquedos e alinhá-los de maneira organizada. Isso a lembrava de como Edward mantinha a escrivaninha do seu escritório particular no castelo sempre limpa e arrumada.

— Quando chegar o momento oportuno, meu advogado fará as perguntas certas. — respondeu ele de maneira seca.

— Então você está mesmo convencido de que Thomas não é seu filho? — Isabella perguntou em voz baixa para que o menino não a escutasse.

Edward ergueu as espessas sobrancelhas e a boca sensual esboçou um sorriso sarcástico.

— Como ele poderia ser meu filho?

Cheia de frustração, Isabella sentiu vontade de pular no pescoço dele e esganá-lo. Como poderia duvidar dela daquela maneira? No entanto, ela não era do tipo escandalosa; e também, do que adiantaria? Se ele não confiara nela antes, por que o faria agora? E essa não fora uma das razões pela qual ela o abandonara? Tornara-se impossível continuar casada com um homem que insistia em acreditar que ela estivesse tendo um caso com o irmão dele.

Isabella seguiu para a cozinha para preparar o suco e o café e, então, teve uma ideia: ligar para Alice e lhe pedir para que cuidasse de Thomas pelo espaço de uma hora.

— Edward está aqui e eu gostaria de falar com ele em particular.

— Dê-me cinco minutos e eu estarei aí para apanhar Thomas. — prontificou-se a amiga.

Isabella retornou para a sala e serviu uma xícara de café para Edward. Em seguida, ofereceu uma mamadeira contendo suco de laranja para Thomas e depois tornou a vesti-lo com o casaco.

Alice chegou naquele mesmo instante e Isabella fez as apresentações.

— Edward... Alice.

— Oh, eu ouvi Isabella falar muito a seu respeito. — declarou Alice. — Mas nada que você gostasse de ouvir.

Edward lançou um olhar de censura para Isabella e ela enrubesceu. A amiga tagarela não tinha nada que revelar as confidências que Isabella lhe fizera, ela pensou com desgosto.

Assim que Alice se retirou levando Thomas pela mão, um silêncio embaraçoso reinou por algum tempo.

Isabella endireitou os ombros, ergueu os olhos azuis e finalmente declarou:

— Eu detesto ter que repetir tudo outra vez, mas a verdade é que eu nunca dormi com seu irmão.

Edward a fuzilou com o olhar e atestou:

— Pelo menos, ele teve coragem de não negar a acusação.

— Ah... certo. E o fato de Jasper não ter negado significa que eu esteja mentindo?

— Acontece que meu irmão nunca mentiu para mim. Ao contrário de você!

— E quando foi que eu menti? Do que é que está falando?

— Você fez uma retirada de milhares de libras apesar da generosa mesada que eu mantinha para suas necessidades pessoais. E quando eu lhe pedi explicações, você só me ofereceu mentiras.

Isabella empalideceu. Ela não tinha como negar que havia retirado toda aquela fortuna do banco, embora não fosse para seu benefício. Ela nem mesmo ficara com uma reserva para pagar as contas que fizera nas últimas semanas enquanto ainda estava no castelo. E isso a colocara em uma situação embaraçosa.

Notando que ela permanecia em silêncio, ele insistiu:

— Você deu todo aquele dinheiro para Jasper? Por acaso ele lhe pediu um empréstimo?

Por um milésimo de segundo, ela se sentiu tentada a dizer-lhe a verdade. Contudo, embora estivesse zangada com Jasper por tê-la colocado nessa situação, e ainda por cima, não tivesse negado a acusação de ter um caso com ela, Isabella gostava muito de Jasper e não pretendia trair a promessa que lhe fizera.

— Não. Jasper nunca me pediu um empréstimo.

Edward estreitou os olhos e com a voz fria como o gelo perguntou:

— Você mantém contato com o meu irmão?

— Não. Eu não falo com Jasper desde que saí da Espanha.

Edward se mostrou surpreso e falou com ironia:

— Não é possível. Vocês eram tão íntimos!

Ela apertou os lábios para poder se manter calada. Não era a primeira vez que sentia vontade de despejar toda a verdade. Infelizmente, as repercussões poderiam ser desastrosas. Além do mais, Isabella havia prometido para Jasper que nunca trairia a promessa que havia feito em não contar esse segredo para a família. Por isso, ela decidiu prosseguir em silêncio. Afinal, não era apenas por causa de Jasper que seu casamento com Edward havia desabado.

— Jasper esteve trabalhando em uma galeria de arte em Nova York nos últimos dois anos. E, mesmo assim, você nega que teve contato com ele? Seria presumível que Jasper ao menos a ajudasse a sustentar o filho de vocês!

— Thomas não é filho de Jasper! — Isabella gritou a plenos pulmões.

— Não é preciso gritar, Isabella —Ele a censurou, ainda usando um tom calmo.

Ela se esforçou para controlar o temperamento que ameaçava explodir. Dois anos antes, quando abandonara o castelo, Isabella se sentia sobrecarregada com o peso da promessa que fizera ao irmão de Edward.

— Thomas não é filho de Jasper. — Ela repetiu, mais calma.

— De qualquer forma, seu filho significa o menor dos problemas entre nós.

— É assim que você pensa? — perguntou ela, desgostosa por saber que Edward era capaz de se desfazer facilmente da existência de Thomas.

Ele riu.

— Sabe de uma coisa Isabella? Você sabe pouco a respeito dos homens. Eu estou mais interessado em saber se você foi para a cama com o meu irmão e a razão de ter sentido essa necessidade.

Em poucas palavras, Edward a confrontou com a realidade de suas convicções e foi direto ao ponto que o incomodava.

Aquela experiência fez com que Isabella se recordasse de que Edward nunca fora um homem de atitudes previsíveis. Ela nunca fora capaz de identificar os motivos que seriam capazes de acender a tocha do temperamento violento dele.

—Você dormiu com Jasper em nossa cama?—perguntou Edward com os dentes cerrados e as mãos em punho.

Intimidada pela reação agressiva, ela quis recuar alguns passos, o que não era fácil de ser feito em um recinto pequeno. Logo, sentiu os calcanhares se chocarem contra o bufê atrás dela.

Notando a fúria estampada no rosto do marido, ela temia provocá-lo ainda mais se negasse o fato com veemência. Era o que ela já havia feito, dois anos antes, e ele simplesmente ignorara.

— Edward... — murmurou Isabella de maneira suave, esperando acalmá-lo.

Edward inclinou a cabeça, e o brilho nos olhos dele era tão intenso que Isabella não se admiraria se algumas fagulhas de luz se desprendessem no ar. Por um instante, ela se sentiu ameaçada pelo poderoso carisma sensual de Edward e lembrou-se de como ficava excitada nas noites em que ele chegava ao castelo em tempo para o jantar. Ela sabia que, mais tarde, quando estivessem a sós no quarto, ele a conduziria a um mundo de fantásticas experiências sexuais que a fariam esquecer a infelicidade de seus dias solitários.

— Será que a minha necessidade de conhecer os detalhes dessa relação sórdida é demais para você? — insistiu ele, furioso. — Alguma vez parou para pensar como eu me sentiria ao imaginar a minha esposa nos braços do meu irmão?

— Não. — admitiu ela com sinceridade. Ela nunca tivera essa intimidade com Jasper e seria uma perda de tempo pensar em como Edward estaria se sentindo, já que aquelas acusações sempre foram infundadas. Seria melhor se ele admitisse que se decepcionara por ela ter falhado em comportar-se como uma condessa espanhola.

—Ah, claro que não! Por que deveria? Jasper significou apenas um capricho para a sua vaidade e uma arma letal para destruir a mim e a minha família.

— Você está delirando! — Ela devolveu, furiosa.

— Então por que permitiu que Jasper a tocasse? Achava que eu não descobriria o que estava se passando entre vocês? — Ele salientou com amargura. — Não pensou no quanto me magoaria quando eu soubesse que esteve nua com ele? Jasper a satisfez mais do que eu era capaz?

— Pare com isso!

— Por quê? Não quer aceitar a verdade de que me abandonou por eu ter descoberto que você era uma esposa infiel e mentirosa? Você é que precisa parar de me encarar com esse olhar de espanto. Eu não vou cair outra vez nessa história da pequena e frágil garota. Eu sei muito bem do que você é capaz!

Indignada com aquelas palavras cruéis e infundadas, Isabella contornou o corpo dele e caminhou até a janela. Ela nunca se sentira tão ofendida em toda a sua vida. Dois anos antes, quando Edward lhe perguntara sobre a ligação dela com Jasper, ele se comportara de maneira fria e controlada. Quase indiferente. E isso a fizera acreditar que ele não se importava mais com ela e estivesse procurando um motivo para por um fim no casamento infeliz que enfrentavam.

— Eu nunca tive um caso com seu irmão. — murmurou novamente Isabella enquanto girava o corpo para poder encará-lo. — E você já deveria saber que Thomas é seu filho.

— Trata-se de uma piada? Eu lembro muito bem de que você teve um aborto antes de sair da Espanha.

— Nós _pensamos_ que eu havia abortado. — corrigiu Isabella, com ênfase. — Acontece que, quando eu consultei um ginecologista aqui na Inglaterra, descobri que ainda estava grávida. O médico também sugeriu que havia a possibilidade de que eu estivesse esperando gêmeos e tivesse perdido um deles. Ou, então, o sangramento fora apenas uma ameaça de aborto. De qualquer forma, ele assegurou-me de que eu continuava grávida. Tanto que Thomas nasceu depois de cinco meses.

A descrença no olhar de Edward era palpável.

— Isso é impossível!

Isabella caminhou até o bufê e abriu uma gaveta onde costumava guardar documentos importantes. Folheou os papéis até encontrar a certidão de nascimento de Thomas. Comprovar o fato de que Thomas fosse filho de Edward não era apenas uma questão de honra. Seu filho tinha o direito de ser reconhecido pelo pai. E ela jamais poderia mentir em um assunto de tamanha importância. Por isso, Isabella precisava revelar a verdade, quer ela gostasse ou não. Retornando com o certificado, ela o entregou para Edward.

— Esse papel não prova nada. — protestou ele, devolvendo o documento para Isabella.

— Então, como você explica o fato de eu ter dado a luz a uma criança cinco meses depois de ter saído do castelo e o filho não ser seu?

— O certificado comprova que você estava grávida quando saiu do castelo, mas não comprova que o filho seja meu.

Isabella deu um suspiro desanimado.

— Eu sei que não lhe agrada ouvir essa notícia agora, mas eu não tive vontade de lhe contar isso antes. Correu muita água debaixo da ponte desde o dia em que decidi lhe abandonar. O problema é que eu não posso mentir sobre um assunto tão delicado. Chegará o dia em que Thomas começará a questionar sobre o pai e desejará conhecê-lo.

Edward estudou-lhe o rosto por alguns segundos. Então declarou:

— Se o que está me dizendo é verdade, suponho que você tenha sido extremamente egoísta em me deixar na ignorância de que sou pai.

— Quando eu saí da Espanha, não sabia que ainda estava grávida.

— Dois anos é um período longo. E, durante todo esse tempo, você não se importou em me contar que tivera um filho meu. Eu vou exigir um teste de DNA antes de decidir o que devo fazer.

Isabella comprimiu os lábios ao ouvi-lo se referir a um teste de DNA para comprovar sua alegação. Mais uma vez, Edward a insultava com a suspeita de infidelidade.

— Faça como quiser. Eu tenho certeza de que Thomas é seu filho porque não tenho motivos para duvidar.

— Eu vou cuidar para que o teste de DNA seja feito e nos veremos depois do resultado. — Ele avisou de maneira fria.

— E eu vou contratar um advogado para iniciar o processo de divórcio. — Ela o informou no mesmo tom. Não poderia deixar que ele pensasse que fosse o único interessado em tomar decisões.

Edward franziu o cenho e estreitou o olhar quando afirmou:

— Seria uma perda de tempo fazer qualquer coisa antes do resultado do teste.

— Eu discordo — respondeu Isabella com arrogância. — Eu devia ter feito isso no minuto em que decidi abandoná-lo.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— E por que não fez?

Isabella o olhou com desprezo, mas não disse nada. Apenas seguiu para a porta de entrada e a abriu. Tratava-se de um mudo convite para que ele se retirasse. Só então percebeu que estava tremendo. Ela havia se esquecido do quanto Edward conseguia deixá-la zangada com aquela arrogância de quem se considera o dono da verdade.

— Eu entrarei em contato com você assim que tiver alguma notícia. — Ele anunciou enquanto cruzava o vão da porta e estacava do lado de fora.

— Eu agradeceria se me avisasse antes. — Ela apanhou um cartão de visita que estava no console do hall e entregou para ele. — Ligue-me para dizer quando irá chegar.

Da maneira como estava enfurecida, Isabella terminou a frase e fechou a porta na cara dele. Depois, correu para a janela e espiou por um canto da cortina até vê-lo entrar no carro e afastar-se com velocidade.

Nada havia mudado, ela refletiu com amargura. Edward insistia em manter todas as acusações que lhe fizera antes. E Isabella reviveu a culpa e insegurança que havia deixado para trás quando desistira de continuar como esposa dele.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella deixou a babá encarregada em cuidar da casa e fechou a porta da frente com muito cuidado. Todas as noites de quinta-feira, ela e Alice participavam do coro da igreja e passavam algum tempo com os amigos. Mas, nas últimas duas semanas, Isabella andava mal humorada e se esforçava para manter a polidez.

— Você não pode deixar se abater dessa maneira — Aconselhou Alice enquanto caminhavam pelo gramado na direção da Charlbury St Helens, a capela medieval que originara o nome da vila. — Esse teste de DNA está acabando com seus nervos. Isso não é bom para a sua saúde.

Isabella lançou um olhar apologético para a amiga e comentou:

— Eu não consigo tolerar a ideia de estar sendo humilhada publicamente por causa desse teste de DNA.

— Acontece que o tabelião e o médico responsável são obrigados a manter sigilo. — lembrou Alice. — E eu duvido que qualquer um deles fosse capaz de revelar seus problemas particulares para quem quer que fosse. Eles sabem muito bem que poderiam ser processados por violação de segredo profissional.

Embora Isabella não estivesse convencida do que Alice lhe dizia, ela reconheceu o esforço da amiga em lhe oferecer conforto e exibiu um sorriso de gratidão.

No fundo, Isabella sentia sua privacidade violada por causa daquele teste. O arrogante advogado londrino que Edward contratara lhe telefonara para que ela tomasse algumas providências para que o teste de DNA fosse realizado. Ela precisaria apresentar um rol de testemunhas e os documentos pessoais dela e do filho, para que o tabelião da cidade confirmasse a identidade de ambos. Depois, se apresentaria com Thomas na clínica da cidade para a coleta de uma amostra de saliva. Os procedimentos modernos consistiam apenas em uma raspagem no interior da boca e eram realizados em segundos. O problema era que Isabella se sentia mortificada pelo fato de que o tabelião e o médico responsável pela clínica ficassem sabendo que seu marido desconfiasse de que Thomas não fosse filho dele. Ela jamais conseguiria perdoar Edward por tê-la submetido a esse constrangimento por desconfiar de que ela tivesse quebrado os votos de fidelidade.

Porém, se ela se recusasse a fazer o teste, seria o mesmo que admitir a culpa, pensou ao mesmo tempo em que entrava na igreja e acenava para os amigos com um sorriso. O bom-senso a avisava de que seria essencial que Edward se convencesse de que Thomas era seu filho, pelo próprio bem do menino. Essa foi a única razão pela qual ela permitiu que o processo de paternidade prosseguisse.

Quando Isabella começou a cantar os trechos em que sua voz se destacava do coro, ela se concentrou na música e afastou da mente os pensamentos perturbadores.

Quando a missa terminou, ela já estava se sentindo mais relaxada. No instante em que pretendia apanhar o casaco que deixara no espaldar de uma cadeira, Fabian Burrows, um dos médicos da cidade e um homem muito atraente, apressou-se em apanhar o agasalho e ajudar Isabella a vesti-lo.

— Você tem uma voz muito bonita — elogiou ele.

— Obrigada. — respondeu Isabella, sentindo as faces esquentarem diante da gentileza.

Enquanto se retiravam da capela, Fabian acompanhou Isabella e Alice até cruzarem o gramado e se aproximarem da calçada.

— Você pretende acompanhar o pessoal para um drinque?

— Sim. — Isabella respondeu.

— O que acha de me acompanhar no The Red Lion, para variar? — Ele sugeriu enquanto estacava na beirada da calçada.

Os outros membros do coral começavam a atravessar a rua para se dirigirem ao bar onde costumavam se reunir.

— Eu agradeço o convite, mas acontece que estou com Alice.

—Vocês duas são bem-vindas para me fazer companhia.

Isabella olhou para a amiga e notou que ela exibia uma ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas. Será que Alice estava ponderando se deveria aceitar convite?

— Receio que essa noite lhe reserva uma surpresa, Isabella. — afirmou Alice, ao mesmo tempo em que sinalizava com os olhos para o outro lado da rua.

Isabella acompanhou-lhe o olhar e viu o carro esportivo de Edward estacionado. Ele estava recostado no lado de fora da porta do passageiro com os braços cruzados contra o peito.

Como Edward se atrevia a aparecer na frente dela sem tê-la avisado, conforme Isabella havia determinado?

Porém, no instante em que ela atentou para a figura máscula e imponente dele, o coração bateu como louco. A sensualidade que Edward exalava a atingia de um modo inconsciente e perigoso. Ela sentiu o ar lhe faltar e ofegou instintivamente. Por mais que estivesse zangada com ele, Edward ainda a atraia de maneira assustadora.

A maneira carismática como ele se apoiava no carro luxuoso seria capaz de derreter qualquer coração feminino.

Quando Edward atravessou a rua e se aproximou dela, Isabella tentou agir de maneira indiferente, embora a atração que ainda sentia pelo marido lhe provocasse insegurança.

— Como sabia onde me encontrar? — Ela quis saber.

— A babá me contou. — Revelou Edward. — Desculpe-me se estou atrapalhando alguma coisa — avisou ele enquanto lançava um olhar fulminante para o médico que estava ao lado dela.

— Quem é você? — Fabian exigiu altivamente.

— Oh, eu sou apenas o marido dela. — afirmou Edward em tom irônico.

O médico se sentiu tão desconfortável que, em seguida, murmurou uma desculpa e se afastou com rapidez. Alice aproveitou para avisar que iria se juntar aos amigos no bar.

Assim que Isabella ficou a sós com Edward, aproveitou para reclamar:

— Por que você decidiu embaraçar o homem daquela maneira?

— Porque é a verdade. E também porque, cada vez que eu venho aqui, sempre tem um homem lhe assediando.

— Você não tem o direito de intrometer-se em minha vida! — Ela devolveu com desafio no olhar.

Ele repousou as mãos nos ombros roliços da esposa e, inclinando a cabeça, tomou-lhe os lábios de maneira súbita e apaixonada. Isabella não estava preparada para aquela surpresa e jamais imaginaria, que ele a tocasse novamente. Por isso, foi incapaz de exercer qualquer reação. As pernas bambeavam na medida em que ele aprofundava o beijo e lhe despertava os instintos adormecidos desde o nascimento de Thomas.

De repente, Edward abandonou o beijo e, sem nada dizer, enlaçou a cintura dela e a conduziu na direção do carro. Isabella suspirou aliviada. Porém, sentia o ar lhe faltar e foi com dificuldade que acompanhou os passos dele.

Edward abriu a porta do passageiro e ajudou Isabella a entrar, contornou o veículo e acomodou-se atrás do volante. Ela acomodou-se no banco de couro e puxou o cinto de segurança. Depois, repousou as mãos nos joelhos para tentar impedi-los de continuarem trêmulos. Ela se esforçara por muito tempo para conseguir se esquecer do sabor dos beijos de Edward. No entanto, ao provar o calor daqueles lábios sensuais outra vez, Isabella quase se derreteu em seus braços.

E ela se odiara por não ter conseguido afastá-lo. Como Edward ousara beijá-la daquela maneira? Como ousara provar que ele ainda mantinha o poder de subjugá-la com seu carisma? Entretanto, se ela soubesse que ele pretendia beijá-la daquela maneira, com certeza o teria rejeitado. E seria bem merecido. No passado, quando ainda estava vivendo com ele, Isabella o desejava desesperadamente. E apenas se sentia segura quando estava nos braços dele. O mundo lá fora parecia não existir e nada mais lhe importava.

Procurando afastar as dolorosas memórias, ela endireitou os ombros e perguntou para Edward no instante em que ele estacionava o carro na frente da casa dela.

— Você ainda não me contou a razão de estar aqui.

— Prefiro lhe contar depois que entrarmos. — avisou ele enquanto desligava o motor.

Isabella preferiu não discutir. Edward costumava sempre assumir o comando e contrariá-lo seria uma perda de tempo. Assim que entraram na casa, Isabella pagou o combinado com Audra, a babá, e depois de agradecê-la, dispensou-a. A garota morava na mesma rua que ela e, por isso, lhe cobrara um preço especial.

— Você tem o hábito de deixar uma criança para cuidar de outra criança? — Ele perguntou com acidez logo que a jovem saiu.

— Acontece que Audra não é uma criança, apesar da aparência. Ela está com dezoito anos e frequenta um curso de enfermagem,

Edward apenas assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, mas não se desculpou pela conclusão apressada.

Isabella pendurou o casaco atrás da porta de entrada e sem querer mirou-se no espelho posto acima do console. Notou que as faces ainda estavam coradas pela lembrança do beijo extravagante que ele lhe dera.

— Será que agora poderá me dizer a razão da sua visita? — Ela perguntou evitando encará-lo.

— Eu vim para ver meu filho.

 _Ent_ _ã_ _o ele j_ _á_ _estava ciente do resultado do teste de DNA?_ Pelo menos, ele já sabia que ela não havia mentido. Ainda assim, Edward não se dignou a pedir-lhe as devidas desculpas.

— Thomas está dormindo — anunciou ela, empinando o nariz.

— Mesmo assim, eu quero vê-lo. Não importa que esteja dormindo.

Por um segundo, o olhar ansioso que ele exibia quase a enterneceu. Depois, ela endureceu o semblante e avisou:

— Por que a pressa? Você não quis acreditar quando eu lhe disse que o filho era seu!

— Vamos esquecer isso. Agora eu sei a verdade. O resultado saiu nessa manhã, e a primeira coisa em que pensei foi em vir até aqui para ver o meu filho.

Isabella não pode evitar o constrangimento ao testemunhar o brilho de entusiasmo nos olhos dele. Afinal, ele acabava de saber que tinha um filho. Ela lembrou-se de ver aquela mesma alegria quando o médico anunciou que ela estava grávida, na primeira vez. E, apesar de Isabella tê-lo culpado por não confiar nela, podia entender o desinteresse que ele demonstrara ao ver Thomas pela primeira vez. Por que ele se importaria com um garoto que desconfiava ser de outro homem?

— Está bem. Eu vou acompanhá-lo até o quarto de Thomas — ofereceu ela, esforçando-se para manter o controle da situação.

Edward a seguiu nas escadas e, em seguida, entraram no quarto de Thomas. Caminharam em silêncio até o berço onde a criança dormia tranquila. Edward repousou as mãos na beirada do berço e estudou com carinho o rosto angelical do garoto. O cabelo negro revolto e as faces coradas. No lado oposto do berço, Isabella olhava o filho com profunda afeição.

Logo depois, Edward saiu do quarto e desceu a escadaria na direção da sala. Isabella lançou um último olhar para o menino e fechou a porta com cuidado para não acordá-lo.

Quando Isabella entrou na sala, Edward a aguardava. A postura ereta e o olhar ameaçador que ele mantinha a prevenia de que ele tinha algo muito sério para lhe dizer.

— Eu quero que Thomas vá comigo para a Espanha. Aquele anúncio a atingiu como se fosse um balde de água fria.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Deseja levar Thomas apenas para conhecer sua família?

Seria natural que ele quisesse que a família conhecesse seu filho. E seria bom para Thomas começar a descobrir a linha aristocrática que herdara do pai, ponderou. Podia compreender aquela situação e não pretendia reagir de maneira negativa a esse fato.

Edward retirou o casaco e o depositou nas costas do sofá.

— Vamos nos sentar e conversar a respeito — sugeriu ele.

— Está muito tarde. Eu preferia que dissesse logo o que você tem para me dizer.

— Está bem. Eu quero que saiba que não vou permitir que você continue com a custódia do meu filho. Thomas não poderá prosseguir vivendo em um lugar como esse sendo um descendente dos Olivares. Eu não gostaria de decidir isso em um tribunal, mas não vejo outra maneira. É meu dever zelar pelo futuro do meu filho.

— Como é que você ousa pensar em uma coisa dessas? — revidou ela com o olhar furioso. — Eu dei a luz ao seu filho estando só e desamparada. E trabalhei duro para poder lhe proporcionar um lar. Thomas é uma criança feliz e perfeitamente saudável. Você não sabe nada sobre ele e, no minuto que descobre que ele é realmente seu filho, pretende tirá-lo de mim?

— Ele nem mesmo sabe quem é seu pai. Que tipo de estabilidade você tem condições de lhe proporcionar? Você nunca foi uma pessoa responsável!

— O que lhe dá o direito de me dizer isso? — Isabella respondeu e instintivamente cerrou os punhos.

As feições bonitas de Edward se enrijeceram.

— Basta analisar a maneira como você se comportou em nosso casamento. As dívidas que contraiu. O caso que teve com meu irmão...

— Pela milésima vez, eu repito que _nunca_ tive um caso com seu irmão!

— Então, por que fugiu daquela maneira? — condenou Edward sem hesitar. — Se você não consegue enfrentar seus próprios problemas, como será capaz de ensinar ao nosso filho o que ele precisa saber?

— Eu não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo as suas críticas! — Ela exclamou, quase gritando. — Nós estamos separados, e eu gostaria que saísse da minha casa agora mesmo!

Edward apanhou o casaco e murmurou frustrado:

— É impossível ter uma conversa sensata com você.

— Você está ameaçando levar meu filho para longe de mim e chama isso de _conversa!_ — protestou ela, com incredulidade. — Como acha que eu reagiria a uma ameaça como essa?

— Ameaça significa algo que pode ou não acontecer. E eu lhe asseguro que batalharei para conseguir a custódia do meu filho.

Isabella respirou fundo e tentou controlar as emoções.

— O que eu preciso fazer ou dizer para lhe convencer de que sou uma boa mãe?

Edward terminou de vestir o casaco e sacudiu um dos ombros como se não tivesse resposta para aquela pergunta.

Isabella sentiu como se a cabeça fosse explodir por conta dos pensamentos confusos e temerosos. Se a questão da custódia fosse levada ao tribunal, Edward tinha condições financeiras para contratar os melhores advogados do país e, com certeza, a derrotaria com facilidade. O fato de ela não ter participado o marido da existência de Thomas pelo período de dois anos certamente pesaria contra ela. Além do mais, qual juiz não decidiria a favor de que Thomas fosse criado sob a influência de uma família tradicional a qual pertencia? E a capacidade de Edward em preparar o filho para assumir as responsabilidades dos negócios da família não poderia ser ignorada.

— Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Edward. Eu amo meu filho mais do que a minha própria vida e ele precisa de mim.

— Talvez seja a minha vez de bancar o pai, para variar. — Edward declarou com desdém enquanto abria a porta para poder sair. — Quando se trata de decidir a guarda do único filho em um processo de divórcio, o juiz optará pela solução que mais convier à criança. Só nos caberá aceitar a decisão da Justiça.

Agindo de maneira impulsiva, Isabella fechou a porta que ele acabava de abrir e o encarou com uma súplica no olhar.

— Por que não se senta e discutiremos o assunto com mais calma?

Edward a olhou com cinismo.

— Você não acabou de pedir para que eu saísse de sua casa?

— Talvez eu tenha me precipitado. Eu não sabia que você já tinha feito planos para Thomas. — Cerrando os dentes, ela desabafou. Depois, estudou-lhe o rosto e o censurou: — Por que você me beijou em público, daquela maneira?

Edward avançou um passo na direção dela e a aprisionou contra a parede ao lado do bufê. Então, inclinou a cabeça e sussurrou num ouvido dela:

— Porque eu quis, minha querida.

Aquelas palavras alertaram os hormônios femininos de uma maneira tão drástica que Isabella sentiu como se uma lava vulcânica tivesse sido despejada em seu corpo. Os mamilos intumescidos despontaram por baixo do tecido fino e macio da camiseta de algodão que ela usava.

— Peça para que eu fique aqui esta noite — murmurou ele, ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava seu corpo contra o dela e a tornava ciente da poderosa ereção que lhe prometia um mundo de prazeres.

— Você deseja dormir aqui esta noite? — Ela sussurrou.

Edward ergueu o queixo feminino com dois dedos da mão direita e afirmou com a voz enrouquecida:

— Você deseja o mesmo que eu. Não deseja?

— Não. — Mentiu Isabella, lutando para controlar as forças que ameaçavam sucumbir diante da atmosfera sensual que se estabelecera.

— Mentirosa! — Exclamou ele, exibindo um olhar confiante em seu poderoso poder de conquista.

Ela sentia o corpo inteiro vibrar e, ainda assim, arranjou forças para se libertar dos braços que a aprisionavam e se afastou alguns passos. Posicionou-se ao lado da porta e a abriu:

— Saia agora mesmo! — Ela pediu e sentiu o coração se retrair de amargura. Porém, era a única coisa sensata que poderia fazer em um momento onde quase perdera o autocontrole.

Edward não conseguiu esconder um olhar de decepção que sentia pela rejeição dela. Tirou do bolso um cartão de visitas e o depositou sobre o console do hall.

— Quando conseguir se convencer do que realmente deseja, poderá me ligar se quiser.

Após dizer aquelas palavras, ele cruzou o vão da porta e seguiu para o seu carro.

Pouco tempo depois que Edward saíra, ela se sentia perdida em um turbilhão de emoções conflitantes. Estava furiosa consigo mesma por não conseguir ordenar os pensamentos. A atração que eles ainda sentiam um pelo outro apenas servia para complicar a tensão existente entre os dois. Contudo, Isabella sabia que precisava vencer o desafio e concentrar apenas em Thomas e nas ameaças de Edward.

Ele havia demonstrado interesse em passar a noite com ela, e a suposição de que Edward ainda a desejasse fez com que seu sangue jorrasse rápido nas veias. Por um instante, ele esteve tão vulnerável quanto ela, concluiu e, em seguida, se arrependeu. _N_ _ã_ _o. Edward n_ _ã_ _o estava vulner_ _á_ _vel_ Se ela tivesse permitido, eles teriam dormido juntos outra vez, mas isso não significava que ele a quisesse de volta. Uma noite de prazeres físicos não mudaria a opinião de Edward. Ele acreditava que ela o havia traído com Jasper e a odiava por isso. Ele deixara o cartão de visitas sobre o console apenas para revelar que era ele quem ditava as regras. E Isabella não gostou nem um pouco daquela atitude arrogante.

Entretanto, três anos antes, quando eles estavam namorando, ela adorava a maneira como Edward se conduzia no comando e a protegia com seu instinto de macho dominante. Isabella se apaixonara pela maneira como ela a fazia se sentir feminina e desejada. Talvez pelo luto de ser virgem quando o conhecera, ela idolatrou Edward e acreditou que eles tinham algo de especial cm comum.

Isabella não havia se dado conta do mulherengo que ele era, até que uma das camareiras do hotel lhe entregou uma folha de jornal onde ele aparecia ao lado de uma loira de beleza estonteante.

— Esse não é aquele jovem espanhol que você está namorando, Isabella?

Ao lado da foto havia um artigo que se referia a Edward como um sedutor e destruidor de corações.

Ela não queria acreditar naquelas afirmações, apesar de ele não se mostrar o mais devoto dos namorados. Costumava cancelar encontros no último minuto e sempre se esquecia de ligar quando prometia lhe telefonar enquanto estivesse em viagem na Espanha. Além disso, vivia dizendo que ainda não estava preparado para um compromisso sério.

Com o passar do tempo, Isabella se cansou daquela situação e rompeu o namoro. Então, começou a se relacionar com seu grupo de amigos novamente. Logo depois, começou a namorar um jovem contador que residia na mesma cidade e sempre estava disponível para ela.

Quando Edward descobriu o novo romance de Isabella, ficou furioso e a procurou. Prometeu que, dessa vez, se dedicaria a ela com exclusividade. Até mesmo alugou uma casa próxima do hotel onde ela trabalhava, para que eles pudessem se encontrar com mais frequência. Ela aceitou a oferta e eles retomaram o namoro. E a segunda fase foi muito mais intensa do que a primeira. Isabella nunca fora tão feliz quanto nos fins de semana românticos que eles passaram juntos. Contudo, as viagens de negócio e a necessidade de ter que cuidar da família na Espanha impediam que eles desfrutassem de mais tempo juntos.

Por essa razão, no dia em que Isabella comemorava seu vigésimo aniversário, Edward a pediu em casamento.

Ele não declarou seu amor por ela, aliás, Edward nunca lhe disse que a amava.

Ele simplesmente afirmou que não poderia mais desperdiçar tanto tempo na Inglaterra e considerava o casamento a única opção para poderem continuar juntos. No entanto, ele não a apresentou para a família antes do casamento. Sem dúvida, Edward sabia que eles não aprovariam a jovem inglesa de origem pobre que ele escolhera para se casar.

Algumas semanas depois da proposta, eles se casaram em uma capela inglesa, na presença do sacerdote e apenas um casal como testemunha. Isabella não tinha ideia de como seria sua vida na Espanha. E aquela ignorância lhe custou muito caro.

Procurando afastar aquelas lembranças, Isabella sacudiu a cabeça e depois empinou o nariz. _Aquela garota ing_ _ê_ _nua estava morta e acabada. Dessa vez, ela n_ _ã_ _o permitiria que ningu_ _é_ _m tomasse as r_ _é_ _deas de sua vida._ Com essa ideia em mente, ela apanhou o cartão de visitas que Edward havia deixado sobre o console e ligou para o celular dele.

— Nós precisamos nos encontrar para conversar a respeito de Thomas.

— Não poderia ter decidido isso enquanto eu estava na sua casa? — Edward respondeu com rispidez.

— Eu não sou como você, que sempre age de maneira planejada. — defendeu-se ela.

Edward sugeriu que ela e Thomas o encontrassem na tarde do dia seguinte, em seu apartamento de Londres.

— Eu sei o quanto você deseja ver Thomas, mas será melhor deixar que ele fique fora disso amanhã. Não é conveniente que ele assista a nossa discussão. — Argumentou Isabella.

Edward concordou sem protestar. Ela ficou feliz em conseguir convencê-lo. Significava uma pequena vitória. Agora, teria que pensar em como faria para persuadi-lo de que o melhor para Thomas seria continuar morando com ela na Inglaterra.


	4. Chapter 4

O apartamento que Edward mantinha em Londres não era o mesmo que Isabella conhecia. Ele havia comprado outro maior e de melhor localização. A mobília era moderna e muito diferente da que ele estava acostumado no castelo medieval onde fora criado.

O mordomo a introduziu na elegante sala de visitas que possuía quadros de arte moderna nas paredes. Outra vez, muito diferente daquelas ostentadas no castelo.

Isabella observou sua imagem refletida no vidro de uma das imensas janelas e decidiu que, apesar de estar usando roupas modestas, ela estava parecendo mais jovem do que era na realidade, por conta das botas de cano longo, a saia preta na altura dos joelhos e um top vermelho.

Uma vez que seu estilo de vida atual não requeria os trajes elegantes que ela usava no castelo, Isabella preferia economizar na roupa e investir mais na floricultura.

Tendo sobrevivido a uma infância onde o dinheiro era escasso, Isabella só se sentia segura quando, no fim do mês, a balança comercial da sua loja fechava no positivo.

Naquele instante, Edward entrou na sala de visitas ao mesmo tempo em que acabava de encerrar uma ligação e colocava o celular de volta no bolso do paletó. O elegante terno que usava e a camisa de seda em tom azul combinavam perfeitamente com o porte atlético do corpo másculo. Os ombros largos e os quadris estreitos se sobressaiam de maneira esplendorosa. Isabella prendeu o olhar nas feições bonitas do rosto dele, principalmente na sombra azulada da barba ao redor do maxilar poderoso. Por um minuto, ela se recordou das vezes em que sua pele se eriçava com o contato daquela aspereza enquanto faziam amor. A simples lembrança provocou um calor embaraçoso e ela corou da cabeça aos pés. Era como se, de repente, o chão houvesse sumido sob os seus pés e ela estivesse flutuando no ar. Definitivamente, Edward continuava sendo o homem mais bonito que ela já vira na vida.

— Sua amiga ficou tomando conta de Thomas? — Ele quis saber enquanto se acomodava na poltrona oposta à que Isabella ocupava.

— Sim. Mas, na parte da tarde, Thomas frequenta a pré-escola da cidade e participa de recreações.

O mordomo retornou com a oferta de refrescos e café. Isabella agradeceu e recusou o oferecimento. Edward aceitou o café e o saboreou enquanto a deliciosa essência se espalhava pelo ar.

Algumas lembranças a bombardearam outra vez. Ele a ensinara como preparar o café a partir da escolha dos grãos, a fim de conseguir uma bebida apropriada, da mesma maneira como fazia com outros alimentos. Aos poucos, Isabella foi-se acostumando ao paladar refinado de Edward.

De modo semelhante, ela se acostumara ao sexo fantástico que ele lhe oferecia. Quando Isabella estava nos braços de Edward, ela pouco se importava com o que acontecia do lado de fora do quarto. Entretanto, quando as relações íntimas entre eles cessaram, parecia natural que seu casamento se desmoronasse. Ela estava certa de que ele havia perdido todo o interesse. Desde o início do relacionamento, ela já considerava que seria uma questão de tempo para que isso acontecesse. Talvez ele tivesse se cansado dela e estivesse disposto a provar novas conquistas. Afinal, já sabia da fama de sedutor inveterado que ele possuía.

— Eu não consegui dormir esta noite. — Ela confessou com um súbito nervosismo. — Estava preocupada com os seus planos para Thomas.

Edward depositou a xícara sobre o pires na mesinha de centro e em seguida a encarou.

— Fiquei surpreso ao saber que você escolheu o nome Thomas para o nosso filho. O mesmo do meu pai.

— Ele também leva o nome de Alfred, em memória do meu avô. — Salientou Isabella. Ela não poderia se esquecer do seu querido avô materno que fora o único homem da família que trabalhara para ter uma vida honrada. — É por isso que eu o chamo de Thomas.

Edward a estudou por um momento. Os incríveis olhos castanhos emoldurados pelos cílios escuros e espessos aprimoravam seu poderoso carisma. Isabella se sentia incapaz de retirar a atenção do rosto perfeito de Edward e do contorno sensual da boca masculina.

— Nós não poderemos chegar a um acordo razoável em compartilhar a guarda de Thomas, uma vez que vivemos em países diferentes. — Argumentou ele.

Isabella tentou disfarçar a tensão que sentia e alisou as saias para secar a umidade que brotava em suas mãos.

— Eu conheço pessoas que conseguiram...

Ele a interrompeu bruscamente.

— Eu quero que meu filho cresça na Espanha.

— Você não pode ter _sempre_ o que deseja.

— Eu também pensei muito a esse respeito durante a noite. E decidi que posso lhe oferecer uma escolha.

Isabella endireitou os ombros e o olhou com suspeita.

— Que tipo de escolha?

— Você poderá retornar para a Espanha comigo e dar outra chance ao nosso casamento. Ou lutaremos pela custódia de Thomas no Tribunal. — Enquanto observava a cor sumir do rosto de Isabella, ele prosseguiu com indiferença: — No meu ponto de vista, acredito que essa seja uma oferta mais justa do que você merece.

Isabella engoliu a saliva e decidiu não responder enquanto não avaliasse a situação. _Edward estava propondo que ela voltasse para a Espanha e vivesse como sua esposa outra vez?_ Ela estava completamente surpresa com aquela proposta e jamais sonharia que ele lhe fizesse aquela oferta.

— Isso é loucura... — Murmurou ela, quase que para si mesma.

— Se levar em consideração o bem estar de nosso filho, descobrirá que se trata de uma solução prática e eficiente.

Ela respirou devagar e tentou se concentrar no interesse de Thomas, embora a mente estivesse atordoada com o que Edward havia proposto. A maioria das crianças é muito mais feliz quando convive com ambos os pais, mas havia outro detalhe da questão:

— Se nós não estivermos bem em nosso casamento, como Thomas poderia ser feliz? Eu nem mesmo entendo a razão de você estar aventando a hipótese de vivermos juntos novamente.

— Será que você é tão ingênua quanto está parecendo? Eu ainda a desejo. Se não fosse assim, eu não estaria lhe fazendo essa proposta.

Outra vez ele a deixou surpresa.

— Isso significa que está disposto a me perdoar pelo que aconteceu?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Eu não conseguiria chegar a esse ponto. _-_ — Afirmou ele com um sorriso irônico. — O que estou propondo é que se você voltar para a minha cama, eu farei um esforço para transpor esse obstáculo e fazer de conta que nada aconteceu.

Isabella sentiu o peito inflar por conta da mágoa e do orgulho ferido. Depois de um suspiro profundo, ela comentou:

— Felizmente, eu não tenho a mínima vontade de ser sua esposa outra vez. Você pode até considerar que me concedeu a honra de poder residir em um castelo, mas para mim, foi como ter vivido em um purgatório.

Edward lançou um olhar tão severo que ela logo reconheceu que o tinha ofendido. Estava claro que ele considerava sua oferta como uma generosa concessão para que a esposa infiel tivesse a oportunidade de viver com ele outra vez.

Isabella reconhecia que qualquer outra mulher que estivesse em seu lugar não perderia tempo em aceitar aquela oportunidade. Afinal, Edward era um homem bonito, ardente na cama e mão-aberta com relação a dinheiro... _Desde que voc_ _ê_ _prestasse contas do que havia feito com o dinheiro,_ _é_ _claro,_ concluiu com amargura ao se recordar dos desentendimentos que tiveram. Por outro lado, ele era um homem dominador e se comportava de acordo com as tradições do castelo em que vivia.

Edward acreditava que ela o havia traído e ele não era do tipo que perdoasse ou prestasse atenção no outro lado da história. E, mesmo que ela vivesse mais vinte anos ao lado dele, Edward continuaria a considerá-la como uma vadia.

— Eu consegui ter o meu próprio negócio na vila e gosto da minha vida como ela está. — respondeu Isabella em um tom de voz que não soava com naturalidade. — Eu estava muito infeliz na Espanha e você também não parecia contente comigo. Porque deseja recriar o passado?

— Apenas por causa do nosso filho. — Rebateu ele com cinismo. — E, dessa vez, a nossa vida conjugal poderá ser mais perfeita.

— Perfeita? Como? — Indagou ela, apenas por curiosidade, pois não tinha a intenção de aceitar a proposta que ele lhe fazia.

— Agora eu a conheço melhor e não alimentarei falsas esperanças. Nosso casamento funcionará como um verdadeiro arranjo para o bem de Thomas. Tudo o que lhe pedirei será para encenar que está tudo bem entre nós.

— E também compartilhar da sua cama, não é verdade?

— Sem dúvida. Acho que deveria estar grata pelo fato de eu ainda a desejar, minha querida. Caso contrário, eu jamais consideraria a hipótese de levá-la de volta para o castelo.

Diante da confissão de que ele ainda a desejava, Isabella sentiu uma pontada no baixo ventre. Ficou furiosa consigo mesma por seu corpo reagir daquela maneira quando havia tanta coisa errada no relacionamento deles. Porém, parecia que seu físico não dava a mínima importância para o que seu cérebro pensava. A atração que sentia por Edward era destrutiva e inútil e com certeza lhe traria mais problemas do que conseguiria suportar.

— Você não parece feliz por ainda sentir essa atração por mim.

— Não se preocupe. Eu poderei conviver com isso. —Admitiu ele com um brilho de luxúria nos olhos magníficos. —Além do mais, faz parte da obrigação marital, não faz?

Isabella sentiu uma irresistível tentação, ao imaginar como seria quando Edward decidisse colocar em prática aquela obrigação marital. A parte mais íntima de seu corpo rebelde se umedeceu com a simples ideia. Até que o orgulho ferido suprimiu os pensamentos luxuriosos. Ela jamais conseguiria superar o medo de voltar a amar Edward como antes e esquecer o quanto sofrera quando ele deixou de dormir com ela por causa da gravidez. Nas semanas finais de seu casamento, ele parecia nem mesmo notar a presença dela. A angustiante indiferença de Edward a fazia sentir-se invisível e insignificante.

— Não posso voltar para a Espanha. — Ela tornou a afirmar. — Tive que trabalhar duro para conseguir meu espaço e não quero simplesmente abandonar tudo.

— Estou disposto a cobrir o custo de um administrador para a sua loja por tempo indeterminado. Isso lhe dará tempo para avaliar a situação e chegar a uma solução definitiva.

Apesar daquela inesperada boa vontade, Isabella murmurou:

— Eu não conseguiria viver com você novamente.

Edward encolheu um ombro quando declarou:

— Eu já perdi dois anos de contato com meu filho e não pretendo desperdiçar mais tempo. Meu advogado está aguardando para saber se eu quero ou não que ele entre com um pedido de custódia.

A segurança com que ele falava a assustou.

— Você está pretendendo que eu lhe dê uma resposta definitiva aqui e agora?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Por que não? Esperava que eu agisse de maneira compreensiva e paciente quando você teve a coragem de me negar o direito de saber que eu era pai?

Isabella enrubesceu. Ele estava falando a verdade. Ela o culpara inteiramente pelo desfecho infeliz de seu casamento. E agora, depois de passados dois anos, Isabella podia observar que ela também cometera erros que contribuíram para aquele final infeliz. Mas isso não significava que estivesse preparada para recomeçar tudo outra vez. Contudo, ela concordava que Edward tivesse o direito de desfrutar da companhia do filho que ela havia decidido ocultar do conhecimento dele.

— Eu poderia ficar com Thomas no castelo por algumas semanas. — Sugeriu ela, buscando uma alternativa.

— Uma permanência temporária no castelo não solucionará o problema.

— Acontece que eu não consigo aceitar a ideia de ficar atada a esse casamento pelo resto da minha vida! O que acha se eu prometer ficar no castelo por três meses?

Edward franziu o cenho.

— E do que isso adiantaria?

— Poderia representar uma chance de termos certeza de que esse arranjo pudesse dar certo. Caso contrário, eu não perderia a oportunidade de prosseguir com minha vida na vila. Apenas precisaria que você prometesse não reclamar a custódia de Thomas enquanto estivéssemos na Espanha. Isso lhe daria uma vantagem injusta.

—A mesma vantagem que você desfruta como cidadã inglesa em pedir a custódia em um tribunal inglês.

Ela baixou os olhos e lamentou:

— Nosso casamento acabou, Edward. Não tem mais como dar certo. — Ela protestou e se ergueu da poltrona. Em seguida, começou a passear pela sala.

— Nunca aconteceu um divórcio em minha família! — Ele exclamou em tom áspero.

— Não estamos vivendo na Idade Média, Edward! As pessoas não são obrigadas a ficar casadas para sempre!

— E você acha certo que nosso filho sofra as consequências de um lar desmoronado?

— Não podemos esperar que tudo aconteça da maneira perfeita na vida de Thomas! — Protestou ela com veemência.

— Não. Mas a nossa responsabilidade é a de lhe ofertar o melhor de nós. Mesmo que isso signifique um sacrifício pessoal.

— Não acha que está se exagerando? Eu também desejo o melhor para ele e tenho me sacrificado muito para isso.

— Eu respeito o seu trabalho, mas você está se esquecendo de que Thomas precisa de um pai. Se estivesse mesmo preocupada com o futuro dele, você voltaria comigo para a Espanha.

Isabella percebeu naquele mesmo instante que Edward estava tentando chantageá-la de modo emocional. Ele sabia muito bem quais os botões que deveria apertar para atingir sua consciência. Contudo, se o melhor dela não era bom o suficiente para ele, dois anos antes, como Edward poderia esperar que aquele arranjo funcionasse agora? _Ser_ _á_ _que ela realmente teria dado o seu melhor para Edward dois anos antes?_ a voz interior lhe perguntou enquanto ela perdia o olhar no brilho dos olhos dele.

Isabella estava mais madura e mais confiante. Será que essa mudança seria capaz de promover um rumo diferente ao casamento deles? Porém, se isso não funcionasse, eles acabariam no Tribunal da mesma maneira. Ao menos lhe restaria a satisfação de saber que havia tentado todas as alternativas e dado o melhor de si para recuperar seu casamento, ela concluiu.

No calor daquele último pensamento, Isabella decidiu:

— Está bem. Eu concordo em voltar com você para a Espanha desde que você me conceda um período inicial de três meses como experiência.

Edward não exibiu surpresa e nem satisfação com aquela declaração.

— Eu aceito a sua condição.

Isabella balançou a cabeça e se sentiu como se tivesse acabado de fazer um trato com o demônio. Edward tinha sido capaz de persuadi-la argumentando que qualquer mãe que amasse seu filho daria mais uma chance para que seu casamento funcionasse. Também lhe dissera que ainda a desejava, valendo-se do glorioso olhar que sempre a encantara. Ele sabia que seu carisma acabaria por desmoronar o muro de proteção que ela havia erguido com tanta dificuldade.

— Você já almoçou? — indagou Edward.

— Não. Mas estou sem apetite. Acho melhor voltar para a loja.

— Certo. Sei que precisa organizar muitas coisas. Eu vou contratar uma agência para descobrir um bom gerente para administrar a floricultura por algum tempo. — Participou Edward com a voz macia, varrendo-a com o olhar. Ela se sentiu como se estivesse nua diante dele. — Não posso ficar na Inglaterra por muito tempo e, por isso, preciso apressar as coisas. Também gostaria de ver Thomas.

— Você estará por aqui no fim de semana?

Ele assentiu.

— Então venha visitá-lo no sábado.

— Quanto tempo você levará para estar pronta para voltar para a Espanha?

— O tempo suficiente para conseguir deixar as coisas organizadas.

— Está bem. Agora eu vou lhe dar uma carona até sua casa. — murmurou Edward assim que ela começou a atravessar o hall na direção da porta de saída.

— Não é preciso. Estou acostumada a viajar de trem.

— Então eu a levarei até a estação, minha querida.

A mudança no comportamento de Edward a impressionou. Subitamente, ele acreditava que fosse seu dever cuidar dela novamente. Isabella sentiu uma sensação estranha em saber que tinha alguém que se preocupava com ela.

Ela o acompanhou até o estacionamento do prédio e eles entraram no carro. Antes que ela afivelasse o cinto de segurança, Edward ergueu o queixo dela com dois dedos da mão direita e pressionou os lábios nos dela. Foi o bastante para que Isabella sentisse como se estivesse ligada a uma tomada. Ondas de excitação lhe percorreram a espinha, e ela ofereceu-lhe os lábios para que ele lhe explorasse a boca. Como se tivessem vida própria, as mãos dela enlaçaram o pescoço largo, obrigando-o a aprofundar o beijo. A pressão da boca sensual de Edward a fazia sentir coisas que há tempos não sentia. E as manobras que ele fazia com a língua despertavam lembranças eróticas impossíveis de esquecer.

Por um instante, ela se deu conta da rapidez com que Edward conseguia retornar o relógio do tempo e interrompeu o beijo. Arfando, ela recostou a cabeça no banco do carro para fugir do calor dos lábios dele. Notando o rubor nas faces dela, ele a incentivou:

— Por que não retornamos para o meu apartamento?

Furiosa por ter demonstrado sua fraqueza de maneira tão evidente, Isabella controlou a excitação e falou com a voz firme:

— Nos veremos no sábado.

Enquanto estava no trem, no caminho de volta para casa, Isabella se condenava o tempo todo por ter concordado com o plano de Edward em ir com ele para a Espanha.

 _Certamente ele a hipnotizara com seu carisma!_

Sandy a apanhou na estação com a van da loja e a deixou na casa de Alice. Vinte minutos depois, Isabella estava na cozinha da casa da amiga e segurava Thomas no colo. O garoto estava quase adormecido, e ela aproveitou para contar tudo o que havia acontecido naquela tarde com Edward.

— Não acredito que esteja falando sério! — Exclamou Alice. — Eu achava que você o odiasse!

Isabella fez um esforço para explicar a razão de ter aceitado a oferta de Edward, embora nem ela mesma conseguisse acreditar em sua própria decisão.

— O que ele me falou sobre dar uma nova chance para o nosso casamento, pelo bem de Thomas, acabou me convencendo. Quando o abandonei, eu não sabia que ainda estava grávida. Talvez, se tivesse sabido antes, eu não teria ido embora do castelo.

— Acontece que, quando eu a conheci, você parecia uma pilha de nervos, e sua autoestima era muito baixa. Eu não tenho o direito de criticar seu marido, mas se era por causa dele que você se encontrava naquele estado, acho que alguma coisa estava muito errada.

— Muitas coisas estavam erradas naquela época. Porém, nem tudo era por culpa de Edward. — Thomas se remexeu no colo dela e Isabella o acomodou de maneira mais confortável. —Agora que Jasper está morando em Nova York...

— Você pretende dar uma nova chance para o seu casamento. — Alice completou. — Se isso é o que você realmente deseja, então eu lhe desejo muita sorte. E se as coisas não acontecerem da maneira como espera, eu estarei aqui para lhe oferecer apoio.


	5. Chapter 5

Acomodada em um banco de jardim, Isabella observou quando Edward estacionou seu luxuoso veículo. Halston Manor ficava a apenas alguns quilômetros distante da vila e abria os portões de seus imensos jardins para o público nos fins de semana. Ela havia escolhido o parque como sendo ideal para o encontro deles. Thomas teria condições para gastar suas energias enquanto os pais teriam a oportunidade de conversar tranquilamente.

Edward estava trajado com roupas esportivas, o que era uma raridade. Uma jaqueta de couro na cor preta, jeans e camiseta. O cabelo negro e lustroso revolto pela brisa. O porte atlético e a maneira imponente como ele andava arrancavam olhares admirados das mulheres que cruzavam seu caminho.

Enquanto ele se aproximava, Isabella procurou não encará-lo e desviou a atenção para o pequeno Thomas, que naquele instante, começava a galgar as escadas do escorregador. Os olhos escuros brilhando de entusiasmo.

— A semelhança de Thomas com a família Vasquez é indiscutível. —Afirmou Edward enquanto se acomodava ao lado de Isabella. — Embora ele tenha herdado o seu cabelo cacheado e as linhas da boca.

— Eu já falei para Thomas a seu respeito.

— E como foi que ele reagiu?

— Ele ficou muito contente com a ideia de ter um pai, embora ainda não entenda o que isto significa.

No mesmo momento, um garoto mais velho que Thomas tentou empurrá-lo para passar e quase o derrubou. Edward se ergueu de um salto e conseguiu chegar a tempo de evitar que o filho caísse. Então, ajudou-o nas escadas e o aguardou no fim da rampa. Aplaudindo a coragem de Thomas, ele o ergueu nos braços e beijou-lhe as faces coradas. Conversou com ele por alguns minutos e depois continuou a auxiliar o filho na brincadeira. Isabella assistia a tudo com um sorriso nos lábios. Pai e filho eram muito parecidos, desde o cabelo escuro, até a pele azeitonada.

Quando eles seguiram na direção dos balanços, Thomas gritou para a mãe os seguir. E foi o que ela fez: Isabella empurrava o balanço de Thomas enquanto Edward se posicionava à frente e sorria para o filho.

Aconteceu que Thomas decidiu saltar do balanço antes que ele parasse e acabou caindo no gramado. O pequeno explodiu em lágrimas. Edward apressou-se em apanhar o filho nos braços e distraiu a atenção dele mostrando-lhe outro brinquedo. Thomas parou de chorar instantaneamente. Isabella não imaginava que Edward fosse tão hábil ao lidar com crianças. Ela viu quando ele secou as lágrimas do filho com o dorso de uma das mãos e ficou espantada quando Thomas enlaçou o pescoço do pai como se estivesse acostumado a fazer isso todos os dias. A afinidade que os reunia era surpreendente.

Logo depois, Edward colocou Thomas sobre os próprios pés, o garoto correu na direção da mãe e agarrou uma das mãos dela dizendo:

— Patos... patos. — E girando a cabeça chamou o pai. — _Papa... papa!_

Isabella sorriu para Edward e explicou:

— Ele quer alimentar os patos.

Ela tirou da bolsa uma pequena embalagem de plástico que continha alguns pedacinhos de pão e entregou para o filho. Thomas saiu correndo na direção do lago e eles o seguiram de perto.

— Thomas é uma criança maravilhosa. — Comentou Edward. — Você o educou muito bem.

Surpresa com o elogio, Isabella agradeceu.

— Obrigada.

— Apenas uma criança feliz e confiante aceitaria um estranho de maneira tão fácil.

Feliz com a aprovação de Edward, Isabella se sentiu mais relaxada. Recostou-se no tronco de uma árvore enquanto assistia Thomas jogar os pedaços de pão para os patos que nadavam tranquilos no lago. Edward segurava a mão do filho e lhe contava histórias sobre o lago que existia no Castillo Del Halcón e a imensa quantidade de patos que viviam naquelas águas.

A amizade que fluía naturalmente entre pai e filho a comovia.

Assim que Thomas terminou de jogar o último pedacinho de pão para os patos, libertou-se da mão do pai para correr na direção de um banco de areia onde outros garotos de sua idade brincavam.

Edward sorriu e aproximou-se de Isabella enquanto ambos não tiravam os olhos de Thomas.

Ao sentir a proximidade do corpo do marido, sem querer, ela ficou excitada. Os mamilos ficaram rígidos e se exibiram por trás do tecido delicado da blusa. Isabella fechou os olhos e tentou afastar a poderosa atração sexual que sentia por Edward.

Com uma das mãos apoiada no tronco da árvore, ele notou o rubor nas faces dela e perguntou em voz baixa:

— Diga-me, Isabella. O que Jasper lhe proporcionava e que eu não era capaz?

Isabella o encarou com frustração no olhar. A pergunta inoportuna a feriu como uma lâmina afiada.

— Ele conversava comigo e me fazia companhia. O que você nunca tinha tempo para fazer.

— Jasper só fazia isso para me atingir. Ele a usou apenas para me ferir. Mas você já descobriu isso por você mesma, não foi? Não me disse que ele não entrou em contato com você desde que saiu da Espanha?

Isabella ficou mortificada ao perceber que Edward estava com a razão. A atitude de Jasper revelava que ele jamais tivera amizade verdadeira por ela. Contudo, ela se recusou a responder. E, durante o restante da tarde, ela permaneceu em silêncio a maior parte do tempo.

Um mês depois, um automóvel de luxo, dirigido por um motorista particular, aguardava no aeroporto para levar Isabella e Thomas para o castelo. Isabella esperava que Edward viesse buscá-los. Porém, não ficou muito surpresa por ele não ter aparecido. Ela já havia aprendido que ele sempre estava muito ocupado e que a esposa vinha em segundo plano.

Mas aquela atitude a aborreceu, uma vez que ela fora obrigada a deixar para trás a casa e a floricultura que tanto gostava. Um excelente administrador lhe fora enviado para tomar conta da loja, e Isabella colocou sua mobília a cargo de um guarda-móveis para que o proprietário pudesse alugar a casa para outra pessoa. Todo o trabalho que tivera em decorar a casa e os cursos que fizera para se tornar uma boa profissional estavam perdidos.

Contudo, ela havia se prevenido de uma total decepção ao exigir três meses de residência temporária na Espanha. Ter-se rendido à chantagem emocional de Edward havia lhe custado caro, porém, conseguir manter a custódia de Thomas era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa na vida.

O Castle of the Hawk ficava no cume das montanhas rochosas, acima de um exuberante bosque, na remota Las Alpujarras Mountains, último reduto dos Mouros, na Espanha. Os pequenos vilarejos com suas casas brancas de telhado plano e as estradas íngremes ladeadas de plantações desfilavam pelo lado de fora da janela do carro. A família Vasquez governava aquele vale por séculos. Edward, o atual conde Olivares, tinha a incumbência de manter o padrão social da família, bem como, administrar os bens deixados por seus ancestrais. A agricultura, por si só, há muito tempo não se mostrava suficiente para cobrir os gastos da família dentro do estilo a que estava acostumada. Por isso, o pai de Edward havia fundado um hotel e uma galeria de arte em Madrid. No entanto, Edward com sua brilhante inteligência e astúcia, conseguira expandir os negócios a ponto de formar uma rede de hotéis e uma cadeia de galerias internacionais. O que expandira as finanças da família de maneira surpreendente mas, por outro lado, a administração daquele império e a obrigação com a família lhe tomavam todo o tempo. Sobrava muito pouco para que ele pudesse relaxar e desfrutar de algum lazer.

Ele sempre tentara manter uma imagem positiva com a mídia. Tanto na Espanha quanto no exterior. Contudo, por ocasião da fuga de Isabella, Edward ficou arrasado com as notícias de primeira página nos jornais que escancararam sua vida particular para o público. Por essa razão, Isabella se sentiu surpresa quando avistou os paparazzi aguardando a chegada dela e de Thomas no aeroporto de Londres quando pretendia embarcar para a Espanha. O clarão dos flashes das câmeras a tomaram de surpresa. Ela gostaria muito de saber quem havia avisado os paparazzi de que ela havia se reconciliado com o conde espanhol e que eles tinham um filho.

Orando para que as notícias não trouxessem mais amarguras para a família, ela tentou distrair a mente e perdeu o olhar na paisagem pitoresca do lugar. Finalmente, o carro entrou no pátio de entrada do majestoso castelo e iniciou a subida do caminho sinuoso e circundado por árvores plantadas em vasos gigantescos, nos quais estava gravado o brasão da família.

Thomas observou com os olhos arregalados de surpresa aquela construção medieval, no instante em que o veículo estacionou na entrada principal do castelo. Isabella deixou que o filho permanecesse dentro do carro enquanto ela se adiantava para avisar sobre a chegada deles. Aproximou-se da porta e sacudiu a aldrava.

Maria, a antiga governanta, abriu a porta. Porém, foi obrigada a recuar para dar passagem para a robusta mulher de cabelo grisalho que usava uma bengala para ajudá-la a se locomover. Os olhos escuros brilhando de ira.

— Como você se atreve a voltar para a minha casa? — Esbravejou Esme.

Rosalie surgiu por detrás da mulher e interveio:

— Você precisa respeitar o desejo de Edward, mãe! — E, olhando para Isabella, declarou: — Seja muito bem-vinda Isabella. Estou feliz que tenha retornado!

O motorista abriu o porta-malas do carro e retirou a bagagem. Rosalie olhou na direção do carro e viu a criança espiando curiosa através do vidro da janela do veículo.

— Oh, aquele é Thomas, Isabella? Posso ir buscá-lo?

Isabella assentiu com um sorriso e a cunhada disparou na direção do carro.

Logo depois, o motorista saudou Esme com um aceno de cabeça e entrou no saguão carregando duas malas. Em seguida, Rosalie se aproximou trazendo Thomas pela mão.

— Até mais tarde, Esme. — despediu-se Isabella, confiante, antes de seguir o motorista. Ela estava determinada a não deixar que a mulher mais velha a intimidasse, da maneira como havia feito dois anos antes.

Esme olhou para Thomas que entrava junto com Rosalie. As feições severas se atenuaram por um segundo. Então, ela olhou na direção de Isabella e anunciou em voz alta:

— O filho e herdeiro de Edward é a única coisa que você fez de bom para a família.

Isabella engoliu uma retaliação que sentiu vontade de dizer e permaneceu calada. De que adiantaria argumentar com a mãe de Edward se ela nunca a aceitaria como digna de pertencer à família? O filho havia se casado com uma mulher pobre e estrangeira ao invés de escolher uma jovem espanhola de descendência aristocrática. Esme era uma mulher orgulhosa e teimosa demais para rever seus conceitos.

Quando Isabella chegou pela primeira vez ao castelo, a mãe de Edward fez o possível para tornar a vida dela em um verdadeiro inferno. Entretanto, dessa vez, Isabella se recusava a exercer o papel de vítima. Rosalie acompanhou Isabella na escadaria enquanto comunicava:

— Edward contratou uma babá para ajudá-la com Thomas.

Isabella ficou em silêncio por um minuto antes de responder:

— Seu irmão foi muito gentil em ter pensado nisso.

— Plácida é filha de um dos nossos administradores e uma jovem muito responsável. — Revelou a cunhada com entusiasmo.

Com a intenção de não parecer grosseira, Isabella comentou:

— Tenho certeza de que ela será perfeita como babá. Quando alcançaram o hall de distribuição dos aposentos, Rosalie liderou no corredor e apresentou os quartos:

— Este é o quarto que achei mais adequado para Thomas. É claro que você poderá escolher outro se quiser.

Isabella olhou para a mobília cuidadosamente escolhida para acolher uma criança e a pilha de brinquedos organizada em uma prateleira baixa.

— Oh, não! Esse está perfeito! Você mesma encomendou esses brinquedos?

Rosalie sorriu.

— Não, foi ideia do meu irmão. Você acredita que Edward teve a paciência de ir até o shopping para escolher pessoalmente os brinquedos para o filho?

— Eu jamais acreditaria se não fosse você quem estivesse me dizendo isso. — admitiu Isabella. Edward detestava fazer compras. Ela estava surpresa com o esforço que ele fizera para agradar Thomas. Embora ainda estivesse magoada pelo fato de ele não ter ido recebê-los. Será que sua presença física não importava mais que os brinquedos? Será que Thomas estava recebendo a primeira dose de negligência que Isabella enfrentou como sua esposa?

Indiferente aos pensamentos conturbados da mãe, Thomas correu na direção da prateleira e apanhou um dos brinquedos.

Rosalie o observava com ternura.

— Você deve estar tão orgulhosa, Isabella!

Não era a primeira vez que Isabella sentia pena de Rosalie. Ela já contava com 35 anos de idade e ainda não havia se casado pela razão de nenhum pretendente ter conseguido a aprovação de sua mãe. Como uma filha obediente, ela acabava se conformando com a discriminação rigorosa de Esme.

Naquele instante, Plácida entrou no quarto e Rosalie a apresentou para Isabella. Depois de conversar com a jovem por algum tempo, Isabella deixou Thomas com as duas mulheres e seguiu para os aposentos que ficavam na torre do castelo e que ela compartilhara com Edward antes de tê-lo abandonado.

Ao entrar na suíte, ela ficou espantada com a transformação que fora efetuada. Estava muito diferente do que ela se lembrava. Uma pintura na cor creme substituía o antigo papel de parede. A mobília fora completamente substituída por outra mais moderna e confortável. Uma camareira já havia se incumbido de desfazer as malas que Isabella trouxera e guardara as roupas no closet.

Por um instante, Isabella sentiu-se como se estivesse no passado outra vez. A ausência de Edward no aeroporto lhe provocava a suspeita de que nada iria mudar na rotina de seu casamento. E o fato de ele ter contratado Plácida, sem ao menos consultá-la, só demonstrava o quanto ele prosseguia como um homem autoritário. Além do mais, ela não queria abrir mão de cuidar do seu próprio filho.

Com os pensamentos tumultuados, ela decidiu tomar um banho para relaxar. Quando entrou no closet para procurar uma roupa limpa para vestir depois do banho, ficou surpresa com o que viu. Os armários estavam repletos de trajes novos e bonitos. As gavetas, repletas de lingerie. Tudo no manequim exato que ela vestia. As roupas simples que ela levara pareciam trapos se comparadas às peças finas e elegantes que Edward comprara.

Tamanha generosidade a deixaria feliz se ela não desconfiasse de que Edward tivesse tido o trabalho de fazer aquelas compras por não confiar na capacidade dela em escolher roupas adequadas para a esposa de um conde. Talvez estivesse com receio de que ela o embaraçasse com sua falta de conhecimento na área da moda. Contudo, uma vez que teria que se aprontar para o jantar e precisaria encarar a sogra, seria melhor apresentar-se de maneira adequada a fim de não proporcionar um motivo a mais para os comentários picantes da megera.

Selecionou um vestido na cor azul e um par de sandálias prateadas. Assim que terminou de se aprontar, Isabella decidiu dar uma espiada em Thomas antes de escovar o cabelo e improvisar um penteado. Quando ela entrou no quarto de Thomas, ele estava brincando feliz com um carrinho enquanto Plácida tentava colocar o pijama no garoto.

Com um forte sotaque espanhol, a babá informou que Thomas já havia se alimentado e ela o estava preparando para dormir. Um pouco mais tranquila, Isabella retornou para os seus aposentos a fim de terminar o penteado. Mal havia começado a escovar o cabelo quando a porta do quarto foi aberta e ela surpreendeu-se ao ver Edward entrar.

O terno amarrotado e um tanto empoeirado. O cabelo desgrenhado e a sombra da barba por fazer acentuando as linhas do queixo. Ainda assim, ele parecia extremamente bonito e incrivelmente sexy.

— Eu ordenei a Maria que servisse nosso jantar na antessala da suíte. Preciso apenas de dez minutos para tomar um banho. — Anunciou ele ao mesmo tempo em que despia o paletó e, depois, a camisa. O torso másculo era uma verdadeira tentação para os olhos de Isabella.

— Porque decidiu por um jantar a sós? — Ela quis saber.

Ele terminou de se despir e seguiu para o banheiro, enquanto avisava em voz alta:

—Você está linda demais para que eu consiga ignorar.

Ela ficou furiosa. Será que ele achava tão fácil que elase entregasse aos prazeres do sexo de maneira tão rápida? Embora seu corpo também estivesse ansiando pelo dele, ela ainda estava zangada por Edward não tercomparecido ao aeroporto para receber a ela e o filho. Apesar daquela falta de consideração ter sido uma constante no passado, ela não estava disposta a suportar aquela indiferença novamente.

— Eu sou tão idiota! — Protestou Isabella. — De alguma maneira eu acreditava que dessa vez poderia ser diferente.

— Do que você está falando? — Edward demandou, quase gritando.

— Obviamente, não lhe ocorreu que seria sua obrigação nos apanhar no aeroporto, não é mesmo?

— Eu estava ocupado e deixei um recado com minha mãe para que a avisasse.

— Sua mãe me odeia. Como acha que ela teria a gentileza de me passar o seu recado? — Ela esbravejou, estacando na porta do banheiro.

— Se você não recebeu o recado, então, só me resta pedir-lhe desculpas. — Ele respondeu e ligou o chuveiro. O barulho da água se chocando contra os azulejos abafava qualquer som que viesse de fora do Box.

Isabella estava tão zangada, que mesmo assim, continuou falando:

— Eu odeio, quando você faz isso!

Quando ele não respondeu, ela entrou para o quarto e começou a passear pelo ambiente. Recordações dolorosas lhe povoavam o pensamento. Ela se recusava a passar por aquelas experiências outra vez. No entanto, acabara de acertar um acordo com ele para o benefício de Thomas. _Mas, como Thomas poderia ser beneficiado se ela tinha vontade de esganar o pai dele?_

O barulho da água cessou e ela ouviu o barulho da toalha sendo puxada do cabideiro. Logo depois, Edward apareceu no quarto com a toalha ajustada nos quadris estreitos. Os cabelos úmidos e algumas gotas de água ainda brilhavam sobre a pele bronzeada do corpo poderoso.

Ela ficou tão nervosa com a visão esplendorosa na sua frente que precisou cruzar os braços contra o peito para disfarçar o tremor das mãos.

— Eu tenho certeza de que você não me odeia. — Ele afirmou.

— E por que está tão certo disso? Quando eu decidi ir embora da primeira vez, era porque não o suportava mais.

Edward caminhou na direção dela e Isabella recuou.

— E por que você não me suportava? — Ele perguntou com a voz suave. — Por que eu descobri o que estava acontecendo entre você e Jasper? Por que eu lhe pedi explicações sobre o que você havia feito com todo aquele dinheiro que retirou do banco? Qualquer outro marido teria feito o mesmo em meu lugar!

— Em primeiro lugar, eu o deixei porque você não acreditava em uma só palavra que eu lhe dizia. E por muitas outras razões.

Edward deu um suspiro contrariado.

— Se não se importa, estou exausto e faminto. Vamos deixar essa discussão para mais tarde.

— Para mais tarde? — Repetiu ela, indignada. — Nunca vai existir um momento certo para que você se disponha a ouvir as minhas queixas. Com certeza, acha mais fácil me culpar por tudo o que aconteceu.

— O que eu acho realmente é que devemos deixar o passado para trás.

— É o que você diz. Na verdade, vive jogando a culpa no meu rosto e se recusa a ouvir o meu lado da história.

— Ah, está bem! Então me diga em poucas palavras o que foi que eu fiz de errado para que você me abandonasse.

— Você me forçou a viver debaixo do mesmo teto com sua mãe e...

Ele a interrompeu:

— O castelo é muito grande. E a reunião de famílias vivendo em um mesmo lugar é comum na Espanha.

— Acontece que conviver com Esme não é tão simples. Ela fez questão de transformar minha vida em um inferno quando eu vivia aqui. E você nunca fez nada para impedi-la.

— Você sempre reagiu de maneira exagerada. De que modo a sua vida era um inferno enquanto vivia no castelo? — Perguntou ele em tom de descrença.

— Quando eu pedia algo para um criado, ele dizia que precisava perguntar para Esme primeiro, porque ela insistia em dizer que ela era a única responsável pela casa. Normalmente, meus pedidos eram negados e eu considerava isso humilhante demais. Sua mãe criticava tudo o que eu fizesse e até chegava a me ridicularizar na frente das visitas quando você não estava presente. Pergunte para Sua irmã. Rosalie não gosta de se intrometer, mas se lhe fizer as perguntas certas, eu tenho certeza de que ela irá lhe dizer a verdade.

Edward a ouviu com atenção, e quando Isabella terminou de explicar, ele comprimiu os lábios enquanto analisava a situação.

— Prometo que vou averiguar isso.

Isabella cerrou as mãos em punho de maneira inconsciente.

— Isso quer dizer que não acredita em minha palavra?

Ele bufou.

— Bem, já que estou destinado a morrer de fome, diga logo do que mais eu sou culpado.

— De ter me engravidado! — Desabafou. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com surpresa.

— Mas você adora nosso filho! Como pode me culpar por isso?

— Você se descuidou da proteção e eu paguei o preço por isso! — Ela exclamou enquanto se recordava do sexo apaixonado que fizeram embaixo do chuveiro e que resultou na gravidez não planejada. — Nós estávamos casados há poucos meses e eu era muito jovem para assumir a maternidade. Eu não estava preparada para ter um bebê, e você nem se importou em saber como eu estava me sentindo.

— Eu não me importei porque você não me disse nada naquela ocasião. Eu percebia que você parecia infeliz, mas acreditava que fosse por não estar se sentindo bem fisicamente.

— Então decidiu me ignorar enquanto eu carregava o resultado de um erro?

— Thomas não é um erro, Isabella! Ele é provavelmente a melhor coisa que aconteceu em nossa vida! —Edward se exaltou em um tom emocionado, o que era muito raro acontecer com ele.

Isabella ergueu os olhos e algumas lágrimas se formaram.

— Eu não quis dizer que Thomas seja um erro.

— Então o que foi que quis dizer?

— Está percebendo que você sempre pensa o pior de mim? — Isabella o acusou com as lágrimas jorrando dos seus olhos.

— Não se trata disso, Isabella. — Afirmou ele, enquanto a puxava contra o seu corpo e a consolava com seus braços poderosos. — Acontece que fica difícil entender como você pode amar Thomas e, ao mesmo tempo, se arrepender de ter engravidado.

Isabella estremeceu ao sentir o calor do corpo dele penetrar no fino tecido do vestido que ela usava.

— Eu não estou arrependida.

— Mesmo assim me culpa por um momento de descuido quando você poderia ter protestado na ocasião. O que a torna tão culpada quanto eu.

Ela ergueu o rosto e o fitou. O brilho de excitação exibido nos esplêndidos olhos escuros a hipnotizou de uma maneira extraordinária. Isabella podia sentir o sangue jorrar nas veias e acelerar as batidas de seu coração. Edward inclinou a cabeça e a beijou com voracidade. A língua experiente e habilidosa explorava os recantos mais distantes da boca pequena até conseguir com que ela liberasse um gemido de angústia.

Ele prolongou o beijo até perceber que ela estava quase sem fôlego.

Isabella sentiu o zíper ser aberto e o vestido deslizar até o chão. Quando ele a ergueu nos braços, ela se desvencilhou das sandálias e deixou que ele a depositasse na cama.

Ela adorava o poder que ele exercia sobre ela e segurança com que Edward se conduzia. Não poderia acusá-lo de estar seduzindo-a contra a sua vontade e nem tentar se convencer de que ele estivesse se aproveitando de um momento de fraqueza. O que ela sentia era uma verdadeira e quase dolorosa ansiedade de provar a masculinidade dele outra vez.

— Nós não devemos... — Ela murmurou com a voz fraca enquanto delineava com a ponta de um dedo o contorno da boca sensual de Edward.

—Você não vai querer repetir o drama que costumava fazer antes de nos casarmos, não é? — Ele a censurou com a voz enrouquecida.

Perplexa com aquele comentário, ela o encarou com desafio:

— O que está querendo dizer com isso?


	6. Chapter 6

— Sem compromisso, nada de sexo. Não era o que costumava dizer no princípio?

— Mas não se tratava de fazer drama! Eu era virgem!

— Sei disso. Mas, afinal, eu acabei cumprindo o meu dever com você, não foi? Nós nos casamos. — Devolveu ele, e Isabella se recordou de que havia sido o poder da luxúria que o levara a colocar uma aliança no dedo dela. Dessa maneira, ela estaria sempre disponível para ele.

Será que a base do casamento deles estaria alicerçada apenas no sexo?

 _Com certeza,_ ela afirmou para si mesma, caso contrário, não teria desabado daquele modo. Então, não restava nada além da luxúria. Mesmo assim, ela ergueu os quadris para sentir o potencial daquela masculinidade enquanto sentia o peso do corpo gigantesco sobre o dela.

Ele libertou-a do sutiã e acoplou os seios dela nas palmas das mãos, para sentir-lhes a maciez. Depois, os massageou com habilidade até culminar com os botões róseos aprisionados entre os polegares e o indicador. Ela arfou, e ele começou a provocar os mamilos intumescidos com a língua até que ela gemesse de agonia.

— Eu adoro os seus seios — ele atestou com a voz rouca. — Eles são firmes e fartos apesar da sua estrutura delicada.

Isabella enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e arqueou a espinha enquanto a sensação de ansiedade no baixo ventre aumentava.

Ele a forçou gentilmente a se deitar novamente e abocanhou os botões rígidos. Em seguida, desceu uma das mãos até o centro umedecido entre as coxas macias de Isabella, e com dois dedos acariciou-lhe a intimidade por cima da calcinha.

Ela liberou um gemido e remexeu os quadris em sinal de encorajamento. Isabella o desejava tanto que estava cada vez mais difícil esperar.

— Você faz ideia de quantas vezes eu fantasiei esse momento nas últimas semanas?

Essa foi a pergunta de Edward enquanto lhe despia a calcinha. Com um joelho, obrigou-a a apartar as pernas. Os olhos famintos exploravam a extensão do corpo feminino que tremia com excitação. Em seguida, ele se inclinou e tomou-lhe os lábios com tamanha fúria, que ela sentiu como se estivesse sendo consumida pelo calor abrasador da boca masculina. Então, elevou os quadris em uma súplica muda para que ele a invadisse sem demora.

— Oh, por favor... Edward.

— Só mais um pouco... Eu quero apreciá-la primeiro. — E, dizendo isso, ele massageou o ponto sensitivo da feminilidade com vigor e assistia as feições do rosto dela se contorcerem de prazer.

— Não fique me olhando! — Ela protestou enquanto sofria o doce tormento das manobras dos dedos grossos e ágeis.

Edward prosseguiu a carícia que a enlouquecia. Ele sabia precisamente os pontos que deveria tocar e a exata pressão que a agradava.

Ela gritou e os olhos se alargaram com o prazer que finalmente atingiu o ponto crucial. O clímax foi tão intenso que ela quase perdeu ò fôlego enquanto arfava de satisfação.

Edward estendeu um braço e alcançou a mesinha de cabeceira. Abriu a gaveta e retirou um preservativo. Não queria correr o risco de que ela engravidasse outra vez. Isabella espiou enquanto ele protegia a ponderosa ereção e sentiu o corpo estremecer pela ansiedade de senti-lo dentro dela. O orgasmo que sentira pouco antes não a satisfizera da maneira apropriada.

Edward se encaixou entre as pernas dela e Isabella elevou os quadris para ajudar na penetração. E, quando ele a preencheu de maneira lenta para adequar a musculatura, tênue à potente rigidez máscula, ela começou a instigá-lo através de murmúrios encorajadores.

Edward acelerou as estocadas e liderou o movimento rítmico que ela acompanhava com perfeição. Ela adorava o arrojo dele e as vigorosas investidas. Sentia o coração se acelerar de acordo com os movimentos frenéticos. Até que, em algum ponto da louca jornada, ela gritou enquanto o corpo se convulsionava por um segundo clímax. Edward a seguiu alguns instantes depois, ao mesmo tempo em que um uivo rouco ecoava de sua garganta.

Ambos desmaiaram de exaustão e ficaram imóveis por um longo tempo.

Assim que as respirações retornaram ao ritmo normal, ainda com o corpo posicionado sobre o dela, Edward exclamou:

— _Dios mio!_ Isso foi demais! E pensar que eu estava com medo de não conseguir ir adiante por causa do que aconteceu com Jasper. Mas você esbanja tanta sensualidade que eu precisaria ser feito de pedra para poder resistir!

Isabella retesou a musculatura e abriu a boca para protestar. Edward repousou dois dedos sobre seus lábios para que ela se calasse.

— Não adianta negar, querida. Cada vez que você faz isso, eu fico mais zangado, e a situação piora. — Ele avisou.

Impedida de se defender da parede de desconfiança que ele havia erguido ao redor, Isabella se desvencilhou de alguma maneira e rolou para o outro lado da cama. Fincou um cotovelo no colchão e apoiou o rosto na palma da mão para poder encará-lo. Os olhos da cor violeta brilhavam com a frustração, embora o corpo estivesse plenamente saciado. O casamento deles sempre se mostrara um sucesso em questão de sexo.

Edward girou o corpo na direção dela e estudou-lhe o rosto. A pele clara abrasada pelo contado com a barba ainda por fazer.

— Será que não entende que nosso casamento não terá sucesso sem uma sincera aceitação do passado?

Ela nada respondeu. De que adiantaria? Edward se recusava até mesmo a ouvir seus argumentos. Como Isabella poderia acreditar em um futuro feliz se ele continuava a acreditar na infidelidade dela?

— Que tal tomarmos um banho e depois jantarmos? — Ele sugeriu enquanto enlaçava a cintura dela e a forçava a se erguer da cama junto com ele. Com essa atitude, Edward demonstrava a intenção de encerrar o doloroso assunto.

— Onde você esteve hoje? — Ela perguntou no instante em que entravam no espaçoso banheiro. — Por que precisou deixar um recado com sua mãe?

— Pepe, um dos trabalhadores do vinhedo, sofreu um acidente com o trator e foi gravemente ferido. Eu precisei estar no hospital para prestar assistência à sua esposa. O único filho deles reside no exterior, e os outros parentes que moram com eles são bem idosos. Eu levei a mulher dele para casa e a aconselhei a descansar, pois já sabia que Pepe não conseguiria resistir. E quando ofereci condolências para a família...

Isabella ficou horrorizada com o que acabava de ouvir.

— Eu posso imaginar como deve ter sido difícil... Sinto muito, Edward. Se eu tivesse sabido disso antes, não teria reclamado.

— Mas você não sabia. Por isso, teve o direito de ter ficado zangada.

A rapidez com que ele respondeu indicava que Edward não estava a fim de estender o assunto. Assim que ele ligou o chuveiro e sentiu a água morna jorrar sobre seu corpo, cerrou as pálpebras por alguns segundos enquanto tentava relaxar. Só então Isabella percebeu o quanto ele estava cansado, e sentiu a consciência pesada por tê-lo julgado tão mal.

O problema era que Edward a fizera sentir-se solitária por muitas vezes no início do casamento. Ele sempre tinha algo mais importante para fazer do que ficar junto dela, e ela se ressentira por causa disso. No entanto, a mulher de Pepe e os parentes encontraram conforto e suporte com a presença dele. Edward era do tipo solidário em momentos de crise.

Sabendo disso, ela se perguntara muitas vezes a razão de ele tê-la deixado sozinha, especialmente nos momentos em que mais precisara dele. Após o banho, Isabella vestiu uma camisola de seda na cor azul e seguiu ao encontro de Edward na antessala da suíte, onde o jantar acabava de ser servido. Trajando uma calça jeans e camiseta preta, Edward parecia mais jovem do que nunca.

Enquanto se acomodava no lado oposto de onde ele estava sentado, Isabella observou o vaso de flores que adornava o centro da mesa. Sem querer, ela se lembrou da vez em que sua mãe jogou fora o arranjo Alicel que elahavia improvisado. Naquela época, Isabella era uma jovem inocente e sensível. Ela não possuía a maturidade para ser uma esposa e muito menos para ter um filho. Porém, depois da morte de sua mãe e de ter sido expulsa de casa pelo pai, ela acreditou que o casamento com Edward seria a saída mais sensata e que ele a protegeria dos dissabores da vida.

 _Como estava enganada!_

Do outro lado da mesa, Edward a observava em silêncio. Mesmo com os cabelos úmidos e isenta de maquiagem, Isabella era uma mulher muito bonita. O sexo entre eles provara ser mais gratificante do que ele esperava. Contudo, ele não estava convencido de que Isabella estivesse decidida a permanecer no castelo por muito tempo. Os três meses que ela exigira como experiência o deixara cauteloso. Isabella tinha um caráter caprichoso e impulsivo e ele se sentia incapaz de prever qual seria o seu próximo passo.

Mais uma vez, sentia-se em guerra consigo mesmo. Como ele tivera a coragem de trazer de volta a esposa infiel? Pior. A esposa infiel que insistia em negar sua culpa e que conseguira sobreviver na Inglaterra por conta dos milhares de euros que retirara da conta bancária antes de partir. Edward não se sentia no direito de lhe dar uma lição de moral, uma vez que usara o próprio filho como uma arma para conseguir trazê-la de volta ao castelo.

Ele saboreou o vinho enquanto os pensamentos prosseguiam. Isabella podia ser a mulher mais sensual que ele já conhecera; mas seu comportamento leviano e traiçoeiro provou que foi um erro ter casado com ela. Um homem na posição dele deveria dedicar-se a uma esposa decente e virtuosa e não descer ao nível de uma mulher capaz de traí-lo com seu próprio irmão.

Aconteceu que, no instante em que ele foi forçado a ver os homens da vila a assediando, sua libido despertou e o instinto territorial alcançou limites insuportáveis. A ideia de deixá-la livre e a possibilidade de outro homem ocupar seu lugar na cama dela o sentenciaram a angustiantes noites de insônia e repetidos banhos frios para refrescar a pele aquecida pela excitação.

Isabella ainda era sua esposa, e ele não permitiria que outro homem a tocasse. Apesar do passado desastroso, ele seria capaz de prosseguir com o casamento através de um autocontrole rigoroso. E ela não poderia feri-lo porque ele não a amava. Edward nunca estivera apaixonado e se orgulhava disso. Homens que se apaixonam sempre acabam bancando o tolo para suas mulheres. Ao passo que aqueles que são movidos apenas pela luxúria, sabem exatamente o que estão fazendo e a razão de suas ações.

Desconfortada com o silêncio prolongado, Isabella foi a primeira a falar:

— Havia repórteres com câmeras quando eu cheguei com Thomas no aeroporto de Londres. Pareciam estar aguardando a nossa chegada.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Alguém deve tê-los alertado. De que outra maneira eles saberiam que vocês estavam a caminho do aeroporto?

— Bem, não fui eu.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntou Edward com cinismo. Isabella arregalou os olhos com a surpresa.

— Que motivo eu teria para chamar os paparazzi?

— Talvez pelo desejo de chamar a atenção da imprensa. — Ele insinuou. Em seguida, abandonou o guardanapo ao lado do prato e se ergueu da cadeira. O rosto exibindo feições severas. — De qualquer maneira, é bom que esteja avisada de que eu não gosto desse tipo de publicidade.

— Aonde você vai? — Perguntou Isabella, ainda ressentida com a acusação que ele lhe havia feito.

— Para a cama. Antes, eu vou dar uma espiada em Thomas. _Buenas noches, querida._

Isabella enrubesceu e fechou em punho as mãos que mantinha sobre o colo. Depois do amor apaixonado que fizeram na cama que costumava ser o leito conjugal, o fato de ele decidir dormir em um quarto separado lhe soava como um desaforo.

— Eu não contei aos paparazzi que nós estávamos tentando uma reconciliação — defendeu-se ela.

— Mas alguém fez isso. — Ele afirmou com entonação de dúvida.

— Tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso lhe falar. Eu não gostei de você ter contratado uma babá sem pedir a minha opinião.

—Amanhã nós discutiremos essa questão. — Ele respondeu com impaciência e depois se retirou.

Isabella ficou sozinha com a sobremesa intocada na sua frente.

Após alguns minutos, a camareira surgiu com um carrinho de chá para retirar a louça da mesa. Isabella aproveitou para visitar o quarto do filho. Thomas dormia tranquilo em seu berço. Por um instante, ela observou as feições serenas do filho.

Como ele poderia estar tão feliz em um berço diferente e rostos estranhos ao seu redor? Thomas parecia saber lidar muito bem com as mudanças e ela não tinha nenhum motivo para se preocupar. O mundo de seu filho seria seguro e seus passos bem orientados. Muito diferente do que acontecera com ela, cuja infância infeliz lhe marcara como um ferro em brasa para o resto da vida. Por esse motivo, ela estava disposta a enfrentar o que precisasse para que Thomas tivesse um destino muito diferente do dela.

Quando retornou ao seu quarto, Isabella ligou a TV e acomodou-se na cama. Ajeitou dois travesseiros macios para recostar as costas e selecionou um canal que exibia um musical. Porém, não demorou muito para que ela caísse no sono. Isabella não tinha a mínima ideia do horário quando ouviu um barulho no quarto e a tevê sendo desligada. Ergueu as pálpebras, e os olhos sonolentos distinguiram a silhueta de Edward no ambiente iluminado apenas pela fraca luz do abajur.

— Oh, eu devo ter adormecido sem querer. — Desculpou-se, acreditando que o barulho o tivesse perturbado.

Edward estava descalço e vestia apenas o jeans. Uma trilha de pelos sedosos se estendia desde o centro do peito amplo até sumir de vista na altura da cintura da calça.

A visão da exuberante masculinidade a deixou excitada outra vez.

Edward exibiu um olhar luxurioso e avisou em tom determinado:

— Eu vou dormir aqui esta noite.

Isabella olhou para o visor do relógio digital posto na mesinha de cabeceira e descobriu que já eram três da madrugada. O _que ele estaria fazendo acordado naquele hor_ _á_ _rio?_ ela se perguntou, surpresa, enquanto observava Edward despir o jeans.

Quando a poderosa ereção se mostrou evidente, Isabella enrubesceu. Não havia como ele negar o seu desejo por ela. A sensação de que Edward a queria tanto quanto ela o desejava, provocou-lhe uma pontada quase dolorosa no baixo, ventre. Parecia que a ideia de quartos separados havia sido abandonada mais rápido do que ela imaginava.

— Eu não consigo dormir sabendo que você está aqui, Isabella. — Confessou enquanto se acomodava ao lado dela.

Isabella o encarou com um convite silencioso contido nos olhos da cor da violeta. Ele arrebatou os lábios polpudos e sensuais da esposa com um erotismo quase selvagem. Com uma habilidade surpreendente, Edward a livrou da camisola e da calcinha. As mãos ávidas se apossaram dos seios fartos por alguns instantes e depois desceram para o centro úmido entre as coxas trêmulas e perfeitas.

— Sinto muito, querida, mas desta vez eu não consigo esperar.

Isabella ficou espantada com o que estava acontecendo. Ela nunca vira Edward agir com tanta necessidade. E a volúpia com que ele a queria fez com que ela, embora saciada, despertasse os instintos novamente para recebê-lo mais uma vez.

Edward a invadiu com uma força dominadora e quase fora de controle. Em seguida iniciou os movimentos frenéticos com estocadas cada vez mais rápidas. Até que o ardor e o prazer perfeitamente combinados explodiram em um êxtase delirante. Seus corpos se contorceram ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos de pura loucura ecoavam no silêncio do quarto. Depois de algum tempo, após seus corpos estarem mais aliviados da tensão, Edward beijou a testa de Isabella e declarou:

— Ninguém além de você é capaz de me proporcionar um prazer como esse.

Apesar do elogio, Isabella ficou aborrecida ao notar que nada havia mudado. Para Edward, só o sexo importava. Por esse motivo era que ele desejava manter-se casado com ela. Não por que a amasse ou que a julgasse como a esposa ideal.

Talvez fosse por essa razão que Edward confundira a amizade que ela mantinha com Jasper como se tratando de envolvimento sexual. Ele era incapaz de acreditar em outro tipo de relacionamento entre um homem e uma mulher.

Enquanto fitava o teto em silêncio, Isabella mergulhava o pensamento em seu passado infeliz. Até que o cansaço a venceu e ela adormeceu profundamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella só acordou quando ouviu o tilintar das xícaras de porcelana dentro da bandeja de café e o barulho das cortinas sendo puxadas. O sol da manhã banhou o quarto com sua luz dourada enquanto ela se sentou na cama e emitiu um bocejo preguiçoso. Ao notar que Edward não estava ao seu lado ela consultou o relógio. Ficou assombrada ao constatar que já passava do meio-dia.

A camareira gesticulou na direção da bandeja que havia deixado sobre a mesinha do quarto e perguntou:

— A sra. deseja tomar o café da manhã no quarto ou prefere que eu o sirva na mesa do terraço?

— No terraço, por favor.

A camareira tornou a apanhar a bandeja e seguiu para o terraço que ficava na cobertura e depositou a bandeja na mesa da varanda. Isabella se ergueu da cama e a seguiu até o lugar que sempre considerara o seu lugar preferido do castelo, longe de intrusos e olhares curiosos.

— A sra. precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigada. — Isabella agradeceu e dispensou a criada.

A brisa fresca e a fantástica paisagem estavam exatamente iguais ao que ela se lembrava. A cadeia de montanhas de Sierra Mountains com seus cumes cobertos de neve podiam ser observados na distância. Ela ouviu as risadas de Thomas e espiou para baixo. Nos gramados que circundavam o castelo ela conseguiu distinguir a figura do filho brincando com uma bola enquanto Plácida o observava. Por um instante, ela se sentiu constrangida por não ter passado muito tempo com o filho desde que chegaram ao castelo e decidiu que desfrutaria o fim da tarde com Thomas. Antes, porém, precisava alimentar-se.

Acomodou-se na cadeira ao lado da pequena mesa e desfrutou do delicioso lanche que lhe fora servido. Assim que terminou a refeição, Isabella desceu para o quarto e levou a bandeja com ela. Depois de uma ducha rápida, escolheu um jeans e um top na cor verde para vestir e seguiu para o gramado onde Thomas brincava com Plácida.

Enquanto descia a escadaria, ouviu o som de vozes alteradas que vinham de um salão no andar térreo do castelo. No instante em que Isabella terminava de deixar a bandeja na cozinha e retornava para o corredor, avistou Rosalie que acabava de sair do salão de onde a discussão prosseguia e depois de fechar a porta aproximava-se de Isabella.

— O que está acontecendo? — Isabella quis saber.

— _Mama_ está muito zangada com Edward.

— Ah... — Isabella apenas murmurou. E, achando melhor não se envolver com os assuntos de família, declarou: — Estou seguindo para o jardim para me encontrar com Thomas e Plácida. Por que não vem comigo?

A irmã de Edward concordou com um gesto de cabeça e acompanhou Isabella. Seria uma maneira de escapar por um momento da tensão nervosa do ambiente doméstico.

— Edward pediu que Esme se mudasse do castelo e fosse para uma casa que faz parte do acervo da família. — Revelou Rosalie enquanto as duas caminhavam na direção da porta de saída do castelo.

Isabella encarou a outra com assombro.

— Meu Deus! Assim tão de repente?

— Os pertences pessoais dela já estão sendo embalados. — Contou Rosalie em voz baixa. — _Mama_ está muito chocada. Eu nunca vi Edward tão zangado ou tão determinado. Ela irá ficar em um hotel até que a casa esteja perfeitamente preparada para recebê-la.

— Nossa! Deve ter acontecido uma discussão desagradável. — Isabella comentou casualmente. Ela não pretendia ser hipócrita e fingir que lamentava a partida de Esme. E também não se arrependia de ter contado para o marido a maneira como a megera lhe tratara da primeira vez em que residira no castelo. Só estava surpresa com a rapidez dos acontecimentos.

— Eu vou sentir muita falta de Thomas. — Rosalie confessou com um suspiro.

— Você pretende se mudar do castelo também? — perguntou Isabella com espanto.

— _Mama_ está insistindo em que eu deva acompanhá-la.

— Eu não acredito que Edward irá concordar com isso. — Isabella proclamou. Ela sabia que Edward era muito afeiçoado à irmã e tinha conhecimento da vida restrita que Rosalie era obrigada a viver por causa da mãe. — O castelo sempre foi o seu lar, Rosalie.

— Sei disso. Mas você está certa de que a minha presença não irá incomodá-los?

Isabella riu.

— Claro que não! Muito pelo contrário. Eu ficarei feliz em poder desfrutar de sua companhia. Principalmente pelo motivo de Edward precisar viajar de maneira constante.

— Minha madrasta nunca irá me perdoar por abandoná-la dessa maneira. — revelou Rosalie com pesar. — Não tenho certeza se conseguirei agir contra a vontade dela e declarar que permanecerei no castelo.

Isabella franziu o cenho e estacou no caminho obrigando a outra a fazer o mesmo.

— Será que eu entendi de forma errada ou você se referiu à Esme como sua _madrasta?_

— Você não sabia disso? — Rosalie se surpreendeu. — Pensei que Edward já tivesse lhe contado há muito tempo. É claro que nós sempre a chamamos de _Mama, m_ as a verdade é que nossa mãe biológica morreu quando eu estava com três anos e Edward era recém-nascido.

Isabella ficou curiosa pelo motivo de Edward nunca ter-lhe contado o fato. Porém, ela sabia que era típico da personalidade do marido nunca falar a respeito do passado. Pelo menos, o que Rosalie acabava de revelar justificava o fato de Esme agir de maneira fria com o filho mais velho e se desmanchar em gentilezas quando tratava com o filho caçula.

— Porém, Jasper é filho legítimo de Esme, não é?

Rosalie assentiu.

— Jasper nasceu depois de quatro anos do casamento de Esme com nosso pai. _Mama_ ficou muito indignada quando descobriu que Jasper não poderia herdar mais do que o pai já havia destinado para ele no testamento. Caso contrário, o castelo teria que ser vendido para poder ser partilhado.

Thomas correu através do gramado para se atirar nos braços da mãe assim que a viu aproximar-se.

Com um sorriso largo, Isabella abraçou o filho e avisou a babá para desfrutar de um intervalo.

Enquanto Isabella assistia a cunhada brincar de bola com Thomas, rezava em silêncio para que Rosalie tivesse a coragem de enfrentar a madrasta e se livrar do controle que a matrona exercia sobre ela.

Quase uma hora depois, Edward surgiu para encontrar-se com eles. Ele estava deslumbrante nas calças caqui e uma camisa de mangas curtas na cor marrom.

Assim que o brilho dourado do olhar dele repousou nos olhos dela, Isabella enrubesceu ao se recordar das intimidades que eles compartilharam na noite anterior.

Thomas ficou feliz ao ver o pai e entregou-lhe a bola. Ao mesmo tempo, Rosalie se retirou com a desculpa de verificar se Esme precisava da sua ajuda.

Isabella se esforçou para conter a curiosidade enquanto assistia Edward e Thomas se distraírem com a bola.

Pouco depois, a babá apareceu e levou Thomas para tomar um banho e descansar.

Edward se sentou no gramado e chamou Isabella para acompanhá-lo.

Ela se acomodou ao lado dele e aproveitou para comentar:

— Eu quase não acreditei quando Rosalie mencionou que Esme, na verdade, é a madrasta de vocês.

Edward apertou os lábios por um instante e depois declarou:

— Ela é a única mãe que eu conheci. Minha mãe verdadeira morreu logo após o meu nascimento.

— Deve ter sido uma trágica perda para a família — Isabella falou com tristeza na voz.

— Meu pai se casou novamente apenas alguns meses depois da morte de minha mãe. Esme representou o grande amor na vida do meu pai. Ele seria capaz de beijar a terra por onde ela pisasse. Ele chegou perto da falência para poder satisfazer todos os luxos que ela desejasse.

De repente, Isabella começou a revisar seus conceitos de que Edward tivesse desfrutado de uma infância feliz.

— Mas o casamento de seu pai com Esme resultou em uma união feliz?

— Meu pai parecia feliz, porém, eu não acredito que Esme estivesse satisfeita com a vida que levava. — Edward deu uma pausa antes de prosseguir. — Quando meu pai estava no leito de morte, ele ficou muito preocupado com o futuro dela. Talvez ela mesma tenha lhe confidenciado seus medos. O fato foi que ele me pediu, como seu último desejo, que eu cuidasse de Esme como se fosse minha verdadeira mãe. Eu lhe dei a minha palavra e a honrei. E, até hoje, não havia me ocorrido que o excesso de tolerância com que a tratava pudesse interferir em meu casamento. Se você tivesse me contado antes a maneira como ela a tratava, eu a teria impedido. Você deveria ter sido franca comigo desde o início. — Edward murmurou em tom de reprovação. — Como minha esposa, era seu direito dirigir o castelo da maneira como achasse melhor.

— Eu era jovem e inexperiente naquela época. Não sei se conseguiria arcar com essa responsabilidade. — Argumentou Isabella para aliviar a tensão. Tudo o que desejava naquele momento seria fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor e não sobrecarregá-lo com mais um peso na consciência.

— Acontece que você nem mesmo teve a oportunidade de tentar. Se Esme não tivesse interferido, garanto que teria se saído muito bem. Apesar de jovem, você era uma moça inteligente e esperta.

— Sua irmã confirmou a maneira como via Esme me tratar no início de nosso casamento?

— Não foi preciso. O modo com que a minha madrasta se referiu a você nessa manhã bastou para que eu compreendesse o nível de animosidade dela a seu respeito. E a única solução seria pedir que ela deixasse o castelo.

— Tem certeza de que não se arrependerá disso?

Edward deu uma risada sonora.

— De maneira alguma! Embora eu e Rosalie não tivéssemos outra escolha a não ser tratá-la como se fosse nossa verdadeira mãe, Esme nunca demonstrou afeto maternal de nenhum tipo. Depois que Jasper nasceu, ela se ressentiu do meu direito como primogênito e fez o que podia para evitar que eu tivesse um contato maior com meu pai.

— Se é assim, então você foi mais gentil do que ela merecia.

— Mas não consigo me perdoar por não ter percebido a maneira como ela a tratava no inicio do nosso casamento. —Edward alcançou a mão dela e a apertou em gesto de encorajamento. — Eu espero que você possa superar o passado e começar a amar este lugar da mesma maneira que eu.

A esperança que brilhava nos olhos de Edward a fez acreditar que ele realmente estivesse empenhado em fazer com que o casamento deles funcionasse bem dessa vez. Mesmo porque, agora, havia o interesse de uma criança em jogo. E esse era um novo começo em que ambos deveriam se esforçar para dar certo.

Trajando um elegante vestido de seda na cor verde, que contrastava com os cabelos claros, Isabella subiu ao pódio com o coração rufando como um tambor. Ela levou em uma das mãos o papel onde estava escrito o discurso que pretendia fazer, para o caso de consultá-lo, caso se esquecesse de alguma palavra.

Aquela era a primeira vez que Isabella precisava falar em público. Apesar de ter ensaiado um milhão de vezes, um suor frio lhe escorria pela testa, e o nervoso fazia com que suas mãos ficassem trêmulas.

Assim que o diretor da instituição de caridade acenou, Isabella iniciou o discurso sobre a necessidade de todos ajudarem no projeto de abrigar as mulheres vítimas de violência doméstica. O fundo arrecadado seria destinado para auxiliar as mulheres e crianças que estivessem nessa condição a reconstruir suas vidas.

Enquanto ela discursava, Edward a observava no fundo do salão com um sorriso de encorajamento. Isabella estava feliz por ele ter adiado uma viagem de negócios apenas para poder apoiá-la naquele evento.

Assim que ela terminou o que tinha para dizer, agradeceu os aplausos e se encaminhou para a mesa onde Edward e Rosalie a aguardavam.

— Você esteve fantástica! — Edward comentou, enfático.

Isabella se sentiu feliz pela demonstração de orgulho que ele exibia. A atenção de Edward a ajudava a se esquecer dos dissabores do passado.

Naqueles dois meses, ela conhecera um lado diferente do marido. De alguma maneira, eles estavam conseguindo superar as mágoas e promover um rumo diferente ao casamento deles. Contudo, Isabella temia que o fato de Edward ter decidido encerrar o assunto com relação a Jasper, como se tivesse trancado os problemas em uma caixa lacrada, representasse apenas uma solução a curto prazo e não um caso resolvido. O nome de Jasper nunca era mencionado, e Edward também não falara mais a respeito do dinheiro que ela havia sacado antes de tê-lo abandonado.

Por outro lado, ela e Edward estavam desfrutando de uma vida maravilhosa que não tiveram oportunidade de viver na primeira vez por causa das infinitas horas que ele dedicava ao trabalho, deixando-a só. E a solidão em que Isabella se encontrava fora a principal causa de ela ter cultivado uma amizade tão grande com Jasper.

Mas os dois anos de separação pareceram ter funcionado para Edward. Ele arranjara tempo suficiente para Isabella e Thomas, além de introduzi-los em seu meio social. Ele também os levara para conhecer a extensão da propriedade e os apresentara para os administradores e colonos. Pela primeira vez, Isabella sentiu como se o castelo fosse seu verdadeiro lar.

Nos dias tradicionais de abertura do castelo para que o público o visitasse, Isabella aproveitava a ocasião para executar magníficos arranjos de flores.

Nos jantares promovidos para parentes e amigos, ela fazia a mesma coisa. O sucesso era tanto que Isabella recebeu inúmeros pedidos para atuar como consultora de ornamentos Aliceis nas festas locais. Porém, ela se recusava com uma desculpa polida. Não queria embarcar em algo que pudesse se transformar em algum tipo de compromisso. Agora que Esme havia se afastado do caminho, Isabella tinha muito que fazer no castelo e isso já lhe bastava.

Thomas estava radiante. Os dias no castelo eram mais ativos e repletos de novidades do que aqueles que ele passara em Charlbury St Helens. Além disso, ele desfrutava da atenção de muitas pessoas. Isabella ficou surpresa com a descoberta de que Edward, um homem tão austero em suas relações de negócios, pudesse agir de maneira tão tolerante com o filho e não o repreendesse de maneira severa nas vezes que o garoto fazia um tremendo drama para conseguir satisfazer suas vontades.

Edward costumava se justificar dizendo que não queria usar as mesmas rédeas curtas que o pai usara com ele. Por isso, esforçava-se para educar Thomas de maneira suave e construir um bom relacionamento com o filho.

Thomas o adorava. Saía correndo para abraçá-lo no instante em que o via se aproximar ou ouvia a voz dele. Bastava olhar pai e filho juntos para que Isabella compreendesse que ela havia tomado a decisão correta ao concordar em voltar para a Espanha com Edward.

Isabella também estava feliz. De uma maneira como nunca imaginara que pudesse acontecer outra vez.

Certa manhã, Edward a surpreendeu com um convite para um passeio nas montanhas, seguido de um almoço em um restaurante de uma vila distante, conhecido por servir excelentes refeições.

No caminho de volta, ele parou o carro no acostamento da estrada e, sem que ela esperasse, Edward perguntou:

— Jasper trouxe você para visitar essa região?

Tomada de surpresa, Isabella apenas murmurou:

— Não.

Ele lançou um olhar envenenado para a extensão do corpo feminino como se estivesse analisando a suposta infidelidade dela. Edward jamais se esqueceria da traição que ele acreditava ter acontecido. _Uma vez que ele n_ _ã_ _o acreditava na defesa que ela lhe oferecia, como poderia haver possibilidade de reconcilia_ _çã_ _o?_ ela pensou enquanto observava o brilho de rancor nos belos olhos do marido.

— Desculpe-me. Eu não deveria ter feito essa pergunta. — falou Edward em tom mais controlado.

— Você sabe que seu irmão não gosta de passeios campestres. Às vezes, ele me levava para conhecer seus amigos no clube da cidade.

— E você se divertia?

— Eu gostava de dançar. Depois que nos casamos, você nunca mais me levou para passear. Estava sempre ocupado com seus negócios e me deixava completamente solitária. — respondeu Isabella em tom de desafio, no mesmo instante em que sentia a paciência se esgotar.

Para surpresa dela, Edward enlaçou-lhe a cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto E beijou-a com furor. A raiva misturada com o desejo explodiu naquele beijo fervoroso e fez com que o corpo de Isabella reagisse de modo instintivo. Os dedos femininos agarraram as lapelas da jaqueta que ele usava e o forçaram a aprofundar a carícia. Os mamilos se enrijeceram de imediato ao sentirem o contato com o peito másculo. Edward interrompeu o beijo e praguejou alguma coisa ao sentir a intensidade com que o corpo dela reagia à carícia. Fez com que Isabella se acomodasse novamente no banco do passageiro e ligou o motor do carro. Completamente frustrada, ela exclamou:

— Você não deveria começar coisas que não pretende terminar!

— Quem foi que disse que eu não pretendo terminar o que comecei? — Ele falou em tom jocoso enquanto retomava o leito da estrada e dirigia com certa velocidade.

— Acontece que o castelo fica a mais de duas horas de onde estamos. — Ela o lembrou.

Edward exibiu um sorriso malicioso como resposta. Minutos depois, ele desviou a Ferrari da estrada e seguiu na direção de um hotel fazenda.

Isabella arregalou os olhos com surpresa.

— Não me diga que está pretendendo alugar uma suíte no hotel!

— Por que não? Apenas um acrobata poderia conseguir fazer um sexo satisfatório dentro de um carro — respondeu ele enquanto estacionava o veículo na frente da recepção do hotel.

— Mas nós nem temos bagagem! — Ela exclamou atônita.

Edward abriu a porta do passageiro e a ajudou a descer do carro. Sem o menor constrangimento, ele pediu para que a recepcionista lhe arrumasse a melhor suíte do hotel.

— O seu rosto é bem conhecido. As pessoas ficarão curiosas para saber o que estamos fazendo aqui — avisou Isabella no instante em que Edward trancou a porta da suíte. Mas, apesar da preocupação, Isabella se sentiu excitada com a aventura e a atitude audaciosa de Edward.

— Depois de abusar um pouco do vinho enquanto almoçava com minha esposa, considerei prudente dormir um pouco antes de prosseguir a viagem. — Respondeu ele, ostentando um sorriso cínico.

— Acontece que a famosa _siesta_ espanhola não está mais em moda nos dias de hoje. — Ela ironizou.

— Eu prometo que você irá adorar cada minuto da nossa _siesta_ — disse ele antes de beijá-la.

O beijo intenso e avassalador reacendeu a chama do desejo e ele começou a despi-la com urgência. Ela fazia o mesmo com ele, na mesma proporção.

Quando finalmente ambos estavam nus, Edward a tomou nos braços e repousou-a sobre os lençóis de linho branco que os aguardava.

Não havia necessidade de preâmbulos sensuais para nenhum dos dois, por isso, ele mergulhou rápido na intimidade feminina. Ela correspondeu ao avanço e eles prosseguiram a dança erótica com furor até chegarem ao clímax poderoso quando os corpos se convulsionaram de maneira enlouquecida.

— Agora, você poderá dormir se quiser. — Avisou ela, ao sentir seu corpo relaxar.

Sorrindo, Edward provou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez e sussurrou:

— Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.

Depois de repetirem o ato de amor, ele tombou exausto e finalmente adormeceu.

Isabella o observou por alguns instantes e, de repente, se deu conta de que estava se apaixonando por Edward outra vez e que não conseguiria suportar uma nova separação. Mas como faria para provar sua inocência se Edward insistia em acreditar que ela havia feito amor com Jasper?

Após jantarem no hotel, eles retornaram para o castelo. Maria, a governanta, avisou Isabella de que um homem com sotaque inglês havia ligado duas vezes para falar com ela, mas não havia deixado nenhum recado.

Isabella não tinha a mínima ideia de quem pudesse ser aquele homem. As amizades que ela fizera na Inglaterra se tratavam apenas de mulheres.

— Você tem certeza de que era a voz de um homem?

— Sim, senhora.

Isabella deu de ombros e respondeu:

— Bem, ele ligará novamente se for algo importante.

Enquanto ela conversava com a governanta, Rosalie surgiu na sala e mantinha uma expressão de preocupação no olhar.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto estivemos fora? — perguntou Isabella.

— Jasper chegou para uma visita. Ele está no hotel com Esme.

Edward endureceu as feições. Antes que Isabella pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele avisou que tinha trabalho a fazer e seguiu para o seu escritório particular.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper estava de volta! Parecia uma estranha coincidência que ele decidisse fazer sua primeira visita bem no momento em que Isabella praticamente acabava de retornar ao castelo.

Os pensamentos ecoavam em sua mente e impediam Isabella de dormir. Ela também se perguntava se Edward estava mesmo trabalhando até aquele horário. Ele ficara irritado ao receber a noticia da chegada de Jasper. Por um instante, ela se sentiu culpada por toda aquela desavença. Edward gostava muito do irmão caçula e, mesmo sem querer, Isabella fora a causadora daquela inimizade entre eles.

Por outro lado, ela reconhecia que os sentimentos de Jasper em relação a Edward sempre foram mais de hostilidade do que amor fraternal. Ele sempre se sentira inferior ao irmão começando pelo porte físico franzino com relação à constituição robusta e atlética de Edward.

Sem que percebesse, Edward superava Jasper sem precisar fazer esforço. Até mesmo nos negócios ele conseguira triunfar de maneira esplêndida. Enquanto Jasper, após ter falhado como empresário, acabara como gerente em uma das galerias que pertencia ao império de Edward.

Isabella não tinha conhecimento desses fatos quando viera morar no castelo pela primeira vez e começará uma grande amizade com Jasper. Não que ele pudesse representar alguma concorrência para Edward. Porém, o fato de seu marido viver obcecado com seu trabalho, e a interferência constante de Esme, deixava-a infeliz a ponto de sua amizade de Jasper significar a única saída para poder sobreviver.

O charme e a simpatia do cunhado a cativaram de uma maneira tão intensa que Isabella não compreendeu a razão de ele não a ter procurado depois que ela abandonou o castelo. Por qual motivo renegara a amizade que parecia ter sido tão sincera? E por qual razão ele deixara que Edward acreditasse que eles haviam dormido juntos? Como ele pudera ter sido tão cruel com Edward e também ter traído a amizade dela?

Isabella ainda não entendia á razão e precisava de respostas para essas questões. O que ela sabia era que Jasper havia embarcado para Nova York e se comportara de maneira indiferente ao caos que havia provocado. Enquanto ela ruminava o passado, uma raiva incontida explodiu em sua mente. Por que ela deveria se sentir culpada pelas mentiras de Jasper e pela recusa de Edward em acreditar na palavra dela?

Jasper era o mentiroso, ou pelo menos, omisso. E como resultado, Edward estava convencido da infidelidade da esposa. Então, por que ela deveria prosseguir se sentindo culpada por algo que nunca fizera? Por que deveria assumir o papel de bandido, quando, na verdade, ela fora vítima das mentiras de Jasper e da descrença de Edward? Num movimento súbito, ela saltou da cama e se enfiou no penhoar de seda antes de descer as escadas e procurar pelo marido.

Prosseguir atuando como se tivesse alguma culpa não lhe traria nenhum proveito. Principalmente depois de ter observado a mágoa nos olhos de Edward naquela tarde. Ela sabia que esquecimento ou perdão não estavam na pauta do marido. Quando Isabella entrou no escritório, ele não estava trabalhando. Ela espiou na direção do terraço e avistou a figura altiva de Edward com as mãos repousadas no muro de proteção e o olhar perdido no firmamento escuro e pontilhado de pontos brilhantes.

Sentindo a aproximação dela, ele falou em voz alta:

— Pensei que já estivesse dormindo.

— Como posso dormir sabendo que você ainda me considera culpada de algo que nunca fiz?

— Não vamos discutir isso outra vez. Jasper deixou claro o que havia acontecido entre vocês.

— E, por ter preferido acreditar nele, você lhe deu o poder de atormentá-lo.

Edward girou o corpo tão de repente que Isabella se assustou.

— Ninguém está me atormentando!

— Está bem. Então eu é que me sinto atormentada pelo o abismo que está se abrindo novamente entre nós!

Exclamou ela, na esperança de que ele a ouvisse.

— E isso a surpreende? — Ele respondeu, em tom sarcástico.

— Não deixe que isso aconteça outra vez, Edward! — Ela suplicou.

— Volte para a cama antes que digamos coisas que serão impossíveis de esquecer.

— Eu não pretendo fugir outra vez. Eu quero ficar com você, Edward.

— Talvez eu não queira ficar com você neste momento. — Declarou ele com a voz serena. — Se eu pudesse deixar tudo para trás e não pensar mais no assunto, já teria feito isso há muito tempo.

Ao ouvir as palavras duras do marido, Isabella sentiu a felicidade que provara nas últimas semanas escapar pelos vãos dos dedos. Tudo o que ela valorizava estava em risco de acabar e isso a apavorava. E o culpado de tudo isso era Jasper! Como se arrependia de ter feito amizade com ele!

Em uma última tentativa de acalmá-lo, Isabella se aproximou um pouco mais.

— Vamos para a cama. — Ela sussurrou com entonação sensual, desprezando-se por precisar usar desse recurso para vencer a resistência do marido.

— Não estou disposto para isso. — Ele respondeu irritado.

 _Falar com Edward naquele estado de humor era o mesmo que desejar ser picada por uma cobra,_ pensou Isabella.

— Por que você me pediu para dar outra chance ao nosso casamento se pretendia se comportar dessa maneira? — ela esbravejou.

— Eu nunca afirmei que tinha perdoado você pela sua infidelidade. E, apesar das circunstâncias, acho que tenho me comportado como um bom marido.

— Pois eu discordo! — respondeu ela, furiosa. — Acho que você está arruinando nosso relacionamento da mesma maneira como fez da primeira vez!

O brilho de frieza nos olhos dele se refletia sob a luz da lua.

— Eu é que arruinei nosso casamento?

— Quando eu conseguir provar que nunca tive um relacionamento íntimo com seu irmão, quem você poderá culpar pela nossa separação? Você pode se considerar do tipo durão que não costuma perdoar, mas, eu também não esquecerei tão fácil as acusações que me fez durante todo esse tempo. — Ela afirmou com os dentes cerrados de raiva. — Estou começando a pensar que já desperdicei tempo demais em uma relação que já está morta há muito tempo!

— Nossa relação não está morta! — Ele negou com vigor.

— É o que parece para mim. Eu devia ter pedido o divórcio e procurado por um homem que realmente me amasse e não insistido com alguém que continua me acusando de um romance que nunca aconteceu!

— Eu a quero muito, Isabella, e jamais concordaria com um divórcio.

— Não pode viver comigo e não pode viver sem mim? Esse é o seu dilema, Edward? — Ela perguntou com a voz estremecida pela emoção. —Acontece que eu consigo viver sem você! E já provei isso. Eu tinha uma boa vida em Charlbury St Helen's e...

Ele a interrompeu:

— Não tão boa a ponto de não abandoná-la para viver no castelo e cercada de todos os luxos que eu pudesse lhe proporcionar.

Isabella empalideceu diante de tamanha afronta.

— Eu só concordei em voltar para o castelo porque você me convenceu de que seria para o bem de Thomas! Não se atreva a me comparar com uma golpista!

Um pesado silêncio se instalou enquanto Isabella aguardava que ele respondesse alguma coisa. Contudo, Edward tornou a fitar o céu e se manteve calado. Mas não era preciso palavras para saber o que se passava na mente dele. Ele acreditava que havia sido traído e não havia argumentos que o convencessem do contrário. O suposto adultério sempre estaria presente em suas vidas como um obstáculo impossível de ser transpassado.

— Eu nunca estive interessada em seu dinheiro. — prosseguiu Isabella. — Eu posso ter cometido o erro de sacar mais fundos do que deveria no início do nosso casamento, mas não fiz isso por ganância e jamais tive a intenção de arrasá-lo.

— Eu acredito nisso.

A declaração de confiança a surpreendeu.

— Eu sinto muito por ter sacado aquele dinheiro. Foi uma atitude tola e insana. — admitiu Isabella com honestidade, embora nunca tenha revelado para o marido o que fizera com aquela enorme quantia.

Edward girou o corpo para encará-la.

— O maior problema era o momento difícil que eu estava passando. A recessão estava ameaçando as empresas e eu estava me esforçando para manter as finanças em um patamar seguro. Era a pior ocasião para ser feito um saque daquela proporção. Mas você não tinha condições de saber isso. Eu tive culpa em lhe proporcionar acesso irrestrito às contas bancárias da família.

— Está me dizendo que enfrentava problemas financeiros na época em que nos casamos? Por que não me contou?

Edward comprimiu os lábios até formar uma linha fina.

— Eu não queria preocupá-la.

Algumas lágrimas brotaram nos olhos dela.

— Mas eu pensava que você era rico e... — Ela se interrompeu no instante em que percebeu que havia usado uma frase que pudesse ser interpretada da maneira errada.

— Eu sei disso e fazia questão de demonstrar que o dinheiro não era uma preocupação para mim. Você não teve culpa por isso — murmurou ele com tristeza; — A verdade é que meu pai deixou a maior parte do dinheiro para minha madrasta e para Jasper quando ele morreu. Eu precisei de um esforço sobre-humano-para conseguir manter a propriedade e as empresas.

Isabella estava chocada com a confissão.

— Eu não tinha ideia dos problemas que você estava enfrentando. Deveria ter-me contado, Edward. Como eu poderia desconfiar de alguma coisa quando você vivia me ofertando presentes caros? Por que fazia isso?

— Você acreditava que estava vivendo um conto de fadas por estar morando em um castelo. Eu gostava de vê-la feliz e por isso procurava alimentar sua ilusão. — Naquele instante, ele esboçou um sorriso irônico. — Como eu poderia lhe contar que estávamos correndo o risco de perder tudo?

— Então, todas aquelas horas que você passava trabalhando e nunca tinha tempo para ficar em casa... Era porque estava tentando salvar os negócios?

— Sim. E todo aquele trabalho extra, assegurou novos contratos e eu consegui reverter a situação financeira. Mas era tarde demais para salvar nosso casamento.

Isabella queria abraçá-lo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia vontade de esbofeteá-lo por ter escondido dela tantos segredos. Edward a havia tratado como se ela fosse uma criança mimada que não conseguisse participar dos problemas financeiros que ele enfrentava na época. Ela ficou horrorizada ao saber que, enquanto ele lutava ferozmente para conseguir, equilibrar as finanças, ela se distraía com Jasper nos shoppings e clubes noturnos.

— Se você tivesse me contado a verdade, as coisas teriam sido muito diferentes — lamentou ela, com os olhos inundados de água. — Eu teria entendido a razão da sua constante ausência e até o apoiaria.

Edward enlaçou um braço na cintura dela e a conduziu para dentro do escritório. Apanhou um lenço da caixa que estava sobre a escrivaninha e o ofereceu para que Isabella enxugasse as lágrimas.

— Eu não tenho certeza de que isso tivesse feito diferença. — Ele respondeu. — Você era muito jovem e ingênua. Além disso, estava grávida. Não seria prudente sobrecarregá-la com esses assuntos.

Ele estava errado; porém, Isabella não quis protestar. Estava chocada demais para prosseguir na discussão. Ela sabia que o principal motivo de ele não ter-lhe contado sobre a situação financeira era por conta do orgulho masculino. Edward fora criado dentro dos padrões tradicionais e considerava seu dever providenciar o bem-estar da esposa. Ele adorava mimá-la com presentes caros que ela nunca tivera oportunidade de receber antes do casamento.

Ela também se culpava por não ter aberto seu coração e gritado que o que mais lhe interessava era a atenção dele e não as joias que ele pudesse lhe oferecer.

— Eu nunca esperei que você bancasse o meu super-herói — acrescentou Isabella com a voz estremecida enquanto secava as faces úmidas com o lenço de papel.

— Se você tivesse confiado em mim, eu nunca teria precisado da amizade de Jasper. A verdade era que eu me sentia negligenciada e solitária. Cheguei a pensar que você estivesse arrependido de ter-se casado comigo e se sentisse entediado. E fosse essa a razão pela qual nunca parasse em casa.

— Eu jamais imaginaria que o fato de lhe contar que estávamos a ponto de perder tudo, inclusive o castelo, pudesse salvar o nosso casamento. — Confessou, com um certo cinismo.

— Isso demonstra o quão pouco você me conhece. Eu sou uma pessoa leal e teria ficado ao seu lado em qualquer situação! — exclamou Isabella, empinando o nariz.

— Bem, naquela época, eu diria que você teria muito mais inclinação para ficar ao lado do meu _divertido_ irmão. — Edward salientou com uma ponta de ironia.

— Eu não era assim tão fútil! — Ela se defendeu. — Mas você não me deu a chance de provar o contrário!

Cansada daquela conversa inútil, Isabella lançou um último olhar para o rosto bonito do marido e retornou para o quarto.

O seu celular estava piscando sobre a cômoda e ela o apanhou para verificar os recados. Havia uma chamada perdida e duas mensagens de texto. Uma delas era de Rosalie se desculpando por ter dado o número dela para o irmão mais novo. A chamada perdida e a segunda mensagem de texto eram de Jasper.

 _Preciso falar com voc_ _ê_ _._

Ela ficou espantada com a ousadia dele em querer conversar com ela outra vez.

Isabella apagou a mensagem e jogou o celular de volta na superfície da cômoda. Jasper só poderia estar brincando. Nas atuais circunstâncias, ela jamais correria o risco de ser vista com ele, ainda que estivesse interessada em que ele lhe respondesse algumas perguntas. A última coisa que seu casamento com Edward precisava era de que fosse posta mais lenha na mesma fogueira.

Isabella tornou a se deitar na cama enquanto os pensamentos a impediam de dormir. De repente, a porta se abriu e Edward entrou.

Isabella ficou surpresa.

— Pensei que não fosse dormir comigo essa noite! — Disse enquanto ele começava a despir as roupas.

— Dormir em quartos separados não solucionará nossos problemas, querida. Quando eu fiz isso no passado, era porque você estava grávida.

— Essa foi a sua escolha na época, e não a minha.

— Não se tratou de uma escolha e sim de uma necessidade. — Ele declarou antes de seguir para o banheiro.

Logo que ele retomou para o quarto, Isabella insistiu no assunto.

— Por que se trataria de necessidade o fato de você ter escolhido dormir em um quarto separado quando eu estava grávida de Thomas?

Antes de responder, Edward se deitou ao lado dela na cama.

— Desde o princípio, o dr. Santos estava com receio de que você pudesse perder o bebê. Ele foi muito franco comigo. Ele considerava a sua constituição física muito delicada para conseguir suportar a gravidez até o fim. E era claro que eu não tinha ficado muito feliz com a notícia. — Admitiu ele enquanto enlaçava os ombros de Isabella e a aconchegava junto ao seu peito. — Eu me culpava por ter colocado sua vida em risco.

— Mas a minha vida não estava em risco!

— Eu sentia como se estivesse. O fato de minha mãe ter morrido por causa de complicações no parto me deixava apavorado. Por isso, eu me sentia na obrigação de fazer o melhor que eu pudesse para evitar que você tivesse problemas com a gravidez.

Isabella ficou confusa por um instante. Por que razão o seu ginecologista havia sido mais sincero com Edward do que com ela? Ou será que ele a avisara e ela não tivesse compreendido? Naquela época, seu vocabulário em espanhol não era muito fluente. Portanto, era perfeitamente possível que ela tivesse perdido a maior parte das informações que ele lhe passara. E o fato de que Edward estivesse seriamente preocupado com a saúde dela nunca lhe passara pela mente.

Isabella franziu o cenho quando chegou a uma inesperada conclusão:

— Está me dizendo que você parou de fazer amor comigo por causa das recomendações do dr. Santos?

— Que outra razão eu teria para me afastar de você? — Edward perguntou, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa. — Eu preferi usar um outro quarto, não apenas porque precisava trabalhar até altas horas e não queria incomodá-la, como também, pela razão de não confiar em mim mesmo, estando na mesma cama que você.

— Você devia ter-me explicado, Edward. Eu não tinha ideia do risco.

— Eu estava presente quando o médico a preveniu de que deveria tomar muito cuidado se quisesse que a gravidez chegasse ao final. Inclusive você já havia tido um sangramento. — lembrou-a. — Por isso, eu acreditava que não tinha nada para discutir com você. Nós não tínhamos escolha.

Ela pressionou os lábios contra o ombro bronzeado do marido como uma forma de se desculpar. Isabella se sentia consternada por ter julgado o comportamento dele de uma maneira tão equivocada. Ela tomara o seu afastamento por desinteresse, achando que se devia ao fato de seu corpo estar disforme por conta da gravidez. E a verdade era que Edward estava apenas cuidando do bem-estar dela e do bebê. Não só pelo sacrifício físico quanto em dar o melhor de si para poder superar a crise financeira. Isabella sentiu-se envergonhada por não ter percebido a luta do marido e se concentrado apenas em sua própria infelicidade.

— Vamos fazer um acordo, Isabella. — propôs Edward em tom sereno. — Fique longe de Jasper e nem mesmo fale com ele. E eu prometo que viveremos em paz.

Depois de um suspiro prolongado, ela afirmou:

— Está bem... Se for isso o que você quer...

— Não se trata do que eu quero. Trata-se do que deve ser feito. —Edward falou com entonação de comando.

— Eu não estou discutindo. Deixar de falar com Jasper não significa nenhum problema para mim — murmurou Isabella em resposta.

— Ótimo. Agora procure dormir. — Sugeriu ele, enquanto afagava-lhe o cabelo. — Se você não descansar, não terá condições de me acompanhar no café da manhã. Eu vou precisar acordar bem cedo para comparecer a uma reunião de negócios em Sevilha.

O fato de ele já ter planejado o desjejum na companhia dela a fez sorrir. Ainda estava se recordando do magnífico sexo que eles desfrutaram na suíte do hotel. Mas estar aninhada nos braços de Edward, em sua própria cama, tinha um significado especial.

Mesmo depois das notícias que nenhum dos dois desejava receber, eles permaneceram juntos. E isso era o que mais importava. Jasper podia estar de volta, porém, ela não tinha a mínima intenção de permitir que ele arruinasse seu casamento pela segunda vez.

NA manhã seguinte, depois de desfrutarem juntos do café da manhã no terraço, Isabella acompanhou o marido até o gramado nos fundos do castelo, onde um helicóptero aguardava por Edward. Ela avisou Plácida para que levasse Thomas para se despedir do pai. O garoto estava ansioso para assistir o helicóptero se erguer do chão.

Logo depois que a aeronave se afastou, Plácida levou Thomas para brincar com a bola. Isabella decidiu voltar para o castelo e cruzou com Rosalie que vinha ao seu encontro. A cunhada exibia feições preocupadas e falou em tom de embaraço:

— Eu não devia ter dado o número do seu celular para Jasper. Mas ele estava tão ansioso para falar com você que eu não consegui me esquivar.

— Eu não quero falar com Jasper. — Isabella admitiu.

— Talvez se você conversasse com ele e depois explicasse para Edward, quem sabe os problemas não acabassem resolvidos? — sugeriu Rosalie, com um brilho de esperança no olhar. — A maneira como as coisas estão é muito embaraçosa para todos nós. E agora que Jasper está de volta, a tendência é piorar. Ficará muito difícil excluí-lo das festas familiares e sociais. Até agora, ninguém sabe que meus irmãos não se falam.

— É mesmo? Será que Esme não aproveitou para falar mal de mim enquanto eu estava na Inglaterra?

— Pode apostar que não. Ela não poderia falar de você sem envolver Jasper. Esme jamais prejudicaria a reputação do filho. E, agora que ele voltou, ela está com a esperança de que Jasper encontre uma boa moça para se casar.

—Acho melhor sua madrasta esperar sentada para ver isso acontecer. — Comentou Isabella de modo casual.

Rosalie ostentou um brilho divertido no olhar e depois se afastou.

Isabella prosseguiu seu caminho até a cozinha, onde pretendia ditar algumas ordens para os criados. Enquanto isso, ao se recordar do olhar jocoso da cunhada, ela se perguntava se Rosalie sabia algo a respeito da vida do seu irmão caçula.

Na semana que se seguiu, Isabella decidiu reorganizar os quartos com a ajuda de Maria, a camareira. Ela procurava se ocupar porque Edward permaneceria por algum tempo em Sevilha. Um dos quartos estava sendo reservado para guardar as mobílias antigas que Esme considerava como necessárias para preservar a tradição da família. Isabella havia se perguntado se deveria ter discutido a redecoração com Edward antes de iniciá-la, depois decidira resolver por conta própria. Afinal, quando ela mencionava qualquer coisa a respeito de executar mudanças no interior do castelo, Edward não mostrava o menor interesse e dizia que cabia a ela resolver.

Enquanto Isabella cuidava de um arranjo de flores para adornar a mesa de jantar, ouviu Maria conversando com alguém que estava estacado no vão da porta de entrada da sala.

— Isabella! —Uma voz masculina chamou.

Ela girou o corpo de maneira a ficar de frente para a porta de entrada e empalideceu ao descobrir que se tratava de Jasper.

Ele estava tão bem vestido que parecia ter saído de uma revista de moda masculina. Os cabelos escuros e a boa aparência davam a impressão de se tratar de uma versão mais jovem de Edward. Embora não tivesse a mesma altura e nem a musculatura poderosa do irmão mais velho.

— Jasper? — Sussurrou espantada em resposta. — Eu não quero falar com você!

— Não parece uma atitude educada da sua parte — protestou o cunhado. — Afinal, nós pertencemos à mesma família, não acha?


	9. Chapter 9

Isabella tomou uma súbita decisão e pediu que Maria fosse terminar de arrumar o quarto no andar de cima. Assim que a criada saiu, Isabella permitiu que Jasper entrasse e depois trancou a porta,

— Não posso acreditar que tenha tido a ousadia de se aproximar de mim! — Ela exclamou com os olhos lotados de hostilidade.

Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não sei por que está tão zangada comigo!

Notando que ele estava pretendendo bancar o inocente, ela ficou ainda mais furiosa.

— Você não é nenhum estúpido! Sabe muito bem porque estou zangada. Como pode permitir que Edward acreditasse que estivéssemos tendo um caso?

— Você já havia abandonado a Espanha. Seu casamento estava acabado. Que diferença faria o que Edward pensasse? — Respondeu ele com um olhar de surpresa, como se o fato não tivesse importância.

— Será que você não tem consideração por seu irmão? Não sabia o quanto poderia feri-lo ao deixar que ele acreditasse que estivesse acontecendo algo íntimo entre nós?

Jasper deu um suspiro.

— Está bem. Vou tentar ser honesto com você. Eu pouco me importei com o que qualquer pessoa pensasse desde que eu conseguisse um bom motivo para poder sair de casa e me mudar para Nova York. Eu e Dario precisamos de privacidade para prosseguir com nossas vidas. E como eu acreditava que o casamento de vocês estivesse acabado, não achei que isso tivesse importância.

— Você não é assim tão ingênuo Jasper! — Protestou Isabella, quase perdendo a paciência. — Você poderia ter ido para Nova York com Dario sem precisar humilhar seu irmão com uma mentira deslavada!

— Na verdade, eu não disse nenhuma mentira. Não foi preciso. Edward estava convencido de que nós tínhamos um caso e tudo o que fiz foi ficar em silêncio. Se ele queria acreditar nisso, era problema dele. Eu não tive nada a ver com isso.

— Como não? Tinha tudo a ver com você! — gritou Isabella. — O que acontece é que você pouco se importou com quem saísse magoado. E usou nossa _suposta_ amizade como uma desculpa.

— Seu casamento estava acabado. — Jasper fez questão de lembrá-la. — E eu não sabia que você ainda estava grávida quando partiu da Espanha.

— Eu também não sabia. Só descobri depois que estava na Inglaterra.

— É claro que se eu soubesse da existência do bebê, não teria deixado Edward acreditar na sua infidelidade. Mas eu não tinha a menor ideia disso.

— Então, agora você está ciente disso. Eu e Edward estamos tentando recuperar o nosso casamento. Apenas que não está sendo muito fácil porque ele ainda acredita que eu dormi com você.

Subitamente, Jasper começou a se lamentar:

— Meu irmão sempre conseguiu as coisas de maneira fácil. Parecia que tudo caía do céu para ele. Foi assim na escola, no trabalho, nas amizades... — Jasper enumerou uma infinidade de vantagens que Edward possuía sobre ele e o ressentimento que ele sentia por conta disso. — Talvez um pouco de sofrimento por causa do casamento desfeito fosse bom para o ego inflado de Edward.

Isabella fez um esforço enorme para se impedir de falar o que ela realmente pensava daquela atitude maldosa. Se ela tivesse percebido a inveja que Jasper sentia pelo sucesso do irmão, ela jamais teria feito dele seu confidente e amigo.

— Você precisa contar a verdade para Edward. Jasper meneou a cabeça.

— Eu não posso fazer isso.

— Bem, se essa é a sua decisão, então eu serei obrigada a revelar seu segredo.

Jasper asseverou as feições e deu um passo na direção dela.

— Você me prometeu que nunca faria isso! Ela empinou o nariz e lançou um olhar furioso.

— Eu prometi porque não imaginava o dano que causaria ao meu casamento o fato de ter que guardar o seu segredo. Por que você não toma coragem e usa de honestidade com sua família? — Pressionou-o. — Talvez não seja o que eles gostassem de ouvir, mas, pelo menos você estaria sendo sincero. Existem famílias que superam revelações piores do que essa.

— Com respeito à minha mãe, eu tenho certeza de que não existe revelação _pior_ do que saber que o amor da minha vida é um homem e não uma mulher. — Declarou Jasper com desdém. — Você já ouviu o que ela pensa dos gays?

Isabella assentiu.

— Eu sei que Esme é uma mulher preconceituosa, mas quem sabe ela possa mudar se você lhe der a oportunidade de entender como você é na verdade.

— Você só pode estar brincando! Ela me jogaria para fora de casa e cortaria a minha mesada!

Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

— Eu não sabia que você recebia mesada da sua mãe. Jasper soprou o ar com força.

— E como acha que eu poderia manter o padrão de vida que levo apenas com meu salário?

— Bem, a sua condição financeira não é da minha conta, Jasper. E se você vai contar ou não o seu segredo para a sua mãe é problema seu. Mas, quanto a Edward, eu exijo que você lhe conte que é gay. Essa será a única maneira do seu irmão acreditar que nós nunca tivemos um caso.

Jasper a fulminou com o olhar.

— Nem pense nisso! Você sabia que ele expulsou da empresa o único gay que fazia parte do quadro de funcionários?

— Sim. Mas acontece que o gay em questão se tratava de um valentão que havia sido prevenido várias vezes por ter ameaçado seus colegas, antes de ser demitido. Eu nunca soube que Edward tivesse qualquer ação que denunciasse uma atitude homofóbica — ressaltou Isabella. — E eu não estou pedindo que você faça isso, Jasper. Estou dizendo que se não contar a verdade para Edward, eu mesma o farei. Eu não tenho que manter a promessa em guardar o seu segredo no instante em que ele ameaça o meu casamento e a felicidade do meu filho!

— Isso é chantagem emocional! — Jasper a acusou.

— Eu não lhe devo explicações e nem desculpas depois do que você fez para Edward! Aliás, eu não lhe devo nada!

Percebendo que ela estava falando sério e não tinha intenção de recuar, Jasper perdeu a paciência. Praguejando algo que ela não entendeu, ele abriu a porta e saiu apressado, quase trombando com a camareira que vinha no sentido contrário.

Isabella respirou fundo e depois retomou para terminar o arranjo de flores que havia iniciado. Rosalie entrou naquele momento e admirou-se com as modificações que Isabella havia feito na sala. Comentou que o ambiente havia ficado mais aconchegante e menos austero, como era no tempo em que a madrasta administrava o castelo.

Por algum tempo, Isabella ficou tão entretida com a cunhada que quase se esqueceu da cena desagradável que acabara de acontecer entre ela e Jasper. Contudo, ainda se perguntava se o motivo de Jasper esconder da família sua condição de gay, se devia ao fato do medo de perder a mesada que a mãe lhe garantia. Será que o dinheiro era o principal motivo pelo qual ele não assumisse a sua verdadeira sexualidade?

A ingenuidade de Isabella em considerar sincera a amizade dele lhe custou muito caro. A promessa que fizera de manter o segredo de Jasper a obrigara a esconder muita coisa de Edward. Jasper a usara como um escudo quando pretendia frequentar lugares nos quais ele preferia não ser visto sem uma companhia feminina. Dario, seu namorado italiano, costumava acompanhá-los.

A verdade era que Isabella começara a esconder coisas do marido desde o início do casamento. E tudo por causa de Jasper. O simples pensamento a condenava e fazia com que sua mente retomasse a um tempo que não desejava lembrar. O passado deveria ser deixado no passado se ela pretendesse prosseguir com sua felicidade. Mesmo com relação ao dinheiro que ela havia sacado, o melhor seria não tocar no assunto. Edward poderia entender-lhe os motivos, mas, depois de cinco minutos, ele poderia pensar melhor e considerar que ela não fosse digna de ser sua esposa. O casamento deles não suportaria mais um abalo daquele tipo.

— Jasper, às vezes, pode se comportar de maneira muito explosiva. — Comentou Rosalie, tirando Isabella dos devaneios. — Mas, se você ignorá-lo, ele acaba se equilibrando muito rápido. Esme sempre foi muito indulgente com Jasper.

A governanta entrou na sala para comunicar a Isabella que Edward ligara, avisando que passaria a noite no apartamento deles em Sevilha.

Isabella ficou frustrada com a notícia. Primeiro, porque estava ansiosa para vê-lo e, segundo, por Edward não ter-lhe comunicado pessoalmente a sua mudança de planos.

— Por que você não vai até Sevilha para se encontrar com Edward? — Perguntou Rosalie ao notar a contrariedade estampada no rosto de Isabella. — Eu me encarregarei de que Thomas tome banho na hora certa e lerei uma história para ele dormir. E, se você não se importar, estou planejando visitar minha amiga Serafina hoje à tarde, e gostaria de levar Thomas comigo. Serafina tem um filho quase da mesma idade de Thomas.

Uma vez que Rosalie estava se prontificando a cuidar de Thomas, não havia motivo para que Isabella não aceitasse o conselho da cunhada.

Ela agradeceu Rosalie e subiu para o quarto a fim de mudar as roupas. Estava empolgada com a ideia de surpreender Edward. Isabella nunca havia feito uma coisa dessas antes. Quem sabe uma atitude dessas pudesse reforçar a ligação entre eles? E tão logo Jasper desfizesse a ideia de que eles haviam tido um caso, a imagem de seu casamento voltaria a ser imaculada.

Isabella ainda estava no quarto, quando o telefone tocou. Ela havia escolhido um vestido na cor framboesa com um drapejado na frente e que emoldurava perfeitamente o busto farto e erguido. O comprimento que alcançava um palmo abaixo dos joelhos deixava visível grande parte das pernas bem torneadas. Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e alcançou o telefone que estava posto sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

— Alô!

— Bells... É você? — Uma voz masculina perguntou. — A mulher que me atendeu disse que iria passar a ligação diretamente para você.

Isabella sentiu o sangue congelar ao reconhecer que se tratava do seu pai. Ela esperava nunca mais ter que ouvir a voz dele, mas o destino parecia insistir em lhe jogar na cara os erros do passado. Tarde demais ela descobriu que os telefonemas de um homem com sotaque inglês que Maria mencionara na noite em que ela retornara do hotel fazenda com Edward se tratavam do seu pai.

— Como você sabia onde me encontrar? — Perguntou Isabella com nervosismo.

— Sua prima Ellie viu uma foto sua em uma revista e me mostrou. Minha pequena Bells com um vestido de festa e cercada de pessoas importantes! — O homem falou com entonação admirada. — Então, você se reconciliou com o conde espanhol e nem se preocupou em me contar?

— E por que eu faria isso?

— A revista mencionou que você tem um filho. Meu neto. E eu nem o conheço! — Charlie Swam reclamou. — Talvez eu deva lhe fazer uma visita. Mas acho que você não gostaria que eu a embaraçasse, não é? Se alguém descobrisse a sua origem, você teria muito a perder, Bells.

— Eu não vou lhe dar mais nenhum centavo! — Protestou Isabella com ferocidade. — Você prometeu que não iria mais me ameaçar. Por isso, deixe-me em paz!

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Isabella devolveu o fone no receptor com tanta força que quase quebrou o aparelho. Ela não pretendia permitir que o pai a chantageasse outra vez. Recusava-se a ficar intimidada com as ameaças dele.

Contudo, ela já se perguntava se o dinheiro que havia em sua conta bancária seria suficiente para calar a boca do pai.

Ele era um homem sem escrúpulos que havia maltratado cruelmente a mulher e a filha. Expulsara Isabella de casa sem se importar com o destino que ela tivesse nas ruas. E, se ela havia conseguido obter sucesso na vida, não fora com a ajuda de Charlie Swam. Portanto, ele não tinha nenhum direito de lhe pedir dinheiro e nem de ameaçá-la. Mas ela sabia que ele não desistiria tão fácil. Com certeza tornaria a ligar. Ou, pior... viria lhe fazer uma visita. Como já havia acontecido antes e ela fora obrigada a lhe entregar uma grande soma em dinheiro para que ele se mantivesse fora da vida dela.

E tudo isso por causa de uma pequena mentira que ela contara para Edward quando eles namoravam. Naquela época, lhe parecera melhor não revelar a triste realidade da sua vida. Sabendo que Edward pertencia a uma classe social respeitada, ela não via razão para revelar a sua origem miserável e infeliz. Nem mesmo tinha coragem de lhe contar que seu pai havia sido preso várias vezes por roubo e costumava espancar a mulher. E que a mãe vivia alcoolizada para poder suportar as agressões do marido.

Quando chegou a Sevilha, Isabella entrou com o carro no estacionamento do suntuoso prédio onde funcionavam os escritórios do marido. Dirigiu-se para o último andar do edifício e a secretária informou que Edward se encontrava em uma reunião. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia interrompê-lo, ela pensou. Então se acomodou em uma das poltronas na sala de recepção para aguardar até que ele ficasse livre.

Aconteceu que dois executivos que passavam naquele instante a reconheceram e pararam para cumprimentá-la. Isabella se ergueu e os três iniciaram uma agradável conversa. Edward estava abandonando a sala de reuniões quando avistou Isabella e os dois executivos na recepção. Ela estava sorrindo e os dois homens a olhavam com admiração. Isabella parecia possuir um imã que atraia constantemente os homens, onde quer que fosse.

Ele comprimiu os lábios e enrijeceu as feições no instante em que se aproximou dela. Isabella abriu um largo sorriso assim que o viu. Embora reconhecesse que ele parecia zangado.

— Você está muito ocupado para me receber? — Ela quis saber.

— Duvido que exista algum homem neste prédio que esteja ocupado demais para não lhe dar atenção, querida. — Ele respondeu e lançou um olhar severo para os executivos. Os homens entenderam o recado e se apressaram em seguir para suas salas. — Você está magnífica neste vestido! —Edward exclamou assim que os executivos se afastaram.

Apesar do comentário gentil, ela notou uma frieza nos olhos do marido, E enquanto eles caminhavam na direção do elevador, Isabella estudou o perfil contrariado que ele exibia. Então perguntou:

— Você já estava de saída ou eu o atrapalhei?

As portas do elevador se abriram e Edward gesticulou para que ela entrasse na frente dele.

— Eu não tive a intenção de forçá-lo a sair mais cedo do trabalho. — Ela insistiu.

— Você não me forçou, eu já estava de saída. — Respondeu ele, finalmente. E quando as portas se abriram revelando o estacionamento, Edward perguntou: — Você estacionou seu carro aqui?

— Sim.

— E por que veio até Sevilha? — Ele indagou enquanto caminhavam na direção da limusine, onde seu motorista o aguardava pacientemente.

Isabella enrubesceu.

— Eu... Eu queria ver você.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal de dúvida.

— É verdade! — Isabella exclamou diante da evidente desconfiança.

— _Dios mio,_ será possível que você tenha algo para me confessar?

— Não. Por que acha que tenho algo para lhe confessar?

— Não sei. Só você poderá responder essa questão. — Edward respondeu com frieza. — Por que não diz logo o que veio fazer aqui?

— Mas eu já lhe disse!

Ele nada respondeu e a ajudou a entrar no banco traseiro do veículo. Isabella se afastou um pouco para proporcionar-lhe lugar.

Assim que eles estavam acomodados, o motorista ligou o motor do carro e dirigiu para fora do estacionamento.

Durante o percurso, Edward se manteve calado enquanto olhava através do vidro da janela as calçadas lotadas de pessoas que caminhavam apressadas em direções opostas.

Isabella decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

— Pelo menos a viagem valeu a pena para que eu aprendesse uma lição. Nunca mais eu tentarei lhe fazer uma surpresa no trabalho. Você me tratou com tanta indiferença que eu me senti como se fosse uma estranha.

— E o que _exatamente_ você esperava de mim? — Perguntou Edward com um olhar fulminante.

No instante em que ela pretendia revidar, o motorista estacionou a limusine próxima do calçadão onde eles teriam que prosseguir a pé. O velho centro da cidade de Sevilha havia sido transformado em área para pedestres e o apartamento da família Vasquez ficava em um gracioso edifício considerado como uma das relíquias da cidade. Quando eles finalmente entraram no apartamento, Isabella aproveitou para desabafar:

— Afinal, por que você está zangado comigo?

— Porque você é mentirosa, e eu não posso mais suportar ficar casado com uma mulher em quem eu não possa confiar!

As palavras atingiram Isabella como se ele a tivesse apunhalado. _Ela era uma mentirosa e ele n_ _ã_ _o podia confiar nela?_ Será que Edward estava pensando em um divórcio? Essa seria a única explicação para o comportamento dele.

— Eu sei que você se encontrou com Jasper. — Revelou ele, cerrando os dentes. — Quando liguei para casa, Maria me contou que Jasper estava na sala conversando com você.

— Jasper apareceu no castelo dizendo que precisava falar comigo. Provavelmente porque eu não respondi a mensagem de texto que ele me enviou na noite anterior.

— E você nem mencionou esse fato para mim.

— Por que eu não queria que uma mensagem de texto idiota ou uma chamada perdida de Jasper pudessem causar mais problemas entre nós.

O brilho dourado nos olhos dele parecia lançar faíscas na direção dela.

— Sem que exista confiança eu não posso mais viver com você.

O tom ameaçador contido na voz dele provocou com que a pele delicada de Isabella se arrepiasse por inteiro.

— Eu acreditei que estávamos conseguindo chegar a um consenso — ele prosseguiu. — Mas quando soube que você estava com Jasper, depois da promessa que fez, conclui que não podemos mais ficar juntos.

Isabella estava trêmula e sentia uma náusea torturar-lhe a boca do estômago. Ela nunca se sentira tão assustada desde que era apenas uma criança. Se Edward decidisse que deixá-la seria a coisa certa a fazer, ela tinha certeza de que ele não hesitaria em abandoná-la. Não importava o quanto isso lhe custasse.

Infelizmente, ela havia prometido não ver Jasper e quebrara a promessa. Como faria para se defender dessa acusação? E aquele não seria o momento de argumentar que Jasper pertencia à família e que seria muito difícil evitar o encontro com ele a qualquer momento? Edward não estava em condições de entender que um encontro com Jasper seria inevitável.

Ela podia sentir a barreira que ele havia erigido ao seu redor. Isabella o magoara mais uma vez e ele estava a ponto de tomar uma atitude irrevogável. Isabella estava tão apavorada com a possibilidade de divórcio que nem mesmo se sentia capaz de pensar com clareza. Ela não poderia suportar perdê-lo agora que havia experimentado a felicidade que ele era capaz de lhe proporcionar.

Ela descobriu muito tarde o quanto havia errado com ele. Por causa de uma promessa que havia feito para Jasper, ela deixara que Edward acabasse acreditando na infidelidade dela. Apesar de ter proclamado sua inocência, ela nunca revelara a prova que a libertaria. E agora ela teria que sofrer com a desconfiança de Edward pelo resto da vida. Pior, perdê-lo para sempre!

— Nunca houve um caso entre mim e Jasper. Ele irá provar isso para você no fim da semana. — Declarou ela com a voz estremecida.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Sobre o que você está falando?

— Jasper me assegurou que nunca lhe disse que nós tínhamos um caso e que ele apenas ficou em silêncio. No fim da semana, ele lhe contará a razão dessa hipótese ser impossível.

— Mas que droga! Pare de falar em parábolas!

— Eu dei minha palavra a Jasper que o deixaria falar primeiro. Se ele não fizesse isso, então eu mesma lhe contaria.

— Se existe algo importante que eu tenha que saber, você tem a obrigação de me dizer _agora_ e não esperar pela vontade de Jasper.

Depois de um silêncio perturbador, Isabella decidiu que não poderia esperar mais para contar a verdade para o marido.

— Jasper é gay. — Revelou ela, em um quase sussurro. — Essa é a prova de que nunca aconteceu nada de íntimo entre nós.

Edward estudou-lhe o rosto por um momento.

— Você acha que vai conseguir me enganar com essa farsa? Essa é uma mentira desprezível para tentar acobertar a verdade.

— Eu entendo que você esteja chocado com essa revelação, mas acontece que eu não estou mentindo e nem tentando acobertar coisa alguma! Essa é a verdade pura e simples.

— Meu irmão sempre viveu cercado de garotas desde os 16 anos de idade. Não acha que a essa altura eu já teria desconfiado de alguma coisa?

— Jasper fez todo o possível para encobrir sua verdadeira natureza. E foi só quando estava cursando a faculdade que assumiu a sua condição de gay. As garotas que ele namorava significavam apenas uma maneira de se esquivar da crítica da família. Você nunca se perguntou por que os relacionamentos dele com as garotas não duravam mais do que uma ou duas semanas?

— Nem todos os jovens da idade dele levam um namoro a sério por muito tempo.

Isabella esboçou um sorriso desanimado.

— Eu nunca consigo convencê-lo de nada, não é? Você não acredita em mim, mas eu estou dizendo a verdade. Jasper nunca quis que ninguém soubesse da sua preferência sexual, principalmente sua mãe. Todos sabem a maneira como Esme pensa e ele temia que lhe cortasse a mesada.

— Eu ainda não estou convencido de que Jasper seja gay. Como posso ter certeza de que essa é a verdade se estou cansado de surpreendê-la com mentiras?

Desesperada para provar que não estava mentindo, Isabella lançou um último argumento:

— Você sabia que Jasper está morando com Dario Ortini?

— E o que tem isso? Eles são amigos desde os tempos de escola.

— Eles são muito mais do que amigos. Eles são um casal, Edward! Você não achou estranho que Dario tenha se mudado para Nova York na mesma época em que Jasper foi para lá?

Edward abriu a boca para contestar, arrependendo-se em seguida. Franziu o cenho e raciocinou por um instante. Depois, desabafou:

— Não posso acreditar que deixei escapar essa observação. Eu sempre ouvi comentários a respeito de Dario; porém, nunca desconfiei de que o relacionamento entre eles fosse além da amizade. Está evidente a vida dupla que meu irmão levou ao longo de todos esses anos. — admitiu Edward com relutância. — _Dios mio!_ Por que ele simplesmente não me contou? Será que pensava que eu o desprezaria por causa disso? Eu não dou a mínima para as preferências sexuais dele. Jasper sempre será meu irmão. Mas por que _diabos_ ele me deixou acreditar que vocês tiveram um caso?

— Porque ele tem muita inveja de você. Jasper me confessou que se sentia infeliz porque a vida sempre foi mais fácil para você. E que você sempre o superou na escola, nos negócios, nas amizades... enfim, até na estrutura física — contou Isabella. — Eu não sei que motivos levaram Jasper a deixar você acreditar que tivemos um caso, mas esse é um problema que você precisará resolver com seu irmão, em particular.

— Nesse momento, o que eu estou precisando é de um drinque bem forte. — respondeu Edward em voz alta, enquanto caminhava na direção do pequeno bar. — Você aceita alguma coisa?

— Talvez uma taça de vinho branco. — Ela respondeu enquanto notava a palidez de Edward.

—Você está bem? — Ela perguntou enquanto segurava a taça que ele acabara de entregar com o vinho.

— Não. — admitiu ele. — Estou arrasado comigo mesmo. Meu irmão é gay, e eu nunca desconfiei.

— Era isso mesmo que Jasper queria. Ele não desejava que a família soubesse.

Edward passou a mão sobre o cabelo sedoso e lamentou:

— Minha madrasta vai ter um ataque de nervos quando souber disso. Mas pior que isso tudo é a culpa que eu sinto pelo que fiz a você e ao nosso casamento. Eu a julguei precipitadamente e me recusei a aceitar a sua palavra.

Isabella encolheu um ombro.

— Eu posso entender que, pelo fato de Jasper não ter negado o caso, ficou difícil aceitar a minha palavra de que nada havia acontecido. Estou feliz de finalmente poder provar a verdade.

— Jasper a usou para poder me atingir. Eu deveria ter confiado mais no que você me dizia. — Edward terminou o uísque que havia posto em seu copo e sugeriu: — Vamos sair para jantar. Eu já tenho uma reserva em um excelente restaurante.

A súbita mudança de humor e de assunto a alarmou. Contudo, aquela era maneira habitual de Edward recuperar o autocontrole. Ela o devastara com aquela revelação, e ele precisava recuperar a estima e esconder as emoções através de uma aparência indiferente.

Isabella ficou frustrada com a recusa dele em compartilhar de uma maneira franca o que sentia e pensava. Ela desejava se atirar nos braços dele e gritar que o amava o suficiente para perdoá-lo pelas acusações infundadas. Mas Edward era orgulhoso demais para agradecer toda aquela compreensão. Ele sempre se guiara por padrões rígidos de conduta e, infelizmente, tinha que admitir que falhara em seu discernimento. Porém, preferia lidar com a situação à sua própria maneira.

Eles seguiram para o restaurante que ficava a apenas dois quarteirões de distância e desfrutaram de uma refeição deliciosa, acompanhada de um vinho de excelente qualidade.

Edward não fizera sequer uma referência ao irmão durante todo o tempo. E, quando ela segurou-lhe as mãos por cima da mesa, ele pediu:

— Por favor, não diga nada. Eu prefiro mil vezes ter que suportar a raiva do que a piedade.

Notando que não deveria tocar mais naquele assunto, Isabella aproveitou para comentar:

— Eu notei que você redecorou o apartamento. Quando foi que fez isso?

— Logo depois que você abandonou o castelo e saiu da Espanha. Eu não podia mais suportar a ilusão de que você estivesse me esperando assim que eu cruzasse a porta da sala. Por isso, preferi transformar o ambiente.

— Foi por essa mesma razão que redecorou a suíte do castelo?

Ele assentiu.

Edward era mais sensível do que ela imaginava, concluiu Isabella com desgosto. Isso demonstrava o quanto ele sofrera com a suposta descoberta de que a esposa o tivesse traído com seu próprio irmão.

Mais tarde, Isabella estava sozinha na cama de casal e se revirava nos lençóis brancos e macios, sentindo-se incapaz de conciliar o sono.

Edward lhe dissera que tinha trabalho para colocar em ordem, antes que o dia amanhecesse e eles retornassem para o castelo.

 _Seria mesmo trabalho ou se tratava de uma desculpa para poder ficar sozinho?_

Isabella ansiava pela presença dele, mas se recusava a superar o orgulho e pedir que viesse dormir com ela. Afinal, se ele decidira recusar sua oferta de apoio, porque deveria insistir?

Inutilmente, tentou acalmar seus pensamentos e dormir um pouco. Acendeu a luz do abajur e consultou o relógio de cabeceira. Já passava das três horas da madrugada. Afastou os lençóis e se ergueu da cama decidida a procurar pelo marido.

Quando o encontrou, ela descobriu que Edward ainda tinha o poder de surpreendê-la...


	10. Chapter 10

Isabella sabia reconhecer uma pessoa alcoolizada mesmo que estivesse há quilômetros de distância.

Os sinais estavam gravados em sua lembrança depois de ter passado a infância testemunhando os passos cambaleantes da mãe e os xingamentos que a deixavam apavorada. Talvez por isso, Isabella detestasse a bebida e estava muito feliz por ter se casado com um homem de hábitos refinados, que jamais abusava do álcool em qualquer que fosse a ocasião.

Contudo, era inegável que Edward estivesse completamente bêbado.

Ele estava na varanda da sala, acomodado em uma espreguiçadeira. Apenas a luz da lua iluminava a camisa branca aberta no peito, o jeans desabotoado na cintura e os pés descalços.

Assim que ele percebeu a chegada de Isabella, tentou se erguer da cadeira e quase perdeu o equilíbrio. O cabelo estava revolto, e o brilho do olhar era quase irreconhecível.

— Edward?

— Eu não quero conversar com você agora. — Ele resmungou em resposta.

— Pois eu acho que é melhor falar comigo, queria você ou não. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar se embriagando sozinho.

Isabella retirou a garrafa de uísque que estava bem ao lado da espreguiçadeira antes que ele a alcançasse outra vez.

Por um instante, ele a fuzilou com os olhos. Mesmo inebriado, Edward não gostava que alguém lhe impedisse de fazer o que estivesse com vontade.

— Você está se embriagando e eu quero saber a razão! — demandou Isabella.

Com visível esforço, Edward endireitou os ombros e depois de um longo suspiro, avisou:

— Agora não.

Ela suavizou a voz e reformulou a questão:

— Eu preciso entender porque você está sofrendo tanto.

— Não está evidente? Eu cometi todos os erros possíveis em nosso casamento!

— Os erros fazem parte da natureza humana. Você apenas precisa aprender a conviver com eles.

— Não está com pena de mim? — perguntou ele, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— Pena? — repetiu ela. — Por que eu teria pena de alguém que me fez viver um inferno?

— Acontece que você tem o poder de me deixar louco de ciúmes... Sempre foi assim. Uma vez eu vi você com outro homem e nunca me esqueci da maneira como fiquei furioso.

Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Quando?

— Pouco antes de nos casarmos. Naquela época, eu não estava pensando em assumir um compromisso, e você decidiu terminar comigo. Quando eu a vi com seu novo namorado, quase morri de ciúmes. Você estava sorrindo enquanto ele segurava a sua mão. — Ele deu uma pausa para respirar. Os olhos brilhavam de raiva apenas com a lembrança. — Eu não suportava ver que outro homem tomara o meu lugar e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. O fato de ser um homem possessivo sempre fez parte da minha natureza.

Isabella se recordou do dia em que Edward retornou e lhe pediu em casamento. Ela sabia que a decisão viera porque ele não queria perdê-la para outro homem, mas não imaginava que ainda sentisse ciúmes daquela maneira.

— Se você quer saber a verdade, eu lhe direi. — Ele prosseguiu. — Eu detestava vê-la dando tanta atenção para o meu irmão. E foi muito difícil ter que agir de maneira racional. Eu estava trabalhando demais e sabia que você se sentia solitária e infeliz. Por essa razão, decidi tolerar a sua amizade com Jasper. Porém, eu acreditava que o relacionamento entre vocês fosse puramente platônico.

— Mesmo porque eu estava grávida de Thomas. — recordou ela.

— Acontece que a amizade entre você e Jasper começou muito antes de você ter ficado grávida. Ele vivia convidando-a para sair e você sempre aceitava.

— Ele dizia que sentia pena de me ver tão solitária e se oferecia para me proporcionar alguma distração. Eu acreditei na amizade sincera de Jasper e prometi guardar segredo quando ele me contou que era gay. E eu não percebia qualquer tipo de ciúmes da sua parte por causa da minha amizade com seu irmão. Você nunca demonstrou isso!

— Eu era orgulhoso demais para expor minha fraqueza. Mas o ciúme me corroía por dentro. Eu via você tão sorridente quando Jasper estava por perto que comecei a pensar que preferia a companhia dele em vez da minha. — admitiu, com amargura.

Isabella engoliu a saliva por duas vezes antes de declarar:

— Eu agia dessa forma apenas para chamar sua atenção. Considerava que assim, se você visse o quanto Jasper gostava de estar comigo, talvez decidisse ficar mais tempo em casa. Eu não imaginava que a sua obsessão pelo trabalho fosse por causa da situação financeira e sim porque estivesse entediado comigo.

— Eu sentia muitas coisas naquela época, menos tédio. — Ele afirmou com um sorriso malicioso.

Ao observar o contorno perfeito da boca masculina, Isabella teve certeza de que amava Edward mais do que nunca. Principalmente agora, quando ele exibia suas falhas sem se sentir envergonhado. Ele não era perfeito, mas isso não importava, porque ela também não era. E o mais importante era a confissão de que nunca deixara de desejá-la. Antes e depois do casamento. E o ciúme, desde que conseguisse mantê-lo dentro dos limites, até seria bom de suportar.

— Por que você estava se embriagando?

— Porque estava me sentindo muito mal comigo mesmo. Eu a desapontei de todas as maneiras. Você era minha esposa e, em vez de apoiá-la, eu a acusei de traição. Eu fui o culpado por você ter me abandonado.

— Mas agora você já sabe da verdade.

— Uma verdade que eu não gostaria de precisar conviver. — confessou ele, erguendo-se em seguida da cadeira, dessa vez com mais equilíbrio. A conversa que tiveram o tinha deixado plenamente sóbrio. — Vou tomar um banho para poder relaxar. — afirmou enquanto tirava a camisa e passava por ela para se dirigir ao banheiro.

Isabella retornou para a cama e o aguardou. Porém, Edward tinha decidido usar outro banheiro para se refrescar e outro quarto para dormir.

Na manhÃ seguinte, enquanto desfrutavam do café da manhã, Edward estava trajando um terno impecável e não havia sequer um traço que sugerisse o excesso de bebida da noite anterior. Ele já havia providenciado para que alguém apanhasse o carro de Isabella, que ela havia deixado no estacionamento do prédio onde ficavam seus escritórios, e o levasse para o castelo.

Logo depois, seguiram para o heliporto. Depois de um voo rápido, o helicóptero pousava no gramado nos fundos do castelo.

Thomas veio correndo para abraçar os pais.

Edward abraçou o filho e o segurou nos braços por algum tempo. Isabella ficou emocionada com aquela demonstração de afeto e desejou que o marido reservasse um pouco para ela. Por que o orgulho e a perfeição eram tão importantes para Edward? Por que ela podia aceitar os erros dele com mais facilidade? A maior diferença entre eles era que ela já estava feliz com o fato de que a verdade fora esclarecida com relação a Jasper, enquanto Edward não se conformava por ter falhado em perceber a verdade antes de o engano ter prejudicado o relacionamento deles.

No dia seguinte, Isabella recebeu o segundo telefonema de seu pai. Ela estava com Edward e Thomas na piscina, quando uma das criadas veio lhe avisar de que alguém queria falar com ela ao telefone. Desculpou-se e foi para dentro do castelo atender a chamada.

— É evidente que um homem tenha esperanças que sua filha o ajude. — falava Charlie Swam, usando um tom de autopiedade. — Faz pouco tempo que eu saí da prisão e as coisas estão muito difíceis.

— Você já tentou encontrar trabalho? — perguntou Isabella com austeridade.

— Não é assim tão fácil.

— Claro que não é fácil! Você nunca trabalhou em coisa alguma e nunca se manteve na honestidade. Eu não vou lhe dar mais nenhum centavo!

— Como pode ser tão egoísta? Você está casada com um homem rico! Eu sei que poderia ser generosa comigo.

— Eu não vou deixar você me chantagear pelo resto da vida! E não vou lhe dar sequer um centavo do dinheiro do meu marido! Para começar, eu não tenho esse direito e tampouco desejo sustentar os seus vícios. — esbravejou Isabella com sinceridade, desligando o telefone.

Isabella se sentia envergonhada por ter cedido à chantagem do pai na primeira vez, quando ele ameaçou contar aos jornais a verdade sobre a origem da família. Ela jamais deveria ter feito um saque daquele valor apenas para manter o pai calado. E, agora que ela sabia da dificuldade financeira pela qual Edward havia passado, seu arrependimento era maior. Ainda assim, estava com medo de que Charlie Swam cumprisse a ameaça de revelar aos jornais quem era o pai da esposa do conde espanhol e que isso causasse algum embaraço para Edward.

— Quem a estava procurando? — perguntou Edward, assim que Isabella retornou.

— Ah, não era nada de importante. — respondeu ela, casualmente, antes de entrar na piscina para brincar com Thomas.

Isabella teve a impressão de que Edward a observava por mais tempo do que o normal. Felizmente, ele não disse nada e se aproximou de Thomas para começar a ensiná-lo a nadar. Feliz com a atenção dos pais, Thomas procurava se exibir e batia as mãos na água com tanta força que os respingos encharcaram o cabelo de Isabella.

Ela decidiu sair da água e tomar um banho de sol na espreguiçadeira. Aproveitou para observar os picos nevados da cadeia de montanhas que tanto gostava, enquanto tentava afastar da mente a discussão desagradável que acabara de ter com o pai.

Edward decidiu tirar uma semana de folga para dedicar mais tempo para a família. Apesar de dormirem juntos todas as noites, ele nunca mais fez amor com ela.

Ele a levou para jantar fora em duas ocasiões. Na última delas, Edward a surpreendeu com um fabuloso anel de diamantes, pouco antes de deixarem o restaurante.

— Por que esse presente tão caro? — perguntou ela, observando a joia que reluzia sob a luz das velas acesas no centro da mesa.

Com as sobrancelhas unidas e um olhar de espanto, ele respondeu:

— Você é minha, esposa. É natural que eu queira agradá-la com o que existe de melhor!

— Desde que não se trate de culpa na consciência... — Ela salientou. — Você não precisa me comprar, Edward. Eu já lhe pertenço.

— Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso, Isabella. Mas acontece que eu gosto de agradá-la e sempre gostei.

Ela enrubesceu.

— Desculpe-me, Edward. Eu não quis dizer que não estou feliz por você querer me agradar. O problema é que eu tive uma infância pobre e, por isso, sempre considerei o gasto com joias uma futilidade.

— Você nunca falou sobre sua infância comigo.

Ela estremeceu e disfarçou o embaraço com um brilhante sorriso.

— Não existe muito para falar. Faltava dinheiro e meus pais brigavam muito. Com certeza não se tratava de um lar feliz.

— Eu me lembro de você ter contado, em uma ocasião, que a sua mãe morreu em um acidente de carro.

— É verdade. Foi uma época muito difícil. — Ela respondeu de maneira sucinta e procurou desviar o assunto. Não queria ser forçada a precisar inventar coisas para disfarçar a verdade. As mentiras quase destruíram seu casamento, e ela não pretendia arriscar sua felicidade por causa do seu passado.

Depois de uma semana estressante, Isabella estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Sentia-se como se estivesse na beira de um abismo lotado de dúvidas e incertezas com relação ao futuro. O pai já havia ligado duas vezes enquanto ela estava fora. Parecia uma repetição do que acontecera no início do seu casamento, quando ele a procurara fazendo ameaças e forçando-a a lhe entregar uma grande soma de dinheiro, que ela fora obrigada a manter em segredo para que Edward não soubesse que a esposa era filha de um criminoso.

Apesar de Isabella ter jurado para o pai que não lhe daria nem mais um centavo, ela decidiu verificar o seu saldo bancário para saber por quanto tempo aquele dinheiro lhe garantiria tranquilidade.

— Eu decidi me encontrar com Jasper nesse fim de semana. —Edward revelou, enquanto eles retornavam para casa. — Eu não acredito que ele irá falar comigo abertamente, mas quero lhe oferecer uma oportunidade de aproximação.

— Apenas lhe dê mais algum tempo. — Isabella, sugeriu.

— Não posso. — Edward negou, demonstrando desagrado. — Essa história já levou tempo demais. Eu preciso arranjar um jeito de, lidar com a situação e obrigar Jasper a assumir sua condição de gay. A propósito, Rosalie já sabia disso.

— Bem que eu suspeitava que Rosalie já soubesse de alguma coisa. — Isabella admitiu.

— Ela disse que começou a desconfiar pelo fato de saber que o próprio Dario é gay. Mas como Rosalie é muito discreta, ela não quis dizer nada a ninguém por medo de provocar alguma confusão na família — evidenciou Edward, desgostoso. — Eu teria preferido que ela tivesse sido menos escrupulosa, assim não teria acontecido nada do que aconteceu em nosso casamento. Eu jamais a teria acusado de ter tido um caso com meu irmão. — Ao notar um tremor constante nas mãos da esposa, ele quis saber: — Você está nervosa pelo fato de eu me encontrar com Jasper?

— Nervosa, eu? — repetiu ela.

— Sim. Mas não é apenas hoje. Eu tenho notado que você está aborrecida com alguma coisa ultimamente. Se for por causa de Jasper, eu prometo que não vou provocar nenhum escândalo com ele. É um pouco tarde para isso.

Abalada por saber que Edward havia notado que ela estava à beira de um colapso, Isabella assentiu e tentou parecer despreocupada.

Edward prosseguiu:

— Pelo bem da família, eu pretendo manter a situação controlada. Mas não acho que conseguirei perdoar Jasper por não ter desmentido o caso.

— Tente se esquecer disso, Edward. O que aconteceu já aconteceu e faz parte do passado. Para que remoer coisas que já ficaram esclarecidas? — questionou Isabella enquanto descia do carro na entrada do castelo.

Ao subir a escadaria, Edward mantinha uma das mãos repousadas nas costas de Isabella. O aroma cítrico da loção pós-barba a inebriava. Infelizmente, aquela era a única proximidade a que Edward se permitia. Ele continuava a não ter intimidades com ela.

Naquela mesma noite, enquanto dormia ao lado dela na cama e se mantinha a uma distância segura, Isabella se perguntava por que o marido estava fazendo isso. Estava claro que ela poderia tomar a iniciativa, mas não havia razão para fazê-lo, uma vez que estava se sentindo estressada demais para um desempenho satisfatório. Além disso, até mesmo nas madrugadas, ela acordava sobressaltada achando que o telefone estivesse tocando e se tratasse do pai ameaçando destruir-lhe a paz de espírito.

No mais, as coisas agora pareciam perfeitas em seu casamento, e ela estava determinada a não pressionar Edward. Agora, seu maior problema era com o pai e o que Charlie Swam poderia fazer. Ela dizia a si mesma que, se ela continuasse a enfrentá-lo, talvez ele se cansasse e a deixasse em paz.

Quanto ao marido, ela sabia que Edward nunca lhe dissera realmente que a amava, e que provavelmente nunca a amaria da maneira que ela desejava. Bem, mas a vida era assim mesmo, ela concluiu. Não se pode ter tudo o que se deseja. Pelo menos, ele estava se esforçando para fazê-la feliz e havia provado ser um excelente pai.

Além disso, ela conseguira sobreviver sem o marido quando o casamento deles parecia ter acabado. Mas, agora, estava mais madura e mais sábia. Isabella tinha certeza de que nenhum outro homem seria capaz de fazê-la feliz. Edward nem precisava se esforçar para que ela se derretesse por dentro. Bastava um olhar ou uma pequena carícia para que Isabella se sentisse completamente atraída por ele.

Na semana que se seguiu, parecia que Edward estava concorrendo ao prêmio de marido perfeito. Embora ele detestasse clubes noturnos, fez questão de levá-la para dançar em uma casa noturna de Sevilha. Em outra ocasião, eles desfrutaram de um piquenique junto ao lago que ficava próximo do castelo e se divertiram com as travessuras de Thomas. O dia estava quente, e Edward aproveitou para continuar com as aulas de natação do filho na beira do lago. Isabella observava o sorriso feliz de Thomas, que arriscava braçadas desajeitadas.

Quando a noite estava fresca, eles jantavam no terraço. Um hábito que Esme considerava como não apropriado para uma família nobre como a deles. Em uma festa na residência do tio de Edward, que estava completando setenta anos, Jasper e Dario se apresentaram como um casal. Esme alegou que não estava se sentindo bem e foi embora o mais rápido possível.

Alguns dias depois, Jasper avisou que estava retornando para Nova York com Dario. Esme ficou aliviada com a notícia. Pelo menos, o segredo poderia ficar escondido em família. Embora ela não tivesse aceitado muito bem a descoberta sobre a verdadeira natureza do filho, decidiu por fim que não lhe cortaria a mesada.

Quanto a Edward, ele prosseguiu olhando para o irmão com indisfarçada frieza.

Certa manhã, Isabella estava acomodada no sofá da sala tentando idealizar os arranjos de flores para o casamento de um primo de Edward, que havia pedido se ela poderia se encarregar da decoração do salão onde seria realizada a festa de recepção dos noivos. Maria entrou na sala e, depois de pedir desculpas pela interrupção, avisou que um homem estava pedindo para falar com ela, mas não quisera se identificar.

No instante em que a governanta terminava de dar o recado e se retirava do recinto, Isabella viu o pai entrar na sala sem esperar um convite. Charlie Gray, embora não fosse muito alto, era robusto: com a cabeça raspada e a quantidade de tatuagem que ostentava nos braços, dificilmente alguém adivinharia se tratar do pai da esposa do Conde Edward Cullen Vasquez.

— Esse lugar é mais longe do que o _inferno!_ — berrou ele. — Eu precisei gastar uma grana para um táxi me trazer até aqui! — Ele espiou ao redor como se estivesse avaliando a riqueza que servia de decoração para a sala. — Espero que você faça valer a pena a minha viagem até esse fim de mundo!

Constrangida com a aparência do pai e abalada com sua súbita aparição, Isabella respirou fundo para conseguir manter o fôlego. Ela estava grata por Edward estar visitando a fazenda da família, pois não retornaria antes do anoitecer.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não avisei para me deixar em paz? — perguntou Isabella, erguendo-se do sofá e o encarando com o nariz empinado.

Ele a fuzilou com os olhos.

— Como se atreve a me tratar dessa maneira? Eu sou seu pai e você me deve respeito!

Isabella estava trêmula, mas não quis demonstrar fragilidade.

— Depois da maneira como você tratou minha mãe e a mim, eu tenho certeza de que não lhe devo nada! — argumentou, furiosa. — Além disso, me expulsou de casa quando eu era apenas uma adolescente! Eu e meu filho estamos seguros aqui e não vou deixar que você arruíne a nossa vida!

— Eu só quero ver se o seu marido esnobe irá mantê-la quando souber da sua origem. — esbravejou Charlie Swam. Depois, foi até a lareira, retirou do consolo uma estatueta de ouro e a examinou com atenção.

— Por favor, ponha isso de volta na prateleira! — Ela pediu alarmada. — Trata-se de uma peça antiga e muito valiosa para a família do meu marido. O pai exibiu um sorriso matreiro.

— Ela poderá render uma boa grana no mercado de antiguidades. Se você não quiser me dar mais dinheiro, eu poderei levar algumas lembranças... Você é quem escolhe!

— Não! — gritou Isabella, cruzando o tapete largo até estacar na frente dele. — Você não pode ficar com isso! - Devolva a estatueta!

O pai enfiou a estatueta num bolso da jaqueta e ameaçou:

— Ou você me entrega algumas coisas para que eu possa vender ou eu voltarei com meus capangas e roubaremos tudo o que tiver de valor nesse castelo!

— Se acontecer algum roubo no castelo, eu contarei a verdade para o meu marido!

Charlie Swam deu risada.

— Eu duvido. Você fará qualquer coisa para que o seu conde espanhol nunca fique sabendo da minha existência! Não foi você quem acertou um valor para que eu me afastasse?

— É verdade. Mas esse foi um erro que eu não pretendo repetir. Agora, me devolva a estatueta ou eu vou chamar a polícia!

— Você não ousaria chamar a polícia. — Ele afirmou com segurança.

Isabella sabia que ele tinha razão. Ela jamais chamaria a polícia. O fato de o ladrão ser seu próprio pai traria um extremo embaraço para a família.

Isabella tentou enfiar a mão no bolso da jaqueta dele para retirar a estatueta e ele reagiu com uma potente sacudida do ombro gigantesco contra o corpo frágil da filha. O impacto fez com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse de costas contra a mesa de jantar. Isabella deu um grito de dor no instante em que sentiu a cabeça se chocar com força num canto da madeira.

Ela ficou estendida no chão com uma das mãos sobre a cabeça para aliviar a dor do inchaço que se instalou instantaneamente onde acontecera a pancada. O barulho chamou a atenção dos criados, que se apressaram em entrar na sala para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Minutos depois, Edward ajudava Isabella a se erguer do chão e se acomodar no sofá.

— O que aconteceu?—perguntou Edward, alarmado.

— Esse é meu pai e ele estava me ameaçando. Ele guardou a estatueta de ouro no bolso da jaqueta, e quando eu tentei pegá-la de volta, ele me empurrou e eu bati com a cabeça na beirada da mesa.

— Espere aí! Eu não tinha intenção de feri-la. — Defendeu-se o pai.

Edward caminhou até o homem e estendeu a mão.

— Entregue-me a estatueta. — Ordenou em tom autoritário.

Charlie Swam retirou a estatueta do bolso e, com as feições contrariadas, depositou o objeto na palma da mão de Edward.

— Agora saia da minha casa antes que eu chame a polícia. E nunca mais volte aqui. Entendeu?

Edward chamou dois seguranças através do celular, e os homens se incumbiram de levar Charlie Swam para fora do castelo.

— Como você ficou sabendo do que estava acontecendo aqui? — Isabella perguntou para o marido assim que viu o pai ser levado para fora da sala.

— Maria ficou assustada quando o viu irromper na sala e estava com medo de que pudesse acontecer algo ruim com você. Por isso, ligou para o meu celular.

— Acho que você nunca irá me perdoar por nunca ter contado para você como era o meu pai. — murmurou Isabella enquanto Edward sentava-se ao seu lado e examinava-lhe o ferimento na cabeça. — Acontece que, quando nos conhecemos, já fazia muito tempo que eu não via meu pai e achei melhor dizer que ele estava morto do que ter que lhe contar toda a história.

Edward deu um suspiro.

— Eu posso entender as suas razões.

— Meu pai não passa de um criminoso inveterado. — Ela começou e então contou toda a história de sua infância infeliz e a maneira como ela o expulsara de casa quando ainda era apenas uma adolescente.

— Então você conseguiu um emprego decente e construiu sua independência — concluiu ele. — Eu sempre desconfiei que houvesse coisas da sua infância que você preferia não me contar. Mas eu nunca me importei com isso. Para mim, nunca foi essencial saber a respeito de como eram seus pais.

— Verdade?

— Claro que é verdade. Para mim, só você era importante. Os fins de semana que passamos juntos na casa que eu aluguei perto do hotel onde você trabalhava foram os dias mais felizes da minha vida. E eu sabia que não poderia mais viver sem ter você ao meu lado.

— Mas você vivia ligando no último instante para desmarcar um encontro e, às vezes, nem mesmo ligava.

— Eu me arrependo de ter agido daquela maneira com você. O problema era que eu estava lutando comigo mesmo para negar o que eu sentia por você. Eu não estava pronto para um compromisso. Depois de ter presenciado a obsessão do meu pai pela sua segunda esposa, eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca me apaixonaria por ninguém.

— Mas a diferença social entre nós o aborrecia.

— Apenas no início. Porém, o ciúme que senti quando vi você ao lado de outro homem me fez compreender o quanto eu precisava de você na minha vida. Você era a única mulher que conseguia me completar em todos os sentidos.

— Eu achava que você só estava interessado em sexo e nada mais.

— Se fosse apenas sexo, seria fácil lidar com isso. E, no princípio, eu não sabia que você representava a minha verdadeira alma gêmea. Quando descobri que desejava você comigo todos os dias da minha vida e não apenas nos fins de semana em que eu pudesse viajar para Londres, foi quando decidi pedi-la em casamento.

— Você nunca me disse que precisava de mim dessa maneira.

— Eu sempre fui orgulhoso demais para compartilhar meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Por isso, me sinto culpado por você não ter tido a coragem de me contar a respeito do seu pai.

— Você não precisa se culpar por isso. Antes de conhecê-lo, eu já estava acostumada a dizer que meus pais eram falecidos para as pessoas que me perguntavam sobre eles. E a razão de eu ter sacado todo aquele dinheiro no início do nosso casamento foi para pagar a chantagem do meu pai. Ele havia me ameaçado de comparecer aos jornais e revelar a verdade para embaraçar você.

— Eu jamais ficaria embaraçado por causa disso. Se ele quiser contar para todo o mundo que é seu pai, eu não dou a mínima para isso. — respondeu Edward, muito seguro de si.

— Eu achava que você me rejeitaria se soubesse que meu pai era um criminoso.

Edward segurou-lhe as mãos e afirmou:

— A única coisa que eu quero de você é que confie em mim e me conte a verdade sempre que se sentir ameaçada. Seja como for.

— Você deve estar aborrecido por eu ter desperdiçado todo aquele dinheiro com a chantagem do meu pai em um momento tão crítico da sua vida.

— Você era ingênua e não confiava em mim. Eu também não era um modelo de marido naquela época para lhe oferecer a segurança que você precisava para poder confiar em mim. E o seu pai se aproveitou disso.

— Além do problema com Jasper, meu pai também representou um motivo para que eu saísse da Espanha. Ele nunca me daria sossego agora que sabia onde eu estava. Por isso, eu achava que a melhor coisa a fazer era me afastar para um lugar onde ninguém me encontrasse.

— A melhor coisa que teria feito seria a de ter confiado em mim. E eu nunca mais permitirei que alguém a magoe novamente. — falou Edward com convicção. — E prometo também mudar meus hábitos de não compartilhar os sentimentos com você. Essa foi uma das principais razões que prejudicou nosso casamento.

Isabella ergueu os olhos para o belo rosto do marido e aproximou os lábios para beijá-lo. Ele hesitou por um instante, depois retribuiu o carinho com tanto furor que Isabella precisou interromper o beijo para poder respirar.

Com o coração acelerado, ela confessou:

— Eu estava começando a pensar que você nunca mais iria querer me beijar dessa maneira.

— Eu estava apenas me prevenindo para não aceitar outras imposições.

Ela ficou confusa.

— Do que você está falando?

— Do período de três meses que concordamos como experiência para saber se valia a pena dar uma nova chance para o nosso casamento. Ele termina nessa semana, e como você estava agindo de maneira estranha ultimamente, eu pensei que estivesse pensando em voltar para a Inglaterra e iniciar um pedido de custódia do nosso filho. Isabella ergueu as sobrancelhas com surpresa.

— Meu Deus! Eu havia me esquecido completamente do nosso acordo de três meses de experiência!

— Você havia se esquecido? — perguntou ele, incrédulo. — Como poderia ter-se esquecido se você mesma propôs esse acordo? E eu estava tão preocupado por ter sido estúpido e aceitado essa imposição!

— Em vez de se preocupar com isso, eu acho que deveria se preparar para me tolerar pelo resto da vida, porque eu não quero ficar com você por três meses, e sim, _para sempre._

— Para sempre? — repetiu ele, quase não sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Sim. Para sempre. Exatamente como nos fins felizes dos contos de fadas.

— Isso era tudo o que eu sempre esperei ouvir. — confessou Edward com a voz enrouquecida. — Você é a mulher da minha vida, Isabella. A mulher que eu amo e sempre amarei.

— Você nunca admitiu o seu amor por mim.

— Porque eu era um tolo orgulhoso. Também porque nunca fui muito bom com as palavras. Mas por que eu teria me casado com você se não a amasse? Estava certo que éramos como dinamite na cama, mas seria preciso muito mais que isso para suportar um casamento. Por isso, eu fiquei arrasado quando você me abandonou.

— Talvez o mal tenha vindo para o bem. — Isabella argumentou. Os olhos da cor da violeta inundado de lágrimas. — Eu precisava aprender muita coisa. Era imatura demais para saber lidar com um homem como você.

— Eu sabia que você era jovem demais para enfrentar um casamento, mas eu não conseguiria esperar por mais tempo. Eu nem mesmo consegui esperar o tempo suficiente para que uma festa de casamento fosse organizada da maneira correta. Eu estava contando os dias para poder trazê-la comigo para a Espanha. Foi por isso que eu optei por uma cerimônia simples e rápida na Inglaterra.

Pela primeira vez, Isabella acreditava na sinceridade das palavras dele, e um sorriso feliz iluminou-lhe a face.

— Nosso casamento foi mesmo apressado — concordou Isabella.

— Mas com a melhor das intenções. — Ele fez questão de salientar. — Portanto, nunca mais ouse me abandonar.

—Prometo que nunca mais farei isso. — respondeu ela, com um sorriso. Então, se lembrou de perguntar: — Enquanto estivemos separados, você teve outras mulheres?

— Não. Eu dizia a mim mesmo que iria esperar até que estivesse legalmente divorciado. Principalmente porque eu ainda a amava muito e não sentia vontade de estar com nenhuma outra mulher.

— Eu também nunca senti desejo de estar com outro homem que não fosse você. — Ela admitiu, antes mesmo de ser perguntada.

Ele tomou-lhe o rosto entre as palmas enormes e pediu:

— Nunca mais me abandone, meu amor.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum que não seja onde você estiver.

— Falando em ir para algum lugar, você não acha que deveríamos comparecer a uma clínica, para que o médico examine esse ferimento?

— Não é preciso. Trata-se apenas de um pequeno inchaço. Logo desaparecerá. O que eu preciso mesmo é...

— O que eu estou ansioso para lhe proporcionar, minha querida. —Ele falou com entusiasmo enquanto se levantava do sofá e a erguia nos braços para levá-la para o quarto.

Algumas horas depois, enquanto relaxavam abraçados depois de terem feito amor de maneira apaixonada, Edward revelou:

— Será que esse é o momento certo para dizer que eu não usei um preservativo?

Isabella analisou por um instante as probabilidades de uma nova gravidez e respondeu com um sorriso:

— Suponho que não, porque eu também me esqueci de lhe cobrar essa obrigação.

— Eu adoraria ter mais um filho com você. — revelou Edward com ternura na voz.

Ela se aninhou no peito dele e confessou:

— Eu também adoraria que isso acontecesse.

— Bem, se não der certo dessa vez, poderemos continuar tentando. — Lançou-lhe um olhar cobiçoso para o corpo esbelto da esposa e gracejou: — Terei muito prazer em tentar engravidá-la outra vez.

— E eu vou adorar que você prossiga tentando. — devolveu Isabella no mesmo tom jocoso.

— Eu estava pensando que esse seria o momento ideal para planejarmos uma segunda lua de mel. Poderíamos ir para algum hotel no litoral. Thomas vai adorar brincar nas areias da praia.

— Eu te amo muito, Edward Cullen Vasquez. — Isabella declarou abraçando o peito largo do marido.

— Não tanto quanto eu a amo, minha vida! Você e Thomas representam o meu mundo. Sem vocês, eu não seria nada.

Envolvida em uma nuvem de felicidade e deixando para trás todos os aborrecimentos e medos, Isabella o beijou com uma ternura infinita.


	11. Chapter 11

Um ano depois, Isabella deu a luz a uma menina. Candice. Um lindo anjinho de olhos azuis e cabelo escuro, que acrescentou mais felicidade aos pais e muita alegria para o irmão mais velho, antes mesmo de dar seu primeiro sorriso.

Isabella vendeu a floricultura que possuía na vila de Charlbury St Helens e decidiu abrir uma loja similar em Sevilha. Decorar as casas com flores era uma tradição na Espanha, e logo Isabella se tornou muito requisitada como consultora de ornamentação de eventos sociais. Contudo, depois do nascimento de Candice, ela decidiu vender a loja e apenas exercer sua habilidade nas festas oferecidas no castelo ou nos eventos de caridade que ela prosseguiu patrocinando.

Educar seus filhos e atuar como anfitriã nas festas promovidas por Edward era o suficiente para mantê-la ocupada, além de garantir que as mulheres que sofressem de violência doméstica tivessem assistência adequada.

Alice decidira visitá-la a cada três meses, e elas fortaleceram sua amizade de maneira surpreendente.

Rosalie conheceu um arquiteto em uma das festas no castelo, e eles se casaram em menos de seis meses. E agora que estava grávida do seu primeiro filho, tinham muitas coisas a compartilhar. De toda a família, Esme era a única que permanecia com seus padrões de vida rigorosos. Embora Jasper visitasse a mãe de vez em quando, as relações entre eles estavam estremecidas, porque representava um desafio muito grande para ela aceitar a verdadeira natureza do seu filho. Por outro lado, a vontade dela em permanecer em contato com o castelo fizera com que Esme se tornasse mais polida com Isabella.

Edward e Jasper haviam retomado a amizade, porém, Edward o olhava com certa cautela. Entretanto, no trabalho, Jasper havia se superado, e a galeria de arte que ele dirigia em Nova York se tornara um grande sucesso. E, no tocante aos negócios, os irmãos se entendiam muito bem.

Thomas estava começando a frequentar a pré-escola e aprendia com facilidade o idioma espanhol.

Charlie Gray havia vendido a sua história para um tabloide inglês, revelando que era pai de Isabella e que sua filha estava casada com o famoso conde espanhol, Edward Cullen Vasquez. Contudo, o artigo não despertou muito interesse e logo foi esquecido.

Isabella não soube mais do pai, embora Edward tenha ouvido dizer que a liberdade condicional dele fora revogada e que ele estava novamente na prisão. Isabella permanecia exuberante e feliz com sua vida, e seu casamento com Edward não poderia estar melhor.

Ela contava para ele tudo o que acontecia, e eles passavam horas conversando sobre as experiências que cada um deles tivera naquele dia. Não havia mais segredos ou mentiras que pudessem transtornar a felicidade deles. Preservando o respeito mútuo, eles garantiram que nunca mais o casamento seria rompido novamente.

Certa vez, Edward revelou que precisaria ficar em Sevilha por alguns dias, e Isabella decidiu surpreendê-lo. Quando ela ouviu a chave girar na fechadura da porta do apartamento da família em Sevilha, correu para o sofá vestida com uma camisola de renda preta.

Assim que Edward entrou, ficou encantado com a surpresa e exibiu um sorriso tão encantador que Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha no mesmo instante.

— Espero que ainda não tenha jantado. — comentou ela. — Eu acabei de encomendar um champanhe e alguns petiscos.

Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou.

— Estar casado com você é sempre uma aventura. — Ele revelou enquanto a erguia nos braços e a levava para a cama.

— Eu também o amo mais a cada dia que passa. — admitiu ela.

A campainha da porta soou e Edward se prontificou a receber o pedido que Isabella havia feito para um restaurante próximo.

— Parece que nosso piquenique chegou — disse ele enquanto depositava a bandeja na mesinha próxima da cama. —Alimentação não era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente nesse momento.

— Relaxe, querido. Hoje é sexta-feira. Temos a noite inteira pela frente.

E, por mais que eles adorassem Thomas, seria muito bom poder passar algumas horas sem ter o garoto se enfiando entre eles no meio da cama.

— Eu a amo mais doque as palavras podem descrever.

— E eu tenho mil palavras que gostaria de sussurrar no seu ouvido — provocou ela.

A pressão dos lábios dele a impediram de continuar falando. E não demorou muito tempo para que o silêncio da noite se enchesse de gemidos e gritos alucinantes de prazer.


End file.
